Camp Bosalwakee
by CullenWatcher
Summary: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett go to watch a camp full of kids at Camp Bosalwakee. Bella isn't thrilled, but she has Edward! Or at least, she thought she did. Find out what happens when a curious boy starts camp with the Cullens.
1. Waking to a Pig

**BPOV**

"Wake up... Wake up... Bella, darling, time to get up. It's the first day of summer, we're going off to camp today. Wake up." came the soft whisper from my angel as I laid curled up in the bed in his room. The sunlight poured onto my face, making me lifted the pillow and place my head between the mattress and the soft pillow.

I turned away from him and groaned, "What time IS IT?" I heard a small chuckle from him-- that wasn't good. He drew a breath, prepared to tell me when a rock-like form hit my back, making me yelp in alarm. "GAHH!" I screamed loudly. In my ear I heard a hardy laugh as I squirmed beneath it.

"EMMETT, GET YOUR ASS OFF HER!" I heard Edward shout loudly then a tackle as my angel knocked Emmet off of me. I took a deep breath, hearing them wrestle on the floor to my right. I groaned unhappily then lifted my head up, glancing out of the window. It was barely breaking sunrise, stars still in the sky, the time being only 6:08, when we didn't need to be at the Forks Park till 7. I groaned once more then muttered, "I don't want to baby sit those little brats!" and shoved my head back into the pillow.

Then a pair of cold arms scooped me up, I moaned in protest, wanting my first summer to be lazy like the rest. But Alice decided to sign me, Edward, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and herself up to council kids in like, the 4th - 6th grade at Camp Bosalwakee. Personally, I didn't want to go-- but they talked me into it by using Edward as bait.

So there I was, groaning and laying my head into Edward's chest as he told to Emmett, "Go wait downstairs. NOW!" I opened my eyes to see a big Emmet in front of my eyes, wearing a bright green t-shirt with a pine trees on both sides of CAMP BOSALWAKEE written in logs, in the middle of the shirt. I sighed, and then muttered to them both, "I'll be down in a second..." But Edward knew I was just going to fall back asleep. I felt a small nod then a warm breath next to my ear, before a loud song blared into my ear, "SPIDER PID, SPIDER PIG! DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER PIG DOES! CAN HE SWING, FROM A WEB?! NO HE CAN'T, 'CAUSE HE'S A PIG! LOOK OOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTTT HE'S SPIDER PIG!"

I swear I jumped nearly a foot from Edwards arms, my eyes wide and panting like I was splashed with cold water. I heard them both laughing as I got to my feet, jumping from the heaven of Edward's arm. I gave a harsh glare at them both then muttered as I grabbed my Camp shirt and a pair of shirts, "I suggest, you two be gone before I get back." though, they could both tell I wasn't mad, like I was irritated.

I quickly took a shower, wrapping myself in a towel and drying off to change into my uniform. With a deep sigh, I quickly brushed my hair and teeth; before stepping from the steamy bathroom, moving back to Edward's room. Of course, no one was in there.

I gave a proud smile, moving over to the side of Edward's bed and seeing my beige duffle bag packed already with everything I'll need. With another grin I picked up the bag, slinging it over my shoulder then quickly moving downstairs, feeling recharged. When I reached the bottom stair I saw everyone waiting in the living room, all having their bags of clothes, shampoos, ECT. Alice probably had the biggest bag. Well, actually she had five bags.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were sitting on the couch, as Esme and Carlisle seemed to be lecturing them. I could hear a bit of it really, "… don't show them how, Emmett! You don't want to traumatize the kids!" from Esme. I chuckled to myself, coming into the room of vampires.

When they saw me they all smiled and Esme hugged me gently. I smiled softly, hugging her back and saying, "Hey, everyone." When she released me I felt myself being lifted by a set of cold arms and brought to the couch to sit on Edward's lap. I smiled happily, but the smile faded quickly.

"Spider pig. Spider pig…" Emmett started mockingly.

I gave him a glare and muttered, "I can not WAIT till those kids get to you, Emmett." Edward's hands rubbed my back, and at once I smiled again, taking a deep breath. The room burst into a conversation about camp once more. I was quiet though, treasuring my time with Edward.

Soon enough though, Carlisle said, "Kids, you have to go. It's 6:45 right now." I sighed unhappily, yet to cheer me up, Edward scooped me up and carried me out, saying goodbye to Esme, since Carlisle was coming to drive Emmett's Jeep home. All seven of us crammed in together, Emmett and Carlisle sitting up front. I sat on Edward's lap, Rose in the middle, Alice on Jasper's lap and bags all over the floor.

I looked at Edward's perfect face and laid my head against his shoulder, looking out at the sunrise from the window. The sun was almost completely up now, and we were speeding off to Fork's Park right in the middle of the small town. There, the buses would take us out to the Camp, also ferrying brats, and my hell. It's not that I hated kids, but, they were annoying.


	2. Tennis shoes and Satan

**Okay, sorry the first chapter was short. I was busy and ugh. Sorry again. So I made this one longer. Thanks for reading oh—and reviews are always nice. 3 To those who HAVE made a review, you guys are so nice! Thanks!**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**BPOV**

"Jackie?"

"Hi!"

"Amanda?"

"I'm right next to you."

"Claire?"

"Here."

"Dylan?"

"Present!"

"And finally… Annie?"

"Call me Anne."

Finally I was done with role-call for Cabin 8, just me and Alice's Cabin. Rosalie was sharing a Cabin with some Sadie girl. The sunlight poured onto the Fork's Park. Kids that were young raced around the dewy grass, all wearing green t-shirts that looked like the one I was wearing, but theirs had giant numbers to tell what cabin they were in on the back.

Alice sighed next to me and then clapped her hands together. The buses had pulled up a few moments ago, nasty, yellow buses like a ride to school. Emmett and Jasper had Cabin 6, full of boys. Edward though, was waiting for his other counselor to show up. Mr. Jeills –the head of this whole mess—said that he'd be waiting at the camp already, waiting in Cabin 2, Edward's Cabin.

Alice knew who it was, but refused to tell, thinking it was fun. But that didn't matter at the moment, whoever it was could be handled. But the matter at hand was 5 little girls from 4th to 6th grade, getting to know each other and giggling at Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. They weren't a threat or anything, but it did annoy me a bit. I couldn't wait till I proved that Edward and I were a thing, and all the other ones went off the market.

The roar of a bus opening its door came once everyone's baggage was loaded upon a separate bus and labeled with numbers from the Cabin. What was very strange was that some cabin weren't being used. The only cabin that were was Cabin 2 (Edward ???), Cabin 4 (Rose + Sadie), Cabin 6 (Emmett + Jasper), and Cabin 8 (me + Alice). So, why were they going by twos in the cabin numbers? Plus, it was girls with girl counselers, and boys with boys. Basic stuff there, but still kind of weird it was that way.

I turned to face the huge yellow bus, groaning to myself. It was a trolley to hell, and I didn't want to be apart of it. Kids flooded past my feet onto the bus, boys and girls alike. Still I stood there as Rose and Emmett moved onto the bus, a red head girl with glasses and freckles following, reading a nature book or something of the sort. It must be Sadie, and then Alice rushed to the bus, Jasper trailing behind her.

Then there was two. Me and Edward, side by side. I held his hand as he pulled me close and whispered coolly into my ear, "We'll get through this." Then a comforting and deep kiss. At once my body seemed to relax as I kissed him back. Stupid lack of oxygen though made us tear apart. He took my warm hand into his cold and hard one and started leading me on the bus.

The moment my foot hit the first step, noises of kids shouted in my ears. I clenched my teeth together, as if their talking was nails on a chalkboard. My hand curled tighter around his as we kept moving along. Then we were looking a sea of brats, with the occasional counselor and Mr. Jeills at the first seat, ear plug in his ears. He was a lean and tall man, with black hair and bright pink cheeks. Like Santa Clause went onto Weight Watchers, shaved, and died his hair black.

Edward was pulling me along the aisle, hy legs being hit or kicked several times. Finally he sat into seat 21, Alice on the other side of us sitting with Rose. I was sitting on the outside of Edward, though I was curled around his arm like a life support.

"WELCOME CAMP BOSALWAKEE! WHO WANTS TO SING SPIDER-PIG'S THEME SONG!?" The loud boom from a certain annoying vampire boomed from two seats ahead of where I was. I groaned and buried my head into Edward's chest as he held me closer. But to my surprise I saw a tennis shoe fly threw the air and knock Emmett's head. He didn't budge, even though it should have. He looked around, rather shocked as I burst out laughing, like the rest of the bus.

"SHUT UP!" Came a very similar voice from one of _my _cabin members. Amanda! I looked into the aisle and saw her reading a book, I wasn't really sure which but I did know that she had a great aim. Well, at least one of the girls were bearable.

Emmett sunk back into the seat, muttering a string of curses which made Rosalie, with her amazing vampire hearing, shout, "EMMETT CULLEN! DO WE NEED TO DISCUSS HOW TO BEHAVE AGAIN?!"

"No, Rose..." He muttered like a child getting in trouble. He was sitting with a boy obviously because a, "HAHA! You got in trouble by the pretty blonde girl!" Came from the seat.

"SHUT IT, BRANDON!" Emmett retorted.

I sighed happily, my head resting on Edward's shoulder, a smile over my face. But he seemed wrapped up a bit in his thoughts, "Who do you think it'll be?" He softly asked as the bus went speeding off into the woods. Trees flickered in the morning sun as they passed.

"Who do you think what'll be?" I muttered softly, looking at his perfectly sculpted face.

"My partner."

"Hm... Probably some Van Helsing guy, it's just your luck, actually." I smirked and then stuck my tounge out at his playfully. He responded with the same motion but stretching his lips with his fingers. I laughed and then wrapped my arms around his cold body and kissed him again. I could hear scowls from the girls that had thought Edward was cute, but I didn't care in honesty. I had my Edward, and it was all perfect.

Slowly I began to sink back into sleep, the chorus of, "ONE-HUNDRED BOTTLES OF COKE ON THE WALL, ONE-HUNDRED BOTTLES OF COKE! TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND, NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF COKE ON THE WALL..." and so on and so on, until I was into sleep.

---------

"Bella... Bella we're at the camp... Time to wake up, it's 10:30 and we have to go." I heard him whisper into my ear from my sleepless dream. My eyes fluttered open, to see out the window a large clearing with log cabins scattered about the green grassy plains. Dirt roads lead to them as a lake sat behind them. A large building with the sign, "MAIN HALL" in dark green paint was beside the lake. On the lake there was a dock, a few canoes, and bright orange lifejackets. And everywhere around the woodsy wilderness was trees of all sorts. I don't know them all but I know that a lot of them were pine trees.

With a small groan, I sat up, still seeing kids on the bus. Mr. Jeills was in the front, instructing that all councselers were to report to the Cabins, where the bags would be at the numbered Cabin, then do a head-check when the cabin memebers got there.

I stood up, walking down the aisel behind Jasper. I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back, like he was leading me. I smiled with please as we finally got off the stuffy bus and he hugged me, kissing my lips with passion. I stayed locked in that position, as if it was a last goodbye, though only for a few hours at the most.

He whisperd into my ear softly, "I'll see you soon Bella, but first--" He bowed, holding out his hand, which made me blush wildly, "May I escort you there." I lightly took his hand, and then bit my lip, holding back a mile, "Yes," I curtsyed, "you may."

With a smile, the two of us walked to Cabin 8, while Alice was already there from running. Too bad for her, she had never been to a camp before. That was quite clear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" A scream came as Edward and I approached the door. I sighed and then chuckled, kissing Edward happily. He held me close to his chest and then said, "Good luck, dear." I kissed his floawless lips and whispered, "I'm going to miss you." And with one more kiss, he went down the dirt road, down to Cabin 2.

I turned to the Cabin, a log cabin, a screen door before an open wooden door. I saw Alice inside, and the instant I opened the door, I burst out laughing. alice was staring wide-eyed at the cabin. Which was even funnier to the point that she hadn't known.

"Like it Alice? We're going to be spending a week... Maybe even two here!" I laughed, hysterically. It wasn't half bed, really. Six bunkbeds were parallel to each other, all having bleak white sheets and cheap red blankets over them. I shook my head, turning my attention to the pile of bags that belonged to the girls.

I looked a Alice who was sitting on a bottom bunk on the right had side, closes to the door, she was staring out the window beside the bed. I smiled then asked, "You want top bunk or bottom?" She looked at me like I was stupid as I made my way to the bags. Then I smacked my forehead and chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot you don't sleep. Um... Which do you want anyway? You have to have one."

She shook her head then shrugged, "I'll take top, that way I can watch them so they don't sneak out or something." I smiled at her then said, "Cheer up, Alice. It'll be okay! It's not like something horrible will happen."

She smirked at that and chuckled, "Think again. Want to know who Edward's partner is?"

My eyes glistened with intrest and I sat beside her, nodding roughly. "Who is it? Horrible? Or is he really stupid?"

She chuckled and said, "Well... He is pretty stupid. And I think he's horrible." She sighed, as if she was concerned about something. "I hope he doesn't give Edward fleas..."

Then it hit me. It was worse than Van Helsing. It was-- "JACOB?!"

She nodded like a bobblehead at my blank look. Jacob?! Seriously Jacob Black?! From La Push!?

My face must have gone twelve shades of red until I hid my hands into my face and sighed, shaking my hands. "Dear god. Dear god. Hell on earth, hell on earth."

Alice's musical laugh fell into my ears and said, "Oh, cheer up, Bella! I'm sure they wont kill each other." She grinned like she was positive. But I wasn't.

After ten mintues of doing nothing but shaking my head and thinkingut Edward as Alice complainined about the cabin and moved her stuff to the top bunk, the girls finally came into the room. It was insane the moment they came through the doorway!

Jackie, Amanda, Claire, Dylan, Ann. Cabin 8, and so different!

Jackie was jumping onto a top bunk in the far left side, jumping up and down on it without a fear of falling.

Amanda was smiling and looking around the room,reading her book. When I tried to see what book it was, she merely smiled and turned the other way, smiling to herself.

Claire was at the pile, digging through and pulling out 3 bags, two of them clothes and make up, and the other camping stuff. She looked like a Mini-alice, really.

Dylan was watching them all, like I was doing, and bobbing her head to her iPod that was in her hand. A sleek black one, as she moved to the pile and instantly pulled out a camo backpack, before slinging it over her shoulder and oving to the bottom bunk across from Alice's and myself.

And finally, Ann. She was the one who had the red hair, but was carrying a skateboard and wearing torn up clothes. Like how Annie from the movies should be. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she was smirking as she went to get her bag, rolling her eyes at the rest of them.

Alice smiled and whispered, "This'll be fun."

I muttered back, "If you like dealing with Satan's Satan."


	3. Bombing the Cabin

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews. Really, it made m happy. Okay, now, here's the Cabin 8 name's again. Jackie, Amanda, Claire, Dylan, Annie (Ann). Lol, Amanda is actually my cousin's name. She's really important in my life and introduced me to Twilight. So, I thought she deserved to be in here as the smarty girl. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own own Twilight **

**EPOV**

When I signed up with this program, I really was expecting a good time. Spending time with Bella, getting to be outdoors, and maybe even a few romantic things. What I was not expecting was a 6 foot tall werewolf to be my partner.

When I got to Cabin 2, I walked in and all the bags were already on bed, labeled and everything. And my bag was on the ground, laying in the middle of the room. I sighed, coming in and then stiffened at once when I heard the fimilar voice, "Well, well, well! If it isn't my least favorite mosquito!"

I placed my head in my hands and then sighed, straightening up and going to pick up my bag. I was rooming with a dog, seriously. A werewolf. I looked up and saw his grinning face, looking down at me. I shook my head then muttered, "Hello, mutt."

Who said I had to be nice to him? He's a jerk and he's after the woman I love. I glared up at him then moved my bag to the bunk beneath him, sincine it was closest to the door, I'd be able to run over and check on Bella durning nights.

He laughed that annoying, laugh then said, "Cheer up, Counselor Cullen! After all, the kids will be arriving soon."

Like I didn't know that, I could hear their excited thoughts approaching. With a scowl I said, "They'll be here in... Ten seconds." I stood up, putting on a huge grin, as if I wasn't annoyed beyond belief that I was sharing a Cabin with Jacob. And Alice didn't even tell me! She could have gave me a warning!

Jacob hoped down from the top bunk and also grinned as the 5 boys burst into the Cabin. I knew their names instantly from headchecks. A red head boy that was risky and hardheaded came in first, as the tallest of them all. That was Danni.

Next was a boy with spiky blonde hair, short and looking like he absolutely didn't care to be at camp --Cam. He just looked apathetic to be honest.

Chase had the brown hair, looking almost like Jacob. And they obviously knew each other because Jacob flashed him a large smile and a wink that the Chase boy mirrored his actions before flashing me a spiteful look.

I sighed darkly, watching the three boys go to their beds, surveying the next ones to come in.

The final one to come through the door was a rather shy boy, one of my favorite. He had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. Average height and skinny. He had a book under his arm that had not title but was all black. His name was Ace. Unlike Chase, he smiled at me, making me feel welcomed.

Jacob and I both froze when there was no last one to come into the door. Both of us knew there was five that were meant to be there, but only the four showed up. I stepped out into the open space as the boys sat on the beds their stuff was on.

"Where's..." Jacob started, running his finger down a clipboard he took from his bed, "Sage?"

At the cue of his name, the window that was closest to Danni's bunk flashed open as a gernade like bomb of purple smoke fell into the room. I heard Jacob yell, "EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" As if we were at war.

"_Hehe! I got them scared already! Now time for the big finale!" _I heared a boy's thoughts shout out as a blue smoke fell, meshing into the purple smoke.

All of the boys laid flat against their bed, or the floor, as Jacob did so too. Ace was reading though, as if nothing was happening. I smirked then leaned against the bed and saw a light brown hair boy jump through the window, wearing a camo vest with his camp shirt beneath. Camo pants that were baggy and army boots. But the funniest part was his head. Spiked hair with a camo headband around his forehead, and two black lines beneath his eyes, upon his cheeks. ready for war, it seemed.

I shook my head, waving my hand to clear the smoke, and shaking my head. Sage stood in the middle of the room, hands on hips and a determined look upon his face. "SAGE IS HERE!" He shouted.

Oh no. I had to deal with a bratty kid, who thought being in war and talking in third person was fun. I shook my head, an annoyed sigh coming out. "Sage!" I hissed bitterly, opening up windows and the door to clear the smoke. When everyone saw it was only Sage, they groaned and bickered, "Sage!" "Shut up!" "What was that for?!" "Idiot!"

"Hey, now. Sage that was a great performance!" Jacob smiled happily. I sighed then nodded, grinning.

"It's great!" I said, trying to be positive. Sage gave a grin and then nodded and said, "Alright! I'm Sage! And you wussies are going to get into shape! I want 3 miles! LET'S G--"

"SAGE! FRONT AND CENTER!" I heard Jacob shout angrilly. I sighed and leaned against the bed once more, knowing this would suck.

Sage came to the middle of the fading smoke, his arms at his sides and his chin up, looking like an army doll.

"Explain yourself, private!" Jacob shouted, apperantly trying to gain order.

"I was trying to get thiese wussies intto shape, sir!"

"WELL THAT'S NOT A GOOD WAY! YOU'RE NOT HELPING BY LOWERING SELF ESTEEM!"

"My apologies, sir!"

_"Jerk." _I could hear him thinking. I shook my head at Jacob then moved to the center and said.

"Well, now that we're all here-- shall we introduce ourselves? I'm Edward Cullen and I'm your counselor." said, smiling.

Jacob grinned heartily then boomed, "I'm Jacob Black! And that's all I want you to know about me now." He smirked happily then sat on the bed, happily.

I looked at Danni first who smiled and said, knowing he was to start, "I'm Danni Hawthorn. I'm in the 5th grade, eleven. And my parents sent me here while they went to Europe. I didn't want to go." He shrugged then laid back down.

Then I looked over to Cam Neil, who had been quiet, yet now looked scared. "Er... I'm Cam... I'm 4th grade, eleven too... I'm here to well..." He chuckled a bit nervously, "get over shyness." He then looked away and I gave him a supportive smile then looked at Chase.

He gave me a glare and then grinned at Jacob. "I'm Chase Lewis! Jake knows me, 'cause I'm from La Push. I'm in the 4th grade, but I'm ten. I want to be a werewolf when I'm older." No one else got that but Jacob and myself. He flashed a smile to the Cabin, but giving me a cold glare. I knew I'd had to punch Jacob later.

Then I grinned at Ace, who was still looking into a book. I smiled to myself, then said, "Ace, what about you?" He looked up from the top of his book then sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"I'm Ace Mathews. I'm in the sixth grade, twleve, love reading." And that was all he said.

I sighed then shook my head and said, "Well then. That leave's Sage." I looked over at him who was still in soldier position. I put on a large smile then said, "Hi, Sage! What about you?"

He grinned then said, "I'm Sage Lee. I'm a 5th grader, but I'm twelve!" Sage grinned and then placed his hands on his hips and chuckled, "I'm only here because the woods are my kinda place! Adventure and excitement!"

Everyone started unpacking, trying to forget the mess that just happened with Sage coming. I laid on my bed, listening to conversations and occasionally checking in on people's thoughts.

A loud voice shouted, "WOULD ALL CABINS REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL?! BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!" It was Mr. Jeills, clearly delivering a reason for me to want to slam my head into the wall. Sage grinned then moved up to Chase, who was unpacking, yet kept glancing at Sage.

The boy explained the smoke he had thrown into the cabin with a grin, proud of his work. I rolled onto my side and then looked over at Cam, who was looking out the window. I almost felt sorry for him, so quiet and all. Until he pulled a soccer ball from his backpack and started kicking it up into the air and then had it land back on his foot where he'd do that over and over.

So he was an athlete. Didn't explain why he was shy or anything, but it was nice to know.

Jacob grinned a few minutes after the call then said, "Cabin 2! Line up and let's go!" I saw the boys jump up, Chase and Sage fighting to be behind Jacob who was first. Sage won that fight. Then Cam moved up, smiling and still holding his soccer ball. Danni who had been listening to his iPod, had no clue what was happening till he saw the line. then pulled off his earphone from one ear and jumped into the line, cutting off Ace, who was still locked into the book.

I moved over to him then said, "Hey, Ace. C'mon, we're going." He looked up at me with annoyed green eyes, shutting his book and smirking at me.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I heard the message and I saw the line and the little fight over who got to stand behind the Human Wall." He smiled with a small nod then said, "I was taking my time, trying to finish the book."

I stared at him, smirking then told Jacob, "We'll meet you there, Jacob." The werewolf nodded and took the cabin out and down to the hall, leaving me and Ace.

Once they were gone I looked at Ace and said, "Listen, whatever problem you have, it's ggetting on my nerves-- horribly. Now, I suggest we start this over and you tell me what's bugging you."

_"What's bugging me is that you think you're sooo perfect with your looks and all, and you're trying to be all happy and such but life isn't that way. Look at Romeo and Juilet, idiot. But, I guess I can rant to him anyway."_ Was what he was thinking about saying to me, but luckily, his better half replied, "Those other boys, they're annoying! Seriously... That smoke crap and then how that Jacob so smiley and happy. The only one really tolerable is proabably Cam and you. Maybe Danni since he's always on his iPod."

I chuckled then patted his back, "They are pretty annoying. And I hate Jacob so much, Ace. Don't worry, it's natural. He tried to do some stupid stuff to my girlfriend. Besides, he has a dog's brain." I smirked at the joke he didn't get, even though he smiled like he understood.

"Fine, fine... Just can you make sure he stays away from me? And I swear to God that if Sage doesn't back off of me-- I will punch him."

I laughed and then patted his back, maybe camp wouldn't be too bad. After all, one kid already opened up to me. I ruffled his hand and said, "Punch him and say it was an accident. As long as you don't mind me punching Jacob?"

Ace smiled then stood up and held out his pinky. "Deal." He said. I gave a crooked smile then shook my pinky to his, making him shudder from skin contact and pull his hand away, smirking andmoving towards the door, "Are you made ice or something? Jeez! Wear some gloves!" He chuckled as I followed behind him out the door.

I smirked and then chuckled, "Haha, very funny." The warm air was quite nice as we approached the flooding Mess Hall. This kid could be pretty nice to deal with. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

**Lol, sorry. I had to add Ace because I needed some Edward Jr. lol Thanks for reading, and I'm trying to add stuff before Jan. 4th, when school starts again. Ughhh!**

**Anyway, thank you guys!**


	4. Romeo

**Okay, I wasn't going to do a new chapter until the New Year, but you guys are so nice and keep telling me to update. Thanks, really that's great for me! Anyway, this one is probably will be shorter than the others. lol thanks! BTW- A poll is up!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! **

**BPOV**

I stood at the doorway of the Mess Hall, waiting for Edward. Jacob was saving me a seat over at the Counselor's table. But I seriously didn't want to sit by him. That's why I was waiting for Edward to come so he'd protect me like always.

The rough wood wasn't doing wonders for my back. It sucker really. It hurt and ached, but I didn't want to stand up straight because I didn't want to look like a maniac waiting for him. So, there I was, waiting paitiently for my dear to come.

Finally, Edward ecsorting some little kid came into view. I gave a grin, then by habit I stood up. He came up to me, wrapping a cold arm around my waist and pulling me forward so we could kiss as the boy chuckled. I broke the kiss then looked down at him, and asked Edward, "Who the he-- hockey sticks is this?"

Edward smiled and then kissed my forehead, "His name is Ace, he's in my Cabin." then he turned to ace, "Hey, why don't you head inside, this is the one I was talking about." Ace chuckled then nodded, going in.

"Whatever you say, _Romeo._"

At that I had to laugh and shake my head, because Romeo was nothing compared to Edward.

I turned back to Edward and then smiled, "So... You were talking about me, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he flashed me that dazzling smile.

"Yes, I was telling him about my gorgeous princess that if Jacob tries to get with I'm going to kill him." He purred into my ear. I smiled and then kissed his cold cheek, as if I was kissing a stop sign in the middle of winter. I felt his hand take mine and lead me into the kid-flooded Mess Hall.

We walked by tables of chattering kids, all wearing the same shirts with different numbers. His hand kept a firm grip on mine and mine of his. The counselor table was on the far right side of the log room. Every table was made of wood, wooden benches as if longs were sawed in half, then the table was the same way. As we came towards the Counselor Table, my eyes caught Jacob's who were staring right at me as he sat on the edge, sitting beside Rosalie, who didn't look annoyed by it. Quickly I looked away, to alice who was two empty seats from the end, grinning.

Did I mention that I absolutely love Alice? I swear, she's the best. Saving Edward and I a seat? She was the best, and forever more will be in my book (right under Edward of course!)

I sat inbetween Alice and Edward, smiling as I did so. Edward was grinning as he looked over at me, his light brown eyes sparkling. I blushed then moved my chair a bit closer, his hand taking mine under the table. I grinned happily, my thought locked upon him.

Until that stupid Mr. Jeills had to go and talk.

"CHILDREN CHILDREN!" His deep voice boomed. Everyone instantly silenced and looked over to him, a bit scared actually. I looked over as well ast the pudgy man, still flirting with Edward.

"Welcome to Camp Bosalwakee, one and all! I'm Mr. Jeill's! The Camp's head! Now, we are all here to have a great first week of summer, and if you like it lot, then you can come back in July for another round of it!" Several cheers bursted out, which Mr. Jeill's silenced. "Now, when your here there'll be bonfires, canoe trips, hikes, _and _adventure everywhere! Now who's up for that?" The man asked, with a jolly grin on his face. the campers shouted and hollered, one boy that looked like he was perfectly ready to be sent in a G.I Joe box stepped onto the table, pumping his fists into the air.

"YEAH! ADVENTURE IS MY MIDDLE NAME!" He shouted, gritting his teeth together.

Jacob jumped up and barked, "SAGE!" And the boy sat down, muttering something loudly about smoke bombs. I looked at Edward who shook his head, telling me not to ask. So I didn't.

"_Anyway,_" Mr. Jeill's started, "We wake up at 6:30! counselors, you wake up at 5! Me and Sadie groaned as well as the cabin members, We were the only humans to be counselors. Jake didn't seem upset about it, almost excited, and the Cullens and hale's never slept anyway!

Mr. Jeill looked at both of us then raised his hands to silence everyone. "But remember... No one goes out in the woods without a counselor. NO ONE." All eyes settled on the Sage boy, who grinned and gave a girly wave. Emmett snickered, which was loud enough for me to hear from down the table. I shook my head then heard Mr. Jeill's say, "Now, go roam with a partner or group-- NO GOING INTO THE WOODS!" At once everyone scattered into groups or pairs.

I was arm-in-arm with Edward, kissing his cheek as we just watched each other.

Then a shadow loomed over me. A very tall and big shadow. I looked up to see Jacob and smiled happily. "Hi, Jake." I said sweetly. He was nice, but it was a bit akward.

"Hi, Bells! Wanna go with me out into the lake? I'm sure your bloodsucker will be hiding from the sun?"

Edward growled and hissed, "It's cloudy outside, nimwitt."

Jacob shrugged, "Like I care. Anyway---" he held his hand out to me, "Bells?"

I looked at Edward who was looking at me, then at Jacob who was also. I knew who my answer was, but I felt bad about it. "Sorry, Jake. Edward and I were partners already."

"And three is two many." Edward added, still sounding like a gentlemas.

I smiled at my werewolf sweetly then sincerly said, "Better luck next time."

"Yeah... Yeah next time!" He grinned then looked over to the Sadie girl, who was sitting alone at the counselor desk, apperantly looking out into space. "Hey Sadie!" Jacob said, moving over to her. I looked at Edward then stood up, smiling a bit.

"Did you have to be mean?" I asked, a disapproving mock frown coming over.

Edward smiled, kissing my frown then running his freezing hands through my hair, "I'm sorry... I don't want you getting fleas."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as we started walking out into the cloudy camp. Some kids were running by to the docks, were Rose and Emmett were sitting on the docks-- until Emmett jumped in, clothes and all and started swimming with the kids.

I chuckled then laid my head on Edward's shoulder until I heard a small giggle from behind me. I looked back and saw that boy that Edward was with earlier. What was his name? It was a card. Jack...? Diamond...? Spade...? Ace! Yes, that was him. And he was with that amanda girl from my cabin. I just had to laugh because they seemd like they were getting along perfectly, as if a miniature version on Edward and myself.

I kissed Edward's cheek then asked, "Since when did we get cloned and shrink?" I asked softly.

Edward gave his delicate laugh and said, "I think it's cute. All Ace does is read and make smart comments to Jacob." He grinned.

I shook my head, "Amanda reads a lot too. And she has very good aim with a tennis shoe." I shook my head and then shrugged, "Wow... Do you think he could be a vampire?" I teased, grinning and kissing his amazing lips once more.

He held the kiss until he remembered I had to breath then whispered, "Who knows?" Then held me close to his chest as we started for a playground that was hidden behind the Mess Hall, several kids were there just talking or playing tag. but Edward walked past it, turning a bit towards the lake, but not to where Emmett and Rose were with the kids, but in a lonely part for some alone time.

Perfect.

**Lol, Happy New Year's Eve everyone. I hope you have an AMAZING 2008. I have school on the 4th, but it's a Friday xD my school is so dumb... But then when it does start up, my replies will be a bit slower. But... If you guys want me to write from... Oh IDK, Ace's POV or something, just tell me so. Lol, I have a few things planned for him. D!**


	5. Running and Fighting

**Lol, well. I started this when I posted the 4th chapter, because I wanted to zoom in on someone that's been a shadow. One of my favorite Cullens. (Okay I love them all) So, in this one, I'm going to have a bit of a surprise at the end, so this way.**

**WARNING: I switch between a lot of people here. XD**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**JasperPOV**

Alice and I, hand in hand, walking on a path through the gorgeous woods. Every so often the light musical of a bird's call would give us some music. She was gorgeous, and balanced me out so to say. I couldn't imagine what I'd be doing without her-- probably dead or something.

"So... Jazz..." She started after our talk about our Cabins. I looked at her, a smile that couldn't be held back over my lips. I knew that I was making her happy, but I could feel her becoming quite nervous. She looked at me with her gorgeous eyes and I couldn't help but lock into hers. "Well..." she started again. "We've been friends for a long time. And you're really important to me..."

Oh god... Oh god...

"And... You're a great guy, an amazing hunter, and so level headed." Now my nervousness was making her nervous. She looked over to a large oak tree just a bit from the path, gently she lead me over to it and we sat down. She stared at the grass, and I kept staring at her.

"Jasper, I'm... I think that I..." She stared up at me, making me tremble lightly. As quickly as she came, she vanished, running no doubt. I stared blankly at the way we came, not sure even which way she went.

"ALICE! WAIT!" I called, but I knew she was probably too far to hear me. What did she want to tell me!? Did she like me? I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly. I held my head in my hands and then scowled bitterly at myself. Why didn't I go after her? I had no idea? Why did I calm her down when I had the chance? I was nervous. Why didn'tI do so many things? And how come she didn't see this was going to happen?

I stood up, rushing back to the camp. I was there in an amazingly fast speed. At once I jogged to the docks, so the kids wouldn't go insane at my speed. When I reached the docks I looked at Rose and Emmett, who were watching kids swim, as Emmett swam with them. I looked at Rose. "Rose, did Alice come by here?" She could tell the panic in my voice.

"No. Why? Is she hurt?"

Now Emmett was climbing out of the water and hauling himself onto the dock, worry stretched over his face, "What the hell happened?!"

A murmer of _"Oooooh!" "You said a bad word!" "Wash his mouth out!" _came from the children in the water. Rose smacked Emmett across the head, but he didn't care.

I quickly explained what had happened and Emmett had a look of worry over his face. "We need to go find Edward to have himhelp us. Rose, stay here." Emmett said to her.

Rose shook her head, "You won't find Edward, he took Bella into the woods and they probably won't be back till dinner." She looked at the kids then smiled lightly. Emmett mouthed a curse word that luckily the kids didn't see.

"Fine fine! Jasper, let's go." His wet hand started pulling me towards the woods. And the moment we were out of sight we split up. Emmett headed north and I headed west.

Regret was stabbing my heart. What if something happened to her? What could I do then?! A bear... Wolf... Werewolf... Coyote? Now I know Alice can take care of herself, but it still worried me. I closed my eyes then shoutd, "ALICE?!"

The only reply I got was my echo, taunting me.

**EmmettPOV**

Great! Just peachy perfect! Not an hour into camp and one us us goes and messes up already! My sister somewhere in the woods. And the damn pine needles and animal trails were confusing me so I couldn't follow the trail perfectly.

Why were girls so moody? It was clear--to me at least-- that Alice and Jasper were meant for each other! Why the hell didn't she tell him? UGH!

The pine needles were stabbing my arms and legs. Even if I didn't feel them really, it was annoying. I was pushing logs and small trees out of my way, continuing to run forward. I knew if I kept going this way I'd reach cliffs or mountains soon enough.

With a deep breath I kept running, barking my sisters name, "ALICE! ALICE! ALICE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The echos came back at me, making me feel alone. "ALICE PLEASE!" I shouted, my anger rising. All I wanted was for her to be okay. That's all I wanted.

**AlicePOV**

After the fiasco with Jasper I was running to Bella. I found her curled up to Edward beside the lake, watching from a hidden canopy of trees. I looked at Bella, who paniced when she saw me, then hugged me.

"Bella... I... I'm so stupid! I ouldn't tell Jazz that I... That I really like him, damnit!" I laid my head onto her shoudler, lightly crying.

Edward stood up then said firlmly, "Alice," He was obviously tapping ther minds because he was staring at the air, "they're out there looking for you. Emmett and Jasper." Now I felt horrible. I stood up then wiped my tears away.

"What do they think that I can't protect myself?" I barked, my sorrow replaced by anger. what in the world?! They should have known that if i _was_ lost or hurt, I could take proper care of myself! How dare they! Damn boys!

"Er... Well, they're worried about you, Alice. Don't be angry because they care." Edward gently said.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, which calmed me down. "Listen," she started, "you'll be just fine! They're worried about you because they love you. It'll be okay. I just think tha--"

I wasn't listening, a vision instantly came. There was a boy, watching Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rose, and I go into the woods. He was following us. We were walking, stalking our prey. Then Emmett said something in reply to something Rosalie said, "_Of course I'm going to hunt for mountain lion! What do you think I am? Human? Werewolf!? no offense to Bella Edward. Offense to the mutt though."_

_"None taken. She'll be a vampire soon enough... And I don't care about Black at all..."_

Then I came back to Bella staring at me, Edwrad beside her.

I flashed a dark look at Edward. "We aren't hunting tonight. So I suggest that you go now and find the other two while you're at it. Get me something and I'll take Bella back." I reached out and took Bella's hand, but Edward was holding her back.

"Alice what's going on?" Edward hissed.

I looked at him, eyes darkening. "Someone here... A little boy watching us hunt. He heard us saying about being vampires. And Jacob being a werewolf."

His expression changed to almost horror. Bella's fully did. I nodded slowly, "Yes. I know. So go to the others, tell them to bring Rose and I something."

He nodded then kissed Bella and walked back to camp. I knew at once he was going to start running soon.

Bella was staring at me, her eyes wide. "Are you... Are you serious?" I nodded slowly then forced myself to give an assuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can avoid it. Besides, if he does then we can tell him he was dreaming." I grinned, but I was a bit nervous on who this boy was, and what he could do with that information.

**AcePOV**

"Pfft! How'd Chase and I end up in a cabin with _you?"_ Sage prodded at me. Amanda already gave Sage a black eye, but he was still at it. I held her around the wrist to hold her back. That took almost all my strength though. We had just been sitting under a tree by the lake, that luckily had a tre swing so we could talk about books and such while she swung and I pushed. then Sage and Chase came along. Those idiots.

"Sage, shut up. Just because I'm not stupid like you and that puppy of Jacob's, doesn't mean I can't be in that Cabin, after all Cam, and Danni are sensible. So is Edward." I barked, sourly.

Chase threw his head back and hissed, "That bloodsucker?" What the hell did that mean? "He's dumber than a rock! And he's a leech!" I felt myself grow angrier and angrier at each comment. Amanda could obviously tell.

She placed her hands on my shoulders, trying to hold me back from anything stupid. "Take it back_!"_

Now they found my soft spot. Sage rolled his eyes, "You're dumber than he is! I guess that's kind of hard to beat, huh?" My eyes must have turned teary or something because Sage pointed at me and said, "Aww, the baby's gonna cry! Girly-man"

Amanda spun around and said, "He's smarter than you'll ever be! And what's so bad about being a girl?!" She took a step toward him, her black haired ponytail almost hitting me in the face. Somehow that calmed me down. She stepped closer and then hissed, "Want another black-eye, there, Sage? Mr. _Adventure?_" Sage smirked then placed his hands on his hips like a superhero.

"I dare ya!" He roared back.

My hands went around amanda's waist and pulled her back a bit. "Amanda," I started, turning so I faced her, "calm down. I can face these idiots, you know I can. I'll meet you in the Mess Hall soon." She sighed in irratation then started for the Mess Hall, glancing back at me, regret in her brown eyes.

I turned back to Sage and Chase and grumbled, "Go crawl in the whole you guys came from. _Please." _

Chase smirk then took a step closer and shoved me, but I held my ground. "Pfft, what your little bloodsucker friend going to help?" Sage was right behind him. They took turns shoving me back till I was against the tree.

Sage answered for me, "Hell no." Then threw a punch at my gut. I moved to the right, so it wouldn't hit my. But, I was hit right in the jaw. My head knocked back and hit the tree. There was nothing I did to let them have the pleasure that they got to me. I could feel blood falling down my lip but, i did nothing to try and stop it.

Sage placed his elbow into my chest, thinking he was holding me there. Wow, these two must be stupid. I sighed, blood falling onto his arm. He looked at me in disgust then moved closer and there was my chance. My left foor flew up from the ground, kicking Sage in the gut. He flinched a bit, but still held his ground, his elbow digging farther in.

"Chase, you wanna teach him what happens when he tries stupid stuff?"

"Knock it off you two!" Came the fimilar voice. I looked over their shoulder and saw Cam dribbling his soccer ball and watching the fight.

"Cam! I can handle this!" I said confidently. He didn't believe me. Because he picked up his soccer ball and then walked up casually to Sage and chase, who had turned to face him, though the elbow didn't let up.

Chase smiled, "Hey, Cam! Why don't you give a swing at him?" Cam smiled happily, turning to me like he _wanted _to hit me. Did he really want to? I didn't do anything to him, why the hell did he hate me?

He pulled back his arm, dropping the soccer ball. Then threw a punch, contanct was never made, but instead came over and hit Chase. I stared at him, a small smile then looked at Sage, who still had focus on me. Even though that Chase was on the ground, holding his head. Cam was aiming for Sage now, but yet again-- no contact was made. Chase had tackled him and they were wrestling on the ground. In a matter of moments, Chase was sitting triumphantly upon him.

Sage laughed then said, "You're really stupid," I braced myself, andthen felt another punch into my gut. The wind was knocked out of me, causeing me to hunch over a bit in pain. Then another punch to my jaw, making me come back up so my face was facing his.

I looked at him, then muttered, "Take it back! What you said about Edward and the others!" He laughed, a musty stentch falling over my face. I winced a bit.

"No. It's true, he _is_ stupid. Cam _is _a wimp. Danni _is _a coward. And you, you're all of them put together." I knew it, it was the begining of a beautiful hatefulness.

I shut my eyes tightly together, ready for the punch. I was ready for him to hit me. Because then it'd probably be over. I'd go to the nurse or black out or something. My lip was bleeding and I knew that I was going to have bruises. Did it matter? No. It didn't.

I did feel bad though, for doing that to Amanda, for not being able to defend Edward, for letting Cam and Danni down too. I shut my eyes close together, I didn't want to see the smug smile of pleasure he got from the blood that was obviously falling down my lip and that I had closed my eyes.

I braced for another punch, holding my hands into tight fists, holding my breath.

** Now, this is getting good. D Lol, Happy New Year! Thanks everyone!**


	6. Bug Juice

**okay! Well... Now we all know what happened to Ace. Sage and Chase beat him up. Amanda was waiting at the Mess Hall. Cam came and Chase started beating him up. Alice was about to tell Jasper something, but she ran away. Emmett and Jasper thought she ran away from camp, so went to find her. Alice had a vision. Edward went to find the two. Rose was watching kids. Now, that's a summary! Lol.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**AcePOV**

Stupid Sage. Stupid Chase. I ended up getting a black eye, bloody lip, the wind knocked out of me, a bruised chest, and a bloody nose. Cam, luckily, only got the wind knocked out of him before the two left. Then, Cam and I went to the Mess Hall, where Amanda flipped out. She was storming out the door, going to find Chase and Sage no doubt. But Cam and I convinced her that it wasn't worth it. So, instead we just went to the Camp Nurse. Her name was Ms. Laven, young, blonde, and looked like a school nurse from a fairy tale.

As we left the nurse, Amanda was looking at my eye. "Ace, you shoul have let me at least do something about that. Let me at least go give them bloody noses." She smiled, placed her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head as we started walking for the Cabins, planning to just talk.

"No, Amanda. thank you, though... But I can take care of it." I smiled at her, giving a nod of appreciation that she'd threaten them. I found it a bit humerous at that she'd do something like that for me. I grinned at her, chuckling a bit.

"What?" Cam asked, looking at us with a confused look.

I pulled my hand away then shook my head. "Nothing nothing..."

Cam shrugged, then started talking about things he wanted to do in camp, like canoeing and hiking mostly. Amdanda was making jokes, and I was laughing with them, having a lot of fun actually. Just talking. The sun was starting to sink beneath the pine trees, giving the sky a variety of colors. It was gorgeous, the colors blended perfectly with the trees and the shadows.

Mr. Jeill's had come through the camp, shouting with a megaphone, "EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT BACK TO YOUR CABIN! DINNER IS IN TWENTY MINUTES!" Panic struck me, locking up my body. Cam took my shoulder when he saw my face pale then shook me a bit.

"Oi, hey! Ace, did you see a ghost?" He looked forward, the soccerball back under his arm nearly dropped when he did. But didn't see anything. I shook my head.

I spun to Amanda then said, "I'll see you at dinner! Don't punch anything or anyone!" She laughed, thinking I was kidding. But a part of me wasn't. I took Cam's arm and then started running back towards our Cabin. He stumbled along clumisly, stammering something I couldn't hear or didn't care to.

My legs were taking me as quick as possible when Cam could finally speak and control his legs so I wasn't pulling him. "Wh-why are we going so fast?! What's the rush?!" I didn't even look back at him, but could talk perfectly as the Cabin came into view.

I went faster and faster, my legs almost feeling numb. "I don't want Edward to know that I got beat up! Edward, Danni, and Jacob. I don't want them to know what happened today with us. Okay? The other two won't start talking because they'll get into trouble. Unless they're dumber than I thought."

We stopped at the cabin, nearly skidding and falling. I threw open the door, running inside. Thank god that no one was there yet. I jumped onto my bed then grabbed my Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and held it up before my face. "If they ask what we did we played soccer with Amanda." I started to pretend reading, trying to hide my black eye.

The first to come in was Sage and Chase. Sage had his black eye clear to see and then he looked at me, the same disgust as before. I could tell by his look that I was supposed to shut up about the eye. So I did, not really caring about it really.

"Yeah, make sure you add Taylor Swift!" A mocking girl voice came from outside the Cabin. There was a strange laugh then it was clear. _Danni._

"Yeah, and you make sure_ you _add Bob Marley, Tabi!" There were two laughs then the door opened to Danni stepping in, the earphones out. "Later, Tabi!" He called out the door. At once he explained, "Tabi Miller, from Cabin 4! Her, Dean from Cabin 6, and I were swapping iPod's. Dean has some great songs! And Tabi had these pretty awesome songs from the Musical Wicked."

Chase chuckled, "So, you gotta girlfriend? Maybe you and Ace can get your _girlfriends _together and go double-dating!" He grinned and then smiled at Danni and chuckled when he blushed but glared. "Hey, I'm just messing around..." He turned on his side then muttered, "Ace's girlfriend might give you a black eye..." Danni looked confused but was silenced by a frown from Chase.

Then came the other two, which is where I hid my face in my book. The two were bickering back and forth about Bella, the girl I had met earlier.

"This is my time to shine, _Eddie._ Just let me have one day with her!"

"It's up to her, for the millionth tim--" They both had turned to Sage's bunk, looking at his face, obviously at his eye. "What happened?" Edward asked, but Sage comepletely ignored him, not even looking at him, but up at the ceiling.

Jacob smiled then said, "Sage, what happened?"

_Now, _Sage talked. "Me and Chase were wrestling and climbing the Oak Tree by the lake. The one with the tire swing! _Ace and Cam were there."_ I buried my head further into the book, further and futher as Sage went on with the lie, "They barely came up, it was pretty pathetic really. Isn't that right, you two?"

Cam grinned, obviously a great liar, "Yeah. I'm a bit scared of heights." Then he was silent.

Then I could feel it, Edward's eyes peircing into me, hiding behind the book. I muttered from behind the pages, "Yeah, the branches looked like they were going to break, it was smarter, and Amanda and I were talking about books." I felt like I was committing a horrible crime, like murder. I heard his footsteps come closer then my bottom bunk was accompanied by another figure. I releaxed myself then saw the pale fingers touch the top of the book, as if to pull it down a bit.

Agaisnt all my better judgement I pulled the pook back, making it escape his gentle grip. I had to keep my face hidden from Edward. Because if he knew the truth, then --like everyone else, he'd want to fight _my _battles.

Danni (thank you Danni!) spoke up in the middle of the deafning silence. "I'm starving! Let's go to dinner please." I felt the weight lift off my bed, thanking Danni over and over in my mind. With my book still at my face, I sat up from the bed, Came placing his arm around my shoulders to guide me. God, it was good to have a friend like him.

Edward was right behind us though, because it was the norma Sage/Chase fight to be behind Jacob, then Danni who was eager to get to dinner, then Cam and I then Edward. My nervousness flooded over me as we were guided to dinner.

**BPOV**

"Jackie! Hop down from there and come on! Honestly, kid! You're going to kill yourself one of these days." I shouted as Jackie jumped from the top of bunks to the next one and back and forth. I shook my head as she jumped to the ground, stumbling on her landing a bit, but not dying.

The girls lined up, Alice and I in the back. They weren't really paying attention to us. Jackie and Ann were talking about hiking in the hills later on, Claire was looking with Dylan over Amanda, smiling and then doing her hair against her will. She wasn't complaining as they muttered among each other about make up, yet she did look a bit annoyed, yet happy and nervous at the same time.

Alice smiled at me, then whispered, "Claire is such a doll... I was looking through her make up earlier," I flashed a shocked expression at her, which she lied, "to make sure she didn't have drugs! Jeesh. But anyway, she could do some real works with what she has. Hot iron, blush, foundation, 3 kinds of shampoo and conditioner, oh there was so much."

I looked at Alice and said with a smile, "It seems like everyone here is getting a mini-version of themselves. It's a bit funny, really." Alice grinned a bit then looked down at herself, for the first time I saw uncertainty about her appearance.

"Do you think I'm... Er... Pretty, Bella?"

I opened my eyes wide. Was she seriously asking that question? I chuckled, "Well... Alice I love you and all... But there's another person." I grinned when she gave a mock glare at me, and then chuckled, "Of _course_ you're pretty, Alice! Look at yourself, how are you not pretty?"

She bit her lip, running a hand through her black hair, "Do you think that... Jasper will think I'm pretty?" I smiled, patting her back. She was asking questions with such obvious answers I was half-debating if she _did _find drugs in Claire's make-up and took them.

"Of course! Alice how in the hel--" I looked at Dylan who was smirking at me and waiting for me to say it. "How in the Tooth Fairy do you think that he doesn't like you?" I smiled at her then at Dylan who was chuckling.

"Seriously? Tooth Fairy? That's all you have?" She smirked. Her ponytailed reddishbrown hair made her look like a disney character with an attitude. Dylan turned to Alice, hands on her hips, "Listen, girly. You're damn beautiful, and that boy is crazy as hell if he doesn't see that shit." It was clear she was trying to fit as many cuss words into that sentance. And since she fit three in I was in awe.

I turned to Alice and then muttered, "She's right... A miniature Emmett, but right." Alice shook her head, giving a musical laugh again, which made me laugh.

Until Jackie shouted from the front, "Let's go let's go!" Then threw open the door and so the messy Cabin 8 started for the Mess Hall, where everyone else was already towards. I smiled happily, following my group. Jackie and Ann must have been racing or something because before soon we were running.

I was shouting at them to slo down because I wasn't a runner and Alice was jogging to look normal. We passed Emmett, which made him and Jasper make their Cabin also race like it was a competition. Then Sadie convinced her Cabin to run while Rose walked. Then Edward and Jacob's Cabin was passed and they began racing against each other, the Cabin following with two boys running to follow, one with a book up to his face, with one of the other's guiding him while the last boy was running to catch up with the others.

Finally the doors to the Mess Hall came into view. I looked over at Alice and then grinned, I sped up a bit and she jogged faster. Then I sprinted forward, she was easily on my heels. I knew I was going to lose since she was a vampire and I was human. But, I still tried.

Anne and Jackie flew through the doors, Emmet and Jasper's group behind them, then the rest of our Cabin, then Edward and Jacob flew through the doors, the three boys following. Then Sadie and her Cabin, then the walkers-- the boy behind the book, the boy with him, and Rose.

Mr. Jeill's was standing in the middle of the room, a kitchen like there was in school cafeteria's. Almost everyone was catching their breath from the race when Jackie jumped up, "I won! SWEET!" Ann rolled her eyes mockingly.

"I stumbled!"

Mr. Jeill's shook his head, an obvious grin there. He told all the campers to go get their food then the counselors would go. Once again I sat at the table, where I had been earlier, beside Edward. I grinned at him chuckling. "Have a nice run?"

He smiled, his cold hands running over my back then back up again. A shiver followed his touch along with goosebumps and a blush. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, his soft breath tingling over my ear. "It was worth it to see you running like that. It was sexy..." I grabbed the chair then leaned over to him, trying to keep myself under control. It was obvious he was trying to drive me mad, because he whispered again, "It was hard to keep myself from going over there to you..."

I blushing rapidly then turned to him. At once I was sunk into another kiss, my eyes closed and my fluttering hands reached out and held his ice cheeks to keep the kiss in. There was so much passion and love in the kiss, her heart was burning with joy and love for Edward. All for Edward.

The world became a bit dizzy, forcing me to pull from the delicious sanctuary of his mouth, yet it had to be that way because kids were coming back into the cafeteria with a weird bottle with a blue, green, red, or yellow liquid, on a tray with a sandwhich of their choice.

At once my eye caught the boy with the book to his face as he passed. Amanda and the boy he was with earlier were guiding him to the tabe. Every now and then he'd trip or stumble but finally sat down as far away from the Couselor table as possible with his other other friend sitting across from him as Amanda sat by his side. "_What's his problem?"_

"Councselors, you can go now!" Mr. Jeill's shouted, smiling as he sat in the middle of the table, no food in hand but instead a red folder. Edwrad took my hand, standing up with me as we started over towards the careteria. I held Edward's hand tightly and smiled over at him. With a bright smile he rubbed my shoulders, making me slow down a bit. He chuckled then held me close to his cold chest, almost pushing me along.

"Hey... Hey, Edward?" I asked, grabbing a tray. He took one of his own, then took mine. I took it back and when he re-took it back I let him. He grabbed me a green bottle of liquid and himself a blue. "Who's the boy with thbook up to his face, and why?"

Edward sighed, the smile fading then said, "That's Ace, remember him?" I nodded so he continued, "Sage and Chase beat up him and Cam. Amanda saw a bit of it... He doesn't want to tell me so I'm not forcing him..."

I stared at Edward as he said that, carrying both trays back towards the table. I smiled, blushing and then pulling out both of our chairs, sitting down in mine. He hand me my tray and I smiled, blushing again when he sat next to me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled, turning so he'd be at an angle facing me. I opened up the bottle and a fruity smell came out, as if a gummi bear puiked out a gummi worm which was mashed up and was dead for a week or two. I flinched back, my eyes stinging a bit. "What the hell is that?" I asked in a soft voice.

Alice's head leaned over and said with a smile, "Bug juice." I gagged once more, imagining a fly or beetle getting swattted so that a green splat was left on the window. I shook my head and then looked at kids, they were also cautious about the drink, some even had drank it. They seemed to like it or not mind because they just drank it like water.

I pulled the bottle to my lips, seeing a few kids look at me as I did. The tangy and gummi scents flowed up to my nose, making me hold back a gag. Slowly the juice came into my mouth. My eyes widened and then the bottle fell on the table. I placed both hands over my mouth, my stomach being sent into a tornado. My face lost feeling and I felt a queasy uprising.

As quick as I had ran to the Mess Hall--maybe even quicker-- I rushed out the doors, holding my mouth with one hand and my stomach with the other. The first place I saw was the woods, and I could hear murmers from the Mess hall fainlty falling as I approached the woods. Once I knew I was out of their sight and ear shot, my stomach gave a gut wrenching sound, sending me to lean over my an old tree and vomit.

for about another five minutes I was hurling. I knew that Edward was probably back in the Mess Hall, worrying about me, or maybe on his way there.

Finally the horrible puiking was ove,r leaving my body to tremble. I leaned against a tree, using my hand to make sure that there was no puik on my face. Thankfully enough, there wasn't. I moved to a tree away, sitting down and holding my knees to my chest. That was so gross. On so many levels.

My mouth had the taste of Bug Juice in it, making me shudder and then look around. by now thesun was completely down, and darkness had fallen. I hadn't noticed until now, which scared me. Slowly, and having to use the trunk of the tree for balance, I stood up. My legs trembling. I looked around, trying to remember which way camp was. I looked to my right then my left. Through the trees I saw the huge hills, on all sides.

"Damnit..." I cursed, starting to walk towards the left. Cold was settling in as I bit my lip, "Edward!" I called out, no reply coming over.

_"Crack!"_ The sound of a snapping twig made. My heart leapt and I paniced. At once Istarted running, then sprinting. I swerved past trees, my heart thudding madly in my chest. I could hear footsteps of something behind me. Making me fear for my life deeply. My legs started shaking more and more, making it almost hard to run. I looked back, which was my mistake. When I was trying to see what was following me, a low, hard branch caught my face. Knocking me backwards, which was enough for my body, making me black out with whatever it was winning the race.

**DA DA DUM. lol, who, or what is it? Hmmm... Thanks everyone for the reviews! D**


	7. It's Just a Song

**Hey, sorry that it's been a while. School, and a lot of things just rushing up on me. lol But, anyway, I'm here and I'm writing! Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Do I own Twilight? No. No I don't.**

_It's Just a Song_

**BPOV**

A soft warmth fell over my skin to wake me up from what seemed like two days worth the dreams of Edward falling into my head. I let my eyes slowly fall open to see the starry sky over the head of trees and the lake, far below. I let out a scream then clung to a shirt that was away from it. Wait, a shirt?! I ran my hands over the heated body again then I heard the husky laugh.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty." His voice said, shattering the cool night sky. I turned my head up and saw the one, the only--

"Jacob!" I gasped, then glanced back at the trees then looked down. We were on top of a large hill, on a rocky ledge that looked like a miniature Pride Rock from the Lion King, letting me and my werewolf friend sit on top. "What... What the hell am I doing up here?! What happened?!" I glared at Jacob then was about to pull from his arms, but he set me down on the ground beside him. I looked over to his grinning face then back at the trees, taking deep breaths.

"Calm down, Bells... You ran out of the Mess Hall to puke, then Edward said to wait a few seconds before either of us would go after you. But, only one of us could since the other had to go put the kids up. You were out of it for about... Forty minutes since you ran into my chest, thank you." He knocked on his abs, grinning in almost an apology.

I held my head in my hands and felt my stomach growled. Probably was empty now since the day's worth of food was now over the forest floor. I sighed then felt his warm arm pulling me into him. I glared at him and then hissed, "No funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it..." His voice replied, in a bare whisper. I looked back at the moon and the stars and then felt tired and hungry. But not cold, no I felt warm in fact. I looked back at him, placing my hands in my armpits, refusing to place them on him.

"Can I just go back to Edward now? Please, Jake?" I stared at him with puppy dog eyes and then he sighed and scooped me up, then nodded in sadness.

"Yeah... Yeah, you can..." He started walking, obviously refusing to turn into a werewolf for my safety or just so the walk would be longer as we started down the Pride Rock. I looked away, feeling guilt wash over me. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with Jacob, it was just that I felt awkward being so close to him. Being in his arms, and not Edwards.

I forced myself to look back up at him, and I saw him looking forward, staring at the path back to camp. I looked away. After all, why should I feel bad for Jacob? He doesn't like my boyfriend! He doesn't support me and he wanted me to date him! I had a right to feel protective about my space to him. Yet at the same time, I felt horrible about not being nice to him after all, he is helping me out.

I looked back up a him, then said softly, "Thank you for helping me, Jake." Smiling softly. When he grinned, his white teeth gleamed in the moonlight then he turned down to me. I had to grin back and then I laughed a bit and pulled my hands out from my armpits and laid them on my knees, grinning.

"Finally!" He cheered. I raised my eyebrow at him sudden outburst of joy then shook my head when he giggled in falsetto, "You smiled!" I placed my hand over my eyes, taking a deep breathing and chuckling.

"Shocker, 'eh?"

"Quite!"

I relaxed a bit in his arms, rubbing the back of my head and then looked forward as we finally reached the bottom of the hill and he still carried me. No matter how many times I said he should put me down, he never did, just continued on.

Silence pierced the air like a knife and awkwardness flooded through my veins from not talking. I looked down at my feet, then over at trees, then looked back at him, smiling. With hope to strike up a conversation I said, "So... How is your cabin? Are they brats or... What?" I grinned and then looked at him, my smile unwavering as I waited.

He looked down at me and then flashed a small grin and then chuckled, making me shake a bit since I was still against his chest. "Yeah, they're nice kids. Let's see... There's Chase, he's one of my personal favorites because he's from La Push too. He knows some of the werewolf things and wants to be one already. Then there's Sage. Now he's a character! When he first came to the Cabin, he came in through a window, with a smoke effect. It was hysterical. Danni also is pretty fun, during the free period Sadie and I saw him and someone from her cabin talking about music. Then Cam is pretty shy, so I don't really know him.

"Then their's Ace. Actually, my least favorite. He was hiding behind a book almost all day... And he and Edward have a thing, so if I were you I'd probably keep a tighter grab on your man before Ace takes him." He grinned cockily and I glared and took the palm of my hand and slapped him across the face, even though it didn't hurt him or make him move.

"Jackass." I muttered then said in Edward and Ace's defense. "Ace and Amanda seem to be pretty close and for your information-- Edward is mine. So shut it." I looked away, a bit pissed that he said that about the two of them.

"What about your cabin?" He asked, trying to change the subject. I shrugged then sighed, shaking my head a bit.

"A cartoon character set. Amanda is a smart thirteen year old, she's from Forks. There's Ann who is quite rebellious who's also thirteen but from La Push. Dylan is a swearing, sports playing twelve year old. Jackie is like Ann, but a bit more active and likes adventure more, twelve too. And then Claire, she's a miniature Alice so to say."

Jacob nodded and then looked back at the path, smiling and asking, "Any favorites?"

I shrugged and said, "They're okay. Every now and then they'll be hell, but other than that it's okay. After all, Alice is there to help. She's not very good with kids, but keeps them in line somehow." I took a deep breath then felt his hand lift a bit and then look down at his wrist.

"It's nights out in ten minutes. Need me to run?" I bit my lip then gave a light nod, bracing myself just in case. at once it felt like a slower version of Edward's running, but still fast. Trees flew past us like we were in a car; sickening turns and twists followed with the running. I closed my eyes, but that didn't do any better.

Finally, after a few moments he stopped to a light walk. I opened my eyes and aw the lake glistening with the moonlight. The Cabins having dim lights which meant it was almost time for lights out. I grinned then jumped from his arms, grinning then hugging him around his waist and thanking him, "Thanks Jake! Really! Can I go see Edward first?" His body tensed, yet he hugged me back, lifting me up a bit.

"Aww... Why do you wanna see the leech instead of hanging out with me for... Nine minutes?" He grinned and I couldn't help but smile.

I sighed then said, "Because I love him and I want to tell him goodnight." His warm arms released me from the hug an he then sighed in mock disappointment. I rolled my eyes then started down to Cabin 2. Jake and I were both silence, both clearly thinking about what Edward would say.

I moved up the steps then burst through the screen door, to see Edward with his head into the pillow, his shoulders moving like he was crying or something. I widened my eyes then moved over and sat next to him, my hands laying on his shoulders. Why wasn't anyone helping? Cam was on his bed, kicking a soccer ball. Sage and Chase were discussing dogs or something. Ace was behind a book, his shoulders hunched. But there was one more, Jake talked about him... Oh, um... Danni! He wasn't there.

I hugged Edward and then tried to lift him off but he was stronger. Yet after a few seconds of me massaging his rock like back he sat up, his musical laugh filling the cabin. I stared at him, a confused look on my face as well as on Jake's.

"Edward... Edward what the hell is so funny?" I asked. He bent over, laughing and falling against my chest, making me blush a bit and still have to support him. I stroked his cheek as he laughed more and more.

After a few moments, he called down. His laughter falling to a light chuckle. I held his cold face in my hands and asked, "Edward, what is it?" He looked up and then I rubbed my forehead. then he finally took my hand pulling me out of the door rounding the corner so we were looking out from behind the Mess Hall.

"You... You gotta see this!" He chuckled, lowering his voice. He pulled me along toward the lake and the faint lyrics fell over my ears:

"And though I may know

I don't care!

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

Come be how you want to

And see how bright we shine

Borrow the moonlight

Until it is through

And know I'll be here holding you

As long as you're mine..."

I peeked around the corner and saw two figures outlined by the lake. I stared at them and saw one with their arm around the other and the music playing. I could faintly see blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and then I widened my eyes when Edward whispered, "It's Danni, and Tabi from Rose's cabin. It's cute, huh?" He laughed a bit, then he sighed and took my hand, as if starting to lead me back to th Cabin. But instead, he pinned me to the cabin, emitting a few small chuckles again.

"You know... Danni's music is pretty... Romantic. After all, I can't spend the night with you. I'm going to miss you..." His lips touched mine, making my knees tremble a bit before leaning into his arms and kissing him with passion back. He was always an amazing kisser. I don't know how I ever lived without kissing him when I first saw him.

His hands rubbed over my cheeks, then kissed me repeatedly on the lips. My hands moved down, wrapping around his icy torso. My eyes shut and I felt him kiss my neck, making me arch it by habit. His hands slipped over my neck ever so gracefully, sending chills down my spine. I felt his icy breath whisper a bit of the song that Danni played into my ear, "Borrow the moonlight... Until it is through... And you know I'll be here holding you... As long as you're mine..." I smiled and then caressed his cheek, my eyes opening. I moved in to kiss his soft lips once more, as if it was my reason to live.

"LIGHTS OUT IN FIVE MINUTES EVERYONE!" The shout came from Mr. Jeill's, making me scream a bit and fall to the side. Being caught in the cold arms, by Edward. I sighed, with a small chuckle and shook my head.

"Damn curfew." I muttered, smiling at him. his lips twisted into a crooked smile then took my hand and kissed it. I bit my lip and blushed, then looked up at the moon and back at him. Gently he stood me up, then bowed lightly and started escorting me to Cabin 8.

"You know, Bella... There's a few boys from Emmett's Cabin who were eyeing you at dinner. Er-- before the Bug Juice. Sorry. But anyway, between them and Jacob I think that I'll have to punch half of these boy's faces in." He smiled, chuckling a bit. I laughed a bit, thankful that Edward would do that for me.

"I'm going to be so lonely without you're lullaby tonight..." I muttered, looking at the ground sadly. His hand placed under my chin, making me to softly look up at him. He was smiling and staring at me with his soft brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry... I promise you, it'll all be okay soon enough." He kissed my cheek, putting his arm around my shoulder and holding me close, kissing my head. I prayed he was right. I smiled and then saw Cabin 6 passing and my heart dropped. I didn't want to leave him. Who would want to leave the perfect guy? No one.

I smiled and shrugged, "It's okay. Really. I mean, you're still here, right? And this will all be over with soon enough. Soon, we'll be back at Forks and I will be seeing you every day, and hearing your lullaby to sleep..." I smiled and then moved closer, my head resting on his chest. His hands gently ran over my sides, I giggled then one hand slipped down toward the bottom of his shirt, sliding in so my hand was against his cold stomach. I bit my lip, trying to suppress my desire to tell him to stay in the Cabin with me. My eyes closed, and I could feel him holding me closer and closer.

Good times never last forever. A dim light came into my view and I heard him whisper, "Bella..." I didn't respond. "Bella... Bella, we're at your Cabin." I felt his grip start to release, but I didn't. "Bella, you're awake. I know it... You have to get some sleep." His cold hands settled upon my cheeks, all I did was grumble.

"I don't want you to leave me..." I whispered softly.

"I'll be checking in on you."

"But you won't be there with me..."

"I'll be right there. I promise that nothing will happen. Promise, Bella..."

I grumbled then opened my eyes to see the fluorescent lights of the Cabin shimmering down upon the two of us. I cussed under my breath and looked up at him sadly. "Do I have to?" My hand moved from his cold stomach, though I still leaned against him. He nodded then escorted me up to the door.

With a deep kiss he whispered, "Goodnight, Bella... I love you." I smiled, the kiss leaving me in a blush. I gave a small wave.

"Bye, Edward. I love you too." I whispered. He started down the steps, walking off into the moonlight. I couldn't help but stare in awe. His flawless skin, bronze hair that gleamed amazingly, and his walk also seeming perfect.

The door flew open and at once I was pulled into a hug by Alice, who was grinning and in a set of dark green silk pajamas. "You two! You're so adorable together!" She grinned. I looked back at her, then smiled.

"Thanks... How'd it go with Jasper?"

Her face turned into a depressed look, "Complicated. I saw that I'd make a fool out of myself, but I did it anyway. I tried talking to him and it was awkward and difficult... It's annoying!" I wrapped my arm around her, smiling and then glancing out of the corner of my eye to see Edward already gone.

"It'll be okay, Alice. You're gorgeous, smart, and you always know what to do! I'm sure he's paranoid too." I hugged her again and then something must have brought something up case she perked up.

"You missed it! Rosalie was talking with Emmett at the lake, after dinner. She took me and Jasper- though Edward didn't leave the Cabin except once. And Emmett told Rose that he could take her on a midnight hike --their going-- but then he tried a feel up on her. She threw him into the lake! You would have loved it! Then some boys from Emmett and Jasper's Cabin oh... There was Brandon, Dean, Shawn, Leo, and... Don. They thought he was drowning so tried jumping in. Then Jasper got pushed in too since Shawn thought he'd help." She laughed.

I couldn't help it, I burst into hysterics. Emmett could but such an idiot, and I loved him for it. but how could he be so stupid to try that? Honestly!

I shook my head, wiping away any forming tears and then looked up at Alice who was grinning. I laughed again then said, "Al-Alice," I choked out, "thank you for cheering me the hell up." She chuckled and then patted my back, opening the screen door. But I stopped her by opening t with my foot blocking the way. Finishing my laugh, I asked softly, still smiling a bit, "Are you going out tonight?"

She nodded and whispered back, "Yup. If you need us just shout out the window or something. Plus, maybe it'll be easier to talk to Jasper this way." I grinned then moved my foot, the door opening fully. I looked at the girls who were all talking and in pajamas.

Jackie and Ann were on top bunks next to each other, talking about how the camp needs more excitement. Amanda was staring out the window, with a notepad and a pen, drawing or writing or something. Claire was slipping under her blankets and Dylan was texting on a Razor cell phone.

I moved over to my bottom bunk beneath Alice. My bag was under the bed, right where I had set it before going to the Mess Hall. I pulled it out and then rummaged through it till I found my cami gray top and my black sleeping pants. I quickly stripped down, not being bothered to change since it felt like PE. I changed into my sleeping outfit then looked into my bag, I had three other Camp shirts that Charlie bought for me. And sometime during the week there'd be a Laundry Day or something.

I sighed then crawled into the bed, the cheap and itchy blanket scratching at me. I laid my head down, then heard Alice move across the room to the light switch by the door, obviously knowing that it was close t--

"LIGHTS OUT!" Came the shout from Mr. Jill. I sighed, hearing the girls groan and shut their things up.

"Put your phone up, Dylan!" Alice said, moving up to the bed above me. I chuckled then heard Alice say, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Alice. Goodnight Amanda." I said.

"Goodnight Bella. Goodnight Jackie." Amanda replied.

"Goodnight Amanda. Goodnight Ann." Jackie chuckled, the chain catching on.

"Goodnight Jackie. Goodnight Claire." Ann sighed in content.

"Goodnight Ann. Goodnight Dylan." Claire chirped.

"Goodnight Dylan. Goodnight Cabin 8!" Dylan finally ended. I chuckled to myself, then felt sadness.

I reached over, where Edward would normally be. I stared sadly at the darkness, hearing snores and unidentifiable muttering. I pulled my knees to my chest, closing my eyes and humming in a sound barely audible, the lullaby. It wasn't the same when I did it. It was difficult, I stopped halfway through, it was not the same, I couldn't even make myself become drowsy or remember the good way he had played for me. I almost started crying, but held it in, biting my lip.

A few moments slunk bye, then I was out. My nightmares of an Edward-less world haunting me deeply.

**FINALLY! OMG! I'm soooo sorry! I was so caught up with the world and it's all coming down. Gah! I'm back in the mood for writing and I have a lot of ideas. I'll try putting some more out more frequently and I'm thinking of a huma one. Once this gets into a better shape that is! Haha. Thank you!**


	8. Strange

**Okay, okay. There's something that I'm hiding from you. Yup yup! People keep asking about Alice and Jasper and what's going on. Now if I told you, that'd be boring! Right? Oh and the cussing thing, three reasons: In my town, almost everyone cusses so I guess it's almost a habit. Because I like to poke fun at my cousin. And, Bella's a teenager, and that's when cuss words are mostly used (where I'm from). Sorry! And about the grammar, sorry. I have an Acer laptop so there's no Microsoft Word on it. So I have to copy my story and paste it on a spell check and it doesn't catch everything. Sorry. **

**BPOV**

"Bella!" a squeal busted into my ear. I jumped from my sleep rolling over and then falling from the bottom bunk. The hard floor welcomed me, the blankets wrapped around my body and I could tell my hair is a mess.

I groaned in agony and grogginess. I could have just lay there the entire day, but I had to get up. Slowly I rose up to my knees, and then used the bed to stand. Alice was fully dressed and ready to go. I rubbed my eyes then looked over; all the other girls were asleep.

"It's 5 in the morning, that's when we're supposed to wake up." I blinked a few times then rubbed my eyes again, shaking my head and yawning. I stretched my arms, nodding and putting my blanket messily on the bed. Alice reached under the bed and handed me my bag.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly from my morning wake up.

"There's a shower on the trail. There'll be signs pointing to it. I'm heading over to the Mess Hall to relax okay?" She said, moving to the door, I nodded then took my bag and finally said something smart.

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled then moved up to her side, giving her a good morning hug, the bag making a bit awkward. I chuckled at her grin then pulled away, moving out the door. Then I was staring at a redhead who was carrying a red backpack. We nearly collided. Luckily I caught myself before any injuries.

I gasped, then she turned to look at me, I never realized how beautiful she really was. Reddish brown straight hair that was pulled into a ponytail, a face that was pale with a few freckles, almond eyes, slim figure, tight legs. I never saw that in Sadie before.

"Sadie!" I gasped. "Sorry." I smiled. She smiled back; showing perfect teeth then eyed my bag and gave an interested look.

"Sorry, Bella. Are you on your way to the shower house too?" She asked. Her voice was soft too, like a young mother's gentle tone. I nodded and then looked at the way she was going.

"Yeah! I don't really know the way." I admitted. I grinned back at her and she pointed at the way she was going. I looked at the way then smiled, rubbing my eyes once more, "Thanks." I said.

"No problem." And then we were off.

The trip there was rather quiet, except for the few questions. How old are you? How's your Cabin? Where are you from? General questions. What I learned was that she was my age, her cabin had five girls: Tabi, Jamie, Alex, Carole and Cindy. She was from Portland. Then it got interesting.

"So, you and Edward are a pair right?" Sadie asked innocently.

"Yup! He's a great boyfriend."

She nodded, "I see... And is there anything bad about him?"

Anything bad? No! "Of course not." I insisted, shaking my head.

"Any flaws? Like, I have a flaw; I can never get anything I want. I can't be persuasive at all..." She dramatically placed a hand over her heart, "It's a curse."

I laughed then thought about it and blushed, "Well... It's not a flaw, more like something that makes me more attracted... He really cares about me, like he'll do anything for me. But um... Since that's not a really a flaw... No not really." I looked over at Sadie who was taking in every word.

She gave a sigh, "I would give anything for a guy like that... I haven't had a boyfriend in forever. I guess it's because I'm always on the go. My last boyfriend was a great guy! But he left me, it was pretty sad." She sighed, looking forward at the tree filled path.

I frowned, lightly patting her back. I felt pretty bad that she had that trouble. Her eyes turned to me, smiling. "It's okay." She said with a grin. I opened my mouth to comfort her, and then shut it once more. I turned my attention back to the trail before me, silence nestling in.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until my stomach gave a hungry roar. I looked down at my stomach then sighed, looking up at the sky. I chuckled and then said, "That Bug Juice was horrible. Jeesh, I'm starved now." I was mostly just talking to myself, but that was okay. Sadie didn't reply anyway, just sighed lightly.

After a few more moments of walking deeper and deeper into the woods finally a building about half the size of the Mess Hall came into view, also made of wood. On each side there were two doors. One with the bald woman in the ugly triangle dress shape. And on the other was the bald man with no clothes at all shape.

Sadie and I both trailed to the women side, moving through a metal door (which really confused me a bit since that one was metal while the rest were those cheap summer screen doors or wooden, but whatever floats the maker's boat I guess.) into a large room. On right side, there were metal bathroom 6 stalls, and sinks and mirrors on the very edge of the room, just past the stalls. On the left side there were 8 more stalls, also using metal. I knew what were inside those from camping in Forks a while back. A small area where you could set your stuff where it'd be dry and you could change. Then a curtain, then the shower part.

I moved to the second shower on the right side, as Sadie went to the eight on the left. When I got into the stall, I turned the knob like in a bathroom stall, locking the door. I opened up my bag and then ran through it, pulling out a long beach towel that I brought to keep me warm when I got out of the shower. Then shampoo, conditioner, razor, deodorant, and soap. Quickly I stripped then got into the shower, washing up, drying myself off, putting on the deodorant, putting on my clothes and my dirty clothes away before finally being done.

Once I got out and changed into my uniform I wrapped a towel around my head, ruffling it to dry it, before putting on my tennis shoes. I strolled out of the stall, taking a deep breath to smell the after scent of my shampoo. I reached the mirror, pulling out the towel and quickly putting my hair into a wet ponytail. It was annoying that it was dripping because it became colder and colder, so when the water dripped or touched my skin I shivered. I didn't bring my blow drier on accident; I didn't care that my hair was a bit damp, and that the water dripped on my neck every now and then. But, it was stopping quickly.

I looked in the mirror and then looked over myself, I looked plain. Not flashy and gorgeous like the Cullens, or Sadie was. But I didn't look ugly or anything. Just like myself, which I was proud of in some sort of way. I zipped open my duffle bag after setting it on the edge of the sink, I searched through it for the last things I'd need, toothpaste and a toothbrush.

With a smile I took my duffle bag to head out of the bathroom. The cool Washington air greeted me, making me shiver as if the water dripped my neck again. With a deep breath I looked at the still dark sky, grinning to myself, I had a feeling today was going to be fun. I started back for the Cabin, going the way that Sadie and I had gone before. The air was fresh, not the cheesy fresh like a pine tree car freshener, but genuine fresh. The type you can only get out in the woods.

The bag hit my side as I walked along, my eyes darting to the trees with a smile. My mind at once curled around Edward as I continued walking back to my cabin, where I'd drop off the bag, then go to the Mess Hall.

The day starts out fun huh?

**JPOV**

I sighed, looking around the empty Mess Hall. Alice was avoiding me, so she had gone out with Emmett and Rosalie to the playground for a bit. I had tried to put all the calmness I could with her, but my wife just wouldn't take it. I don't even see what her problem is. We're married. What's wrong? Does she not love me? I fell in love with the outgoing Alice, not the secretive one. What the hell was going on? Should I straight out ask her? What should I do?

I held my head in my hands, my eyes closing. My thoughts wandered back to before this stupid camping trip. It was only day two and there was already problems. Camp Bosalwakee sucked completely.

The sound of footsteps filled the log room, making me look up to see Edward and Emmett coming in from the rising dawn outside to move over to sit across from me, both quiet. I closed my eyes, laying my forehead on the table and rubbing the back of my neck softly, clenching my teeth. I could sense the rising depression that was radiating off of me. "Hey..." I muttered. "Where are the girls...?"

"Alice and rose are out by the lake still." Emmett reported, his voice echoing around the empty Mess Hall.

"Jacob is wandering the woods and Bella is in the shower." Edward reported. I smiled a bit, reminding myself how much Edward disliked Jacob and then took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself.

"Edward, what is wrong with me...? I love Alice! She is avoiding me... There was something in the woods I felt from her. It was awkward and just not like here."

"Have you done anything to upset her? Embarrass her? Make her dislike her in anyway?" He asked. I still didn't look up as I search my mind for everything I said about her, but there wasn't anything that I thought I said. Before this vacation she was her normal self. Then when we got on the bus, there was something awkward about our relationship.

I sighed and then looked at my feet, my forehead still against the wood. "No... There's nothing--"

"Do you think she's a lesbian?!" Emmett broke in. At once my head shot up, my eyes wide and angry at the same time. I really hope not. Then I became furious, ready to punch him. How dare he think that way of Alice! But what if she was? That could have been what she was trying to tell me in the woods, that se wanted a divorce for someone else... A girl?!

I shook my head and then glared and whispered, "Then why would she have married me, dumbass?" Emmett smirked then lifted his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Maybe a late in life type? Like she just came out?"

I took a deep breath. I don't have anything against same sex couples at all, but when my wife could possibly leave me for a woman, that did bug me a bit. I glared at Emmett then looked away, praying he was wrong.

Edward shrugged, "Well, she hasn't thought anything of it... As far as I've been paying attention to." He turned his attention to the door, clearly hearing Bella move closer.

I shifted a bit uncomfortably, a bit jealous of that Bella and Edward were so close. I looked over to Emmett and then said to him, "I really don't think that Alice is like that..."

"How can you be su--?"

"She just not, okay?! Alice still loves me! I'm sure of it!" I barked angrily, my temper drawing to an end. I glared at the table, angry with myself. I stood up, starting to move to the doors, ready to face Alice. Just as I did, the four girls came in. Rose, Alice, Sadie, and Bella. I stared at Alice, but I glanced over at Sadie, then back to Alice.

She was grinning, beautiful as ever. She obviously was talking to Bella because she looked happy and was still facing her. The moment her eyes skimmed over me, she smiled wider and then at once it faded. I moved up, walking briskly. When I got up to her I firmly said, "Alice can I talk to y--"

"Sorry, Jasper. I'm err... I have to talk to Bella." She turned away, but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Alice... Please just listen to me..." I gently started pulling her further away from the group. When we were in the corner of the room I whispered, "Alice, what is wrong? Don't you love me?"

She turned her head away, but then I turned so I could see her. "Alice...?"

"Jasper, I do love you... I can't though... I'm endangering you, okay? So... Just leave me alone." She turned away, quickly going back to Bella who was talking to Edward. As she left I could sense that she was full of sorrow and regret, but why?!

I stood there, confused beyond belief. How was she endangering me? What did she mean? How was that possible that she was endangering me? It made no sense! What danger was there? Jacob? No. Jacob wouldn't do that because of Bella. I shook my head.

I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and just standing there, confused. There was a prod against my shoulder, which I opened my eyes to see Rosalie standing before me, her eyes full of what looked like pity, I could feel it radiating off her. I looked away then muttered, "It makes no sense..."

She placed her hand on my shoulder then said, "Jasper, we're going to get you through this. We'll find out what she means. I'm pretty sure that Edward is trying to find out what it is now anyway." Rose smiled then pulled me into an awkward embrace. I raised my eyebrow then looked away, patting her back. This wasn't like Rosalie really, to hug people.

I released her from the hug then said, "Thanks, Rose..." I felt a bit weird that she did that, though. I looked away then gave a small smile, and a tiny nod. My eyes were locked upon Alice, I could still feel the regret she had, which caused me to stiffen then look away.

A horn blasted out through the camp, which was still hearable in the Mess Hall. All of the attention snapped to the door as the music continued to sound out. I sighed then moved up to the Counselor Table, sitting down calmly and crossing my arms on the table and resting my head on them. I closed my eyes and then took a silent breath, counting in my head.

_20... 19... 18... 17... 16... 15..._

So on I went, my mind coiling around dislike that Alice was avoiding me for safety reasons-- which was bizarre, since I was a near indestructible force, and could send out emotions, strong, and fast as well. I forced myself to make me counting go to 100 instead of 20, hoping that I could calm myself finally.

"Hello, everyone." Came the voice of Mr. Jeills, as well as the opening of doors. I didn't bother to look up; I could tell by the filthy stench that Jacob was with him. "Now, today we're going to be going on a hike. You'll get a map, compass, and I want you to go explore the woods, keep track of the kids; don't let them get hurt. You know the basics."

I glanced up finally and then sighed and thought about Brandon, Dean, Shawn, Leo, and Don on a trip. They all were different, in a way.

Brandon was sleek, cunning, and sneaky. He could easily outwit the others. He was only 13 but still he was a piece of work. Dean was scrawny, 12 years old, but he was sure he could take on anyone and beat them into a pulp. He was only arrogant. Not one of my personal favorites to be honest. Shawn was 13 as well; he played football and was always flirting with girls from local cabins. Leo was one of my favorites. He wasn't arrogant, but a pretty normal 12 year old boy. He was smart in school, adventurous. The only part that wasn't an upside was his never ending curiosity, everything suspicious that went on he would try to figure out; which made sneaking out of the cabin extremely hard. Don was the boy who'd blurt out anything. Another 13 year old; he wasn't afraid to shout out anything, which is why you'd preferably not tell him anything.

I heard Mr. Jeills head towards the kitchen. Earlier the cooks had made breakfast and kept them warm for the kids. The other counselors took their seats around me. I knew that Jacob sat by me near the end because his stench was much stronger than before. I glanced over at him then looked away. He looked back down at me then turned and looked further down the table.

Anxiety reeked off of him, obviously happy for Bella or something. I glanced over then saw him not even looking at Bella, but instead at that Sadie girl. I raised an eyebrow then looked over to Edward who was too wrapped up in Bella to even notice. He was kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. Emmett was whispering into Rose's ear, caressing her cheek. But one of them should have picked up on this oddness. Alice was sitting quietly, looking away from me. Her eyes were closed though, a frown on her face. I glanced at Bella, pushing alertness towards her. She perked up from Edward, like she had been dowsed in cold water. She glanced at me then spotted Jacob staring at Sadie, who was giving a flirty wave, which he returned.

Bella blinked several times, but then was leaning back into Edward, whispering about Jacob and Sadie. But Edward said to ignore it then sucked her into a back massage.

I raised my eyebrows in almost worry. Something seemed very, very wrong. I sat up straight. Jacob seemed quite happy, yet nervous that he'd mess up. The two were having a conversation over me about hiking.

"I can't wait for today!" Sadie smiled.

"Me either! Hey, maybe or cabins can meet up later in the day." He grinned.

I couldn't stand it. The dog flirting with some girl was quite revolting to me. I stood up then pulled out the chair and gestured to it for Sadie. "Here you are Sadie. Don't let me get in the way of your conversations."

She smiled up at me. When she did I just blanked out, I couldn't help but watch her with wide eyes when she changed seats. There I stood for what felt like a good eternity until the talks of kids started coming as they approached the Mess Hall. I sat down next to Emmett, who was forced to stop his seductive chat with Rose.

When I sat down I glanced back and down the table. You could tell that Bella was concerned, not even by me. But Edward was telling her to relax, which made her did a bit. Rose was running her fingers over Emmett's arm under the table, smiling. Jacob and Sadie were still locked into conversation, though every now and again I saw her look up and down the table, one time she did she caught my narrowed eyes then quickly turned away.

As the kids poured in, getting food and sitting down, I looked down at the kids to see if they were acting odd. Only one was but that was the Ace kid from Edward's Cabin. He had a book up to his face as he had last night at dinner. I glanced around at the Counselor table once more, they were all still at it.

"Counselors, you may go get your food." Mr. Jeills announced over the chattering of kids. The scraping of chairs echoed about the room, even though only three of us would actually eat. I stood up as well, slowing down so that I was walking on the other side of Bella while Edward took one side. I glanced down at her, and she looked back up at me, concern in her eyes.

I took a deep breath then got my tray of food, an apple, some Orange Juice and half a slice of toast. I went back to my seat, but this time Bella sat beside me, Edward on her other side like we were when we were walking.

"They're all acting odd, don't you think?" She asked to me.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked, smiling at her. I gave a small cough.

"Edward, will you please excuse me and Bella for a moment?" I didn't let him reply. I took her wrist and started leading her towards the door. She followed quickly. The moment we were out in the warm, cloud filled day, we leaned against the edge of the mess Hall.

"Yes, very weird for some reason… Mostly Jacob, though. He was flirting with that Sadie girl. Edward has been even more attached to you than normally. Alice is avoiding me for my protection. Rosalie _hugged _me. And Emmett is pretty normal for now I suppose… At first he thought Alice was avoiding me because she was into girls…" I quickly said.

Bella cracked a small smile then shook her head, catching herself. She blinked several times then squinted as if trying to see something, but looking at the ground. "Last night before dinner, she asked if she was pretty… She knows she is though, and then she was talking a bit about you… But that's it… Edward kissed me after I puked, very gross, and he didn't mind at all."

I shook my head then muttered, "Something is very, very wrong…" I whispered under my breath.

"_Attention children!" _ The bellow of Mr. Jeills' voice echoed to outside.

I looked at the Mess Hall then back at Bella and muttered, "If anything weird happens, come to me first. Not to Edward until we know if it's just them maturing or something… Understand?"

Bella nodded then forced a smile, turning and walking to the Mess Hall once more. I followed soundlessly. When we entered the Mess Hall, we were the only sound except for the _shh-_es and the ending of conversations. We returned to our seats, and I still could feel Bella's nervousness.

**There. Happy? It's all going to make sense. Trust me… D**


	9. The Truth

**Thanks for all the great reviews you guys! **

**I do not own Twilight at all.**

**BPOV**

I watched Mr. Jeills, though I was still focused on Jasper. What he said was almost like he was crazy, but it was slightly making sense in a way. Edward was clingy, Jacob loved me, but he was flirting with Sadie, Rose hugging Jasper. I shook my head then zoned out as Mr. Jeills continued, even though I should have been paying attention. He was talking about if the kids needed a bathroom to use the trees leaves.

I looked out at my group. Jackie and Ann were sitting by each other, hanging on every word he was talking about. Claire and Dylan were sitting beside two other girls from Rose's group who's names were Andre and Heather, trying to get some last minute secret make-up together. Amanda was sitting by Ace, also zooming in and out every now and then like I was.

"... And in conclusion, never try to go to the bathroom in a hollow tree. Now, your counselors have bags set up for you for the hike. You have lunches in there, maps, compasses, canteens. All Cabins will be going separate ways, and must be back before dinner. But if I find one bag of litter, that Cabin will be punished."

At once I glanced over to Emmett, who was focused on what he was saying, even though he was still being seductive to Rosalie. Once more I looked away, sitting a bit straighter then I had been. I tried to focus on what Mr. Jeills said, just incase it was important. But I still couldn't think straightly about what he was saying. My mind was planted into why everyone was acting so strangely.

Okay, so it all started when we got into camp. Mr. Jeills has been there from the start. But Sadie was around Jacob when he started to like her. It could be hormones, but I doubt that somehow. It could be that Ace kid, ever since he talked to Edward, Edward was different. Or maybe all the kids in general were doing something. Maybe there was one in my Cabin that was doing crazy things to Alic--

"GO!"

At once I broke my trance, looking up and seeing a pile of camping bags with numbers on it. Table by table the kids got up and got their cabin numbers. I prayed that Alice had been paying attention, because I sure wasn't listening to what he said. Mr. Jeills came down the table, passing out bags of our own.

I looked at the bag, inspecting it. The scraping of chairs against the wood floor screeching broke me out of the trance I had. My eyes darted to the others, who were standing and heading towards the groups. I jumped up, grabbing the backpack by its strap and then followed Alice to group 8.

This would be interesting.

**APOV**

I still had the book to my face, panic coursing through my body. The bruises hadn't gone away, and there was a cut on my lip still, as well as a few others. I had gotten my bag, stumbling over several benches before making it to the pile. For a moment I parted my eyes from the words and searched or my Cabin. Thankfully I found it swiftly, a camouflage backpack with a large 2 on the back of it.

The moment I got the bag in hand, I re-hid my face.

"CABIN 2! OVER HERE!" came the shout of Jacob. I took a deep breath, using my senses other than sight to navigate my way to the group. Sage was standing proudly beside Jacob, his haps firmly on his hips. I rolled my eyes then looked around for Edward. The heads of the kids and the counselors trying to sort it out made it difficult to find the pale, bronze-haired teenager.

Finally I saw him kissing Bella. I smiled behind my book then saw him pull away and whisper something into her ear. Bella responded with a wild blush and wide eyes. With a smile Edward walked back towards our group, scooping up his backpack as he did so. I turned my back to him and scooted away from him, closer to Cam. I still was ashamed I had gotten beaten up, and I really did not want him to see me.

"Ace," he said from behind me, "you ready to go?" I felt his freezing hand on my shoulder, which just burned into my guilt. I quickly pulled away from him and then moved away.

"Yes." I said, curtly. I was trying to get away from him so that I wouldn't have to show him my face. I shifted my shoulders, moving to Cam's side.

Jacob's voice broke the silence, "C'mon Cabin 2! Let's go! I know a great spot that's a good hike from here. It has a great view of the whole camp too!" He grinned then pointed to the door. In a small group we went out one-by-one. I trailed behind Cam, peeking over my book at him. Unfortunately, I was at the end of the line and Edward was behind me. Sage or Chase (I couldn't really see) was at the front, then Danni on his iPod and then Cam then me with Edward behind me.

As we walked out into the cloudy day, I stumbled a bit because of my lack of seeing. I desperately wanted sunglasses instead of a book, but I guess that was out of the question.

We walked into the woods, trees engulfing us as we moved along. I kept stumbling over roots and branches till the point I nearly took the book down. Still, I didn't. I kept walking. I bit my lip, looking over the top of the book. With a small sigh, Jacob started talking,

"So, what have you guys been up to? Climbing trees, stuff like that? How do you like camp so far?"

Chase responded first, "It's been great! I love camp!" He cheered. I nearly threw the book at him because he sounded like a cheerleader was just voted Prom Queen. I watched threw my limited vision, also watching the trees.

Five minutes of how we liked camp passed. I had actually started re-reading Deathly Hallows, not talking. I heard Jacob announce that we were close to the spot, "All that's left is to climb that hill!" He said, stopping the group. I look up and saw a huge --almost mountain—standing before us. My jaw dropped and I sighed in annoyance. Climbing that hill seemed annoyingly long.

Yet, we started up. The others had begun to sing the song Peanut Butter Jelly Time. I wasn't singing, but I did find myself humming along. Though, I never heard Edward humming, singing, and when the song ended and we were all quiet, I couldn't hear his footsteps.

Curiosity gnawed at me. Maybe just on little peek wouldn't hurt. Right? I turned my head away from the book and looked back at him. He was just staring forward, his eyes hazy. Though, when he saw that I was looking back, he smiled down at me. I quickly turned back to the book, biting my tongue.

Climbing the hill started to become harder and harder. Rocks became bigger, and then looser. We climbed over them, Jacob helping us. It was very difficult for me since I had the book in hand; I had to keep my face hidden and try not to get myself killed.

Larger, looser rocks came into play, and that's when it got bad. At a very big rock that was blocking our path. It was about the size of Jacob, but after that it was a small platform. Quickly, Jacob and Edward climbed up the rock, even though it shook a bit because of its looseness. One-by-one we went, Edward and Jacob grabbing our arms and hoisting us up; first was Sage, then Chase, then Danni, then Cam— then I went up. The rock had moved a bit, threatening to fall at any given time.

When my turn came, I moved as close to the rock as I could, then set my foot on a bulge on the rock, hoping to make it easier to hide my face. I thought the rock was sturdy enough, so I tried to put my foot upon another bulge. That turned out to be a mistake. When I added pressure upon the rock, it finally couldn't stand it. The rock pulled out from where it had been and fell backwards, it didn't hit me—it just pulled me down too. The rock rolled down the hill, going faster than me. I hit my back upon the ground, rolling and tumbling down the hill. I closed my eyes, and I heard one of the campers shout my name, but I was screaming which drowned it out.

The book was long gone; my face exposed which didn't matter now that I was in so much pain. My arms were curled around my head. But my body wouldn't cooperate as well, I kept hitting rock after rock, shouting in my head my last prayers, wishing that I could have seen my friends and family one last time.

I hit another rock, but it felt more like ice. My head crashed into it, then two arms wrapped around me, stopping my fall. My eyes stayed shut, still covering my head. I could hear heavy breathing beside me, in a panic instead of an out-of-breath style. I knew who it was, but still I had to look up at him.

Edward was looking at me, worry etched into his face. Slowly he held me out at arms length and scanned over me. "Ace!" he gasped, staring at me. I looked away and then felt warmth upon my arm. I looked down and saw a large gash upon my arm, blood starting to trickle down. I felt Edward tighten a bit around my shoulders, but then relax.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly, "I had to keep the book in front of my face though!" I tried to defend myself, looking up at him. Oh no, I knew I was going to admit what happened. It was like vomit. "Chase and Sage just came up and were being asses—err… jerks… And they were saying a lot of crap about you and then we fought and I didn't want you to see that I… That I lost." I looked away in shame. Now he saw I lost, knew why I fought, and had to save me from what could have been a serious injury.

Edward stood up next to me, his eyes locked on me. "Ace, if they say that crap again, just tell them to say it to me." I looked up and saw him smiling softly, which made me a bit confused. "Thank you for defending me… But getting hurt for it shouldn't have been worth it; and now you're hurt even worse because of it." I smiled then nodded once and then heard a skidding sound.

Jacob stood there before us and then at me. "Oh god… Nice arm, Ace. I'll get the band aids." He smiled. Edward gently lead me over to Jacob, he whispered something to him that I couldn't catch. I looked up at the top, and saw the others staring down at us.

"Anyway," Edward said then knelt down before me, "it'll be faster if I run you up, Ace. No offense, Jake."

My heart skipped a beat, and I just stared at Edward. He was being nice to JACOB. He even called him Jake. I shook my head. I must have hit it on a rock and was becoming delusional. I climbed onto Edward's back, letting him jog me up to the platform piggyback style. Jacob jogged beside us; they weren't even competing like last night.

Finally, we were up there (Jacob picked up my book-- that was lying in the dirt—on the way up) at the platform. Edward had me stand on his shoulder and climb onto the platform, then Edward stood on Jacob's back and climbed up, then he helped Jacob up.

I stood in the middle of the rest of the cabin, listening but not talking.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

"That was fricken sweet!"

"There's blood all over your arm, Ace!"

"Stupid! Next time pull the damn book down."

Jacob quickly bandaged up my arm, cleaning the wound. I thanked him then took Deathly Hallows from him and put it in my backpack. Before heard him tell everyone, "The site is just up there! One more rock, you guys." I sighed, the group getting back into the line we were in earlier: Jacob, Sage or Chase (Can't they just morph into one person?!) then Danni, Cam, me, and Edward.

I couldn't help but steal a glance over at Edward who was standing off the the side, his pale arms crossed over his chest. "_How'd he get down there to help me so quickly?" _I asked myself, I shook my head then heard Jacob lifting kids up one-by-one up to the site. Edward was instantly there, also helping.

_"Maybe it's just my imagination... There's no way he moves that quickly." _I told myself, moving up to the next rock.

"Don't worry, Ace! This rock is sturdy." Jacob teased. I faked a smile, trailing behind Cam still. I reached my arms up, and one very warm hand grabbed it, and a freezing hand. Goosebumps flashed onto my skin as my feet left the ground from them lifting me up as they avoided my injury. The moment my feet retouched the ground, I was in ultimate awe.

The apperance was breathtaking. The pine trees I had believed to touch the sky were far below us. Mountains were painted into the background, some closer, some painted a light faded blue.The lake reflected the thick clouds like a mirror, the camp I had just been at was doll-size, and it felt like there was no sound at all in the world. A gentle breeze fell over my face, my heart leaping into my throat. I couldn't bring myself to blink, to take away such an amazing view not even for a second. I didn't even feel myself moving forward, standing as close to the beautiful site a I could without falling. I don't know why but at that moment I thought about Amanda, I thought about Cam and Edward and Bella and all the other campers. We were all so small, the world is small. We all wanted something, love, power, money-- yet if people would have a glimpse at what I was seeing none of it would matter...

I heard Edward say from behind us, breaking the gentle silence, "Nothing in the world that is worth having comes easy... If you want it you'll have to fight for it." I raised my chin, sitting on the rock.

I turned my head to the sky, then back at the lake. What did I want? I wanted love. I wanted to be important. I smiled then heard the others sitting down too. The site was amazing, and I felt like I belonged in a small family; and I loved the feeling.

A few drops of rain sprinkled upon my nose, and that's when Jacob said, "Let's head back before it starts to rain. Sorry, boys."

**???POV**

I hissed under my breath, turning away from the other shadow. How dare they do such a thing and treat me like I was ignorant. "I _know _what I'm doing. And if I need to force you to think that I will." I was prepared to kill the idiot there and be done with it. Trees loomed over us as the camp got ready for lunch. Rain was drenching me and my partner as we hid in the trees.

"Patience..." Was all the shadow said in response.

I scowled, turning towards the Mess Hall, "I want to see the Cullens suffer like I did. If you mess up my plans," I coldly smiled back at the shadow near the tree, "I will exterminate you without a second thought. Now, stay out of my sight for the rest of the day." I turned, walking into the Mess Hall with an innocent smile.

**Sorry for the wait! A lot of crap came up.**


	10. Changes

**I tried to hurry for you guys-- but tried to make it good! **

_**I don't own Twilight!**_

**BPOV**

I smiled at the wet campers walking around camp, a few had some umbrellas that Mr. Jeills handed out in the Mes Hall. I watched from under the large oak tree, the branches being my personal umbrella. I was laced in the tire swing, smiling as I watched kids pass. The smell of rain lingered upon the cam, the lake fulled with ripples from the water.

I closed my eyes, swinging myself a bit. The moment I did though, I heard someone say, "Hey, Bella." My peace was already over. I opened up, then looked to see Rosalie sitting before me. 

With a grin I replied, "Hi, Rose. How'd it go with you?"

"Eh, it was okay. We went around the lake and we were on our way back and it started to rain." I smiled then swayed my feet a bit grinned.

"Alice and I took the girls into the woods and we wandered for a bit. Alice showed us a Field and then we turned around because of rain." I announced. I was pretty sure that the field was were one of the Cullens hunted because I could still smell a slight tint of blood in there air, and a few strands of grass were painted red.

I grinned at Rosalie then looked at her, my face falling to a frown. Was there something wrong with her as well? Or perhaps she noticed Edward and Alice's differences?

"Rosalie, have you noticed anything strange lat--"

"No." She cut me off. I stopped swinging and stared at her. 

I turned my head away, looking at the lake. An awkward silence stiffened the air, making me steal a glace at the gorgeous vampire again then try to ask again, "What about Jas--"

"No."

"Jaco--"

"No!"

"Anyo--"

"No, Bella! Quit it!"

I stared at Rosalie, my eyes wide. Why was she so testy? 

"Is Emmett alright...?" I asked slowly.

"He's perfectly fine, and we're a _happy_ couple." She announced, exaggerating happy. I looked away then heard a soft giggle from her.

"Oh, Bella! He's so amazing! He got me there gorgeous flowers and he's so smart!" Rosalie cheered. I stared at her, debating if she was bipolar or something. 

"_Odd. I recall her calling him a stupid idiot. Maybe if I back away when she's rambling... No, no maybe I can get something from it." _I smiled, trying to make it convincing and then started swinging again. "Yeah! You and Emmett are perfect for each other!"

"I know, right?" She asked, reminding me of the outrageously dumb girls. 

"Yeah! He's really mature."

"Totally! Even today he was telling me about how he made the boy do push-ups for talking out of line! How adorable!" She wasn't being sarcastic.

I felt my eye start twitching then I pinched my leg, holding back a yelp of pain. Was I dreaming? Did someone drug me! After a few speechless moments I nodded.

"Yeah... Um, I have to find Jasper. Have you seen him?" I asked, standing. I was getting scared, actually.

She looked at me, a bright smile upon her face. "Of course, silly! He was just on the other side of the lake. He was looking at the rain." She pointed across the lake, grinning still. Now she was extremely peppy-- just as scary as her dumb or angry stage.

I grinned falsely then said, "Thanks, Rosali--"

"Call me Rosy!" she laughed, throwing her head back.

I stared at her, then nodded and turned, walking to the left, trying to get to Jasper quickly. Rain slicked down my hair, dripping down my face and making my clothing cling to my skin. I walked slowly after I knew that I was out of "Rosy's" sight. 

"_I wonder what's causing this... Wait-- will they be like this forever? No... No they wont be. Edward surely wont stay in that state forever... He can't! Right?" _I slipped my hands into my pockets, thinking as I walked.

I was walking for a few minutes, when I heard the snap of a twig. I stopped, looking around. At once I asked, "Jake, are you following me?" I looked around, expecting to see him come out, but it was still me. I shrugged then said into the rainy darkness, "Okay, Jacob. Act childish! See if I care!" I started walking again, trying to tease him into coming out. 

I walked further on glancing around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jacob. There was a small rustle of leaves from my right side, then the same sound on my left. I looked around then said, "Jacob! Come out here, now!" Still nothing.

I walked faster. A twig snapped and I went quicker again. Another rustle of leaves, and I was running-- no, sprinting. I could keep track of where I was going, but I was still scared because I wasn't sure what it was. An animal? Jacob? Someone playing a prank on me? I kept running, trying to focus in front of me so I didn't crash into a tree. I was panting and my legs and throat started to sing. My legs were growing numb from the coldness and the the running together. But running was the only thing I could think of doing at the time.

I stole a glace at the left and saw that the camp was right across from me. I took a deep breath then said through my panting, "Jasper!" Hoping his ears could pick that up.

It did.

At once he was grabbing my shoulders to stop me. I quickly stopped and turned around. He looked happy, but not like Rosalie was. He had rain dripping off of his face and matting down his hair. I looked around again, not hearing anything.

"Jasper, were you following me? There were all these twigs breaking and like running. Leaves rustling and all..." I asked softly, looking around.

Jasper looked at me cautiously then around us. "No, I wasn't..." He sniffed the air then wrinkled his nose, "I can't smell anything over these damn pine trees." The smile faded before he looked over me then he shook his head. "You're going to get sick and Edward is going to kill me, Bella." Jasper smiled and then turned me around, back towards the camp. "C'mon. I bet he's waiting for you."

"Wait! I just ran all the way there to be turned around. What a waste! What were you doing out there! Rosalie went bipolar on me. She was snippy and irritated then she went lovey dovey about Emmet." I explained, looking at him as he walked next to me.

"Told you," Jasper sighed unhappily.

I looked at his expression then sighed and looked at the ground. "Jasper, this is starting to get weird... We have 5 more days here, all of our friends are turning into nut jobs and I something _was_ following me!" I shook my head. I missed my old Edward. I missed Rosalie's old attitude. I missed Alice and Jasper. I was happy that Jacob was moving on-- but so quickly? I missed it all.

Jasper pat my back comfortingly and chuckled, "It'll be okay. I promise, Bella." I looked up to see him grinning. It was weird but Jasper and I were closer with this weird scenario. 

I gave a small smile, unsure still. He smiled, obviously trying to cheer me up. I gave a small nod. "I hope you're right." I looked at the camp through the trees, wondering where Edward was. He could be hunting or something, and even though something was wrong with him, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to be right next to him. Hi flawless, icy, almost porcelain skin, against mine. His lips caressing mine, his hands wrapped around my waist, his angel voice whispering my name... I missed everything about him...

The wind lashed at my face, mixing with the freezing water upon my face. I shivered, turning my back to the wind. I kept walking, now doing a mixed up grapevine as the wind nipped at my back. Jasper looked over at me, cracking a smile and a slight laugh. He shook his head then grabbed the hem of his shirt, ready to pull his shirt up. 

My hands flew to an open space of the shirt and tugged it back down. "Keep it on, Jasper! I'll be fine." I turned, walking normally, my hands falling away from his shirt. I was lieing a bit, I was really cold and 

He lifted an eyebrow at me, clearly suspicious since he knew I was cold and that I was lieing. He looked at me, still unsure of the choice. "Bella, are you sure? You're lieing. I don't want you to freeze to death." 

I shook my head, smiling brightly even though I was praying for a coat. "No thanks, Jasper. I'll be fine," I said with a grin. I looked forward, moving my soaking brown bangs out of my face. I looked up at Jasper seeing that he was sopping wet as well. I felt my eyes stinging a bit from the cold and my legs and arms numbing. 

"How much farther?" I asked, starting to tremble. Jasper's eyebrows knitted with worry as the worry he had vibrating off to me. 

"A few minute. One or two... Please let me run you there, Bella. Or take my shirt. I'm worried you'll drop dead. I don't need the hurt anyway!" His golden eyes ran over me, obviously noting my forming goosebumps upon my arms.

I looked up at him, finally cracking. "Can we... N-not run but hurry and get ther--" 

The words weren't even fully out when Jasper had picked me up in a cradling sense, his body of ice making me shiver again. He started to jog. Not at a nauseating pace but more as in a normal person's dash. I saw the large oak tree coming into sight, the tire swing still there. The camp looked deserted, there were no kids playing in the mud, no counselors outside, no one. 

Jasper slowed down when we reached the playground to a walk. I looked up at him, a bit confused. "Jasper, I can walk." 

"You're legs are numb... And it dawned on me earlier that if something happened to you like you'd die from Hypothermia, Edward would kill me, and I wouldn't forgive myself." He smiled at me, making me blush a bit. Damn that vampire in him that made him look so hot.

Jasper carried me to my cabin, finally letting me down at the porch. The girls were in there because I could hear them laughing about something. I smiled at Jasper, but he was trying to look through the door, obviously for Alice. I knew that he wouldn't be dumb enough to try to sneak a peek at anything.

I looked at the door, then back at him. "Why won't she talk to you...?" I asked softly, looking down at the ground.

"She thinks she's dangerous towards me..." He muttered, unfocused. I sighed then looked up at him, smiling. 

"Thank you... And I promise that it'll be normal soon." I could only hope I was right. 

Jasper nodded, giving a false smile then turning and walking back towards his Cabin. "I'll see you later, Bella!" He called to me, flashing me a radiant smile over his shoulder. That made me think of Edward, which made me miss him more.

I turned around and opened the door. Another cold feeling erupted over me, someone hugging me. They were almost crushing my stomach by the force, but I could breath a bit. My eyes closed as I squeaked, "Alice!" 

"Not quite." A laugh came. My angel's laugh.

I opened my eyes as the squishing left, opening my lungs again. I saw him, grinning at me happily. He grinned widely at me, his eyes bright. "I was so worried! I went out to the woods and I carved your name into every tree I saw! Now they're all blessed by the Goddess of Beauty!" Edward laughed. There was a chorus of laughing from the other girls behind him of my cabin.

I stared at him, worried. "The Goddess of Beauty was Aphrodite." 

He laughed again and poked my nose, "No. She's too ugly. You're cuter and hotter and sexier and all around amazing!" He grabbed the side of my cheeks, pulling my into a kiss. His breath reeked of that bug juice stuff, making my stomach uncomfortable, but I didn't puke. I had missed him so much, and I still miss _Edward. _Not who was there.

Edward pulled back from the kiss, an arm wrapping around my waist as he turned and looked at the Cabin. Alice was sitting on the lower half of our bunk, a grin upon her lips. The other girls were sitting upon their bunks, grinning and giggling. 

I looked at Edward then around my Cabin. "Edward, are you oka--"

"Perfect!" he laughed.

"Are y--"

"He's great!" Alice interrupted.

I looked over at her, then up at Edward. I felt tears ripping at my eyes. I wanted my Edward back, I loved the old Edward, I didn't love whomever this was.

"I want my old Edward back." I said strongly, pulling away from him. 

He grinned and then took my hand. "Bella, I haven't changed. I'm more in touch with you! I'm still your old Edward." He kissed my cheek, but it wasn't the same.

I couldn't fight him verbally with all these girls here. But, I was scared. Really scared.

**JPOV**

I yawned as I reached the Cabin. Everyone was there, and I didn't bother to say hi. I just went to my bed and layed down. There was so much stress and confusion tearing through me it hurt. Why was everyone acting strange? Could it be Volturi somehow? There was a possibility though I didn't want to think about it then.

"Boys! Clean up this pigsty! You're at _camp _not at a farm!" came Emmett's booming voice. There was a scrabble of footsteps and a wave of fear as the boys rushed and put their things away. I sat up, looking over at Emmett. He looked serious, and mad.

"Emmett," I muttered calmly, "they're boys. Calm down." I rolled my eyes, sighing in annoyance. He was trying to play Drill Sergeant probably.

"I don't care! I'm tired of this playing around and messing around!" He turned around and picked something up from his bed and passed them out to the cleaning boys. "I want you all to read the handbook! All pages! Go!" 

I stood up, looking at Emmett. "Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked, moving towards him.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." He sharply said. 

"Emmett." I muttered sternly, hoping he'd stop.

"Jasper! I'm tired of your attitude! Why are you so childish? Grow up!" He barked angrily.

Then I knew it. It was down to Bella, Sadie, and myself who were the only sane counselors left in the camp. Everyone else was wrong personality wise. Edward was too obsessed with Bella. Jacob _wasn't _obsessed with Bella. Alice was avoiding me because she was 'dangerous'. Rosalie was bubbly; and Emmett was serious.

All hell was broken out.

**Thanks! I got it down. Spring break starts tomorrow so, that'll help! Bye!**


	11. Lullaby

**I do not own Twilight or the songs. **

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ ABOUT ACE PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ABOUT IT. I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER UP! I REPEAT-- ****DO NOT COMMENT ON IT OR IT WILL BE DELETED!**

**Good news, people! The Twilight movie is said to come out Decemberish! Go check out who plays who! /title/tt1099212/ **

**BPOV**

**DAY 3**

____

"I hate camp. I hate camp. I hate camp. I hate camp. I hate camp,"

I repeated in my mind as I left the shower house. Last night I isolated myself to everyone but Jasper and Sadie, they were the only people I could really open up to anymore. My friends were going through a personality malfunction, and there no one else I could talk to. I was miles away from Charlie, Carlisle, or Esme who could help me. Maybe Jasper could take me home to get Carlisle to come with us and help? No, because what if Carlisle got under the spell too?

I heard the trumpet being called to wake up campers, I knew I was late, but I didn't want to face Edward right then. Not that Edward at least. A feeling of empty hollowness, a black abyss within me, pain from an undetectable wound-- those feelings swarmed through me.

I knew this feeling. It was like what happened when Edward left me. I froze, remembering the pain that came over me. I started trembling, the pain of Edward being gone burning through me. There was Jacob, but there'd still be Edward. I loved Edward. Besides, Jacob wouldn't even bother to help now that Sadie was there.

I leaned against a large tree, slinking down and sitting upon the cold ground, setting my shower-bag beside me. I pressed my fingers against my temples, trying to erase the memory. He promised he wouldn't leave me. I know he wouldn't, he hasn't left me either. But in a way he has.

I shook my head, biting my lip in sorrow. All I wanted was my friends back. What was so bad about that? I shut my eyes, laying my head against the wood. I had four more days at camp before we went home-- what was I going to do? My mind raced over the possibilities. Maybe there was a cycle that vampires went through? No. That wasn't it.

I hated this. Why was it happening?! Anger prickled at my veins, tears stinging my eyes. Why was everything horrible at this stupid Camp Bosalwakee!? I felt myself wanting to scream to let out the emotions, scream until everything went back to normal.

__

"Bella,"

came a whisper. It didn't sound familiar. It didn't sound like anything I have heard before. It was like the wind was talking to me. I had to be going crazy. I had broken. Like when i did dangerous stunt just to hear Edward when he had left. But, this wasn't Edward's voice. __

"Bella, follow the petals..."

The voice whispered. 

I looked around, and then I caught notice of a light blue petal laying upon the ground to my right. I was curious, because maybe I wasn't crazy, and I was really curious. I stood up slowly, leaving my bag. I walked to the blue petal and then looked forward. There was a path of blue petals flowing into the woods, each about a yard apart.

__

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep,

pretty baby,

Do not cry,

And I'll sing you a lullaby.

Care you know not,

Therefore sleep,

While I o'er you watch do keep.

Sleep,

pretty darling,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby..."

Slowly, I started walking. The amazing singing had me following th path. It was so soft, so smooth and velvety. I kept walking, now even more curious. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest, engulfed in the shadow of the trees. The singing became stronger and stronger as I followed the petals. Finally, they stopped as did the singing. I looked around at where I was, a clearing of grass, surrounded by trees.

__

"Bella..."

the voice whispered again. I felt a gust of wind brush past my face, I took a step back, now scared.

_"Don't be scared, Bella... I know how you feel. You've lost your precious Edward... You lost Alice, Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie... Who knows who next? Don't you wish it could go back to how it used to be like in your dreams? Before they all went against you?" _

I did, but I didn't want help from whomever this was. I took another step back. Something cold hit my back, throwing me to the ground. I layed sprawled upon the ground, the voice teasing me.

__

"I can help you, Bella... But you can't run. I promise at the end of this, you'll never have to feel heartbreak, pain, or sadness again... Don't you want that?"

I felt a wind whirling around me, a white ring circling me; and then I knew what it had to be. 

My eyes grew wide, I got up to my knees, slowly getting up to my feet. "I can handle it myself!" I shouted and the running vampire. "Leave me alone!" I turned around, making a dash. I crashed into the torso of a cold vampire, falling down to land on my butt.

Finally, he'd stopped, facing me. His hair was a mess of golden blond locks, his eyes were dark gold with dark rings beneath his eyes, his face was narrow and marked with scars on his jawline. The vampire stood around six foot seven, and he was lean-- clearly a teenager around my age. His black shirt was tightly held against his six pack abs, his jeans hanging down to his black Converse. I couldn't help it that he was hot-- but he was someone I didn't want to be around.

I braced myself, preparing for if he would attack me. My arms went up in front of my face and neck as if he were a cougar. My eyes closed tightly, ready to scream for help if he tried anything.

I heard him give a soft chuckle and then placed a hand upon my arm. I shut my eyes, wincing at his touch. I flinched back, opening my eyes. He wasn't there.

I pulled down my arms and looked around. With a gasp I saw him sitting next to me, just smiling. I scooted away from him and then muttered, "Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because I was taught not to talk to strangers," I tried.

He laughed a musical laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "Nice," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but to relax a bit. He didn't appear like he wanted any harm done to me, but he seemed like an earlier Jacob.

My guard went back up as I stood up. "What do you want?" I asked sharply, glaring at him.

The vampire stood up, holding his smile. "I want to help, Bella..." He held out his hand to me, "I'm Skylar." I still held still, weary to shake his hand.

"How do you know my name?" I asked stepping back again.

Skylar laughed again, throwing his head back a if I just asked a clearly obvious question. "Who doesn't know your name? The human girl who's immune to everything..." He eyed over me then crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do you want to help?" I asked again.

He flashed me an innocent smile and said, "I want to help you try to get your friends back. There's always been something like this every year," His smile faded to a frown, his eyes becoming cloudy with memories, "I was a counselor here 89 years ago here. Something went wrong with my personality and I cold feel it. I became bitter, wicked... Angry all the time... When I get too close to the camp every so often... It comes back. I rescued myself only by heading up to that cliff," He pointed through the trees at a large cliff where I was with Jacob earlier in the week. "My father died when I was four and my mother died when I was fourteen. I was a vampire at age 16 after living with my Aunt and Uncle for a while... I accidentally killed them as a newborn and my girlfriend, Laura..." Skylar shook his head, trying to get back on track. "But when I was up on the cliff I felt control again. I was regular once more. I came back there and felt relaxed and myself again, after a while I started gaining control and the thirst for blood wore off drastically. I noticed it happening to others too. Humans, werewolves... This is the first time I've seen vampires be effected by it..."

Skylar smiled at me again and sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that you need to get your friends up there... Have them up there for a while and when you come back down they'll be back to normal for a bit. They'll be able to have any special abilities they had before increased." He chuckled then said, "I can slip into people's dreams and look through their memories. It's really cool."

I let my guard down, focused on what he said. "Maybe he can look at Jacob's dreams... See if there's anything unusual there. Look through memories and-- how can I trust him?! But... The cliff..."

"Does it really work?" I asked, feeling a strand of hope. My heart fluttered in hope that maybe my Edward will be back. Just maybe.

Sky nodded and said, "Yes, it really works." He placed one hand over his heart and then another up in the air, as if he was performing a scouts honor. He smiled at me then said, "If I'm lieing then you can have Jasper kill me."

"How do you know my friends?" I asked, a bit scared.

He laughed again and explained, "I know your friends because I've been watching the camp. I became interested when I saw Jacob run after you after the Bug Juice incident. I slipped into his dreams, flipped through memories and I pretty much picked up everything he knew. Then I got into Edward's memories when he was hunting. Sorry, I just like to know the counselors, and I was going to slip into the new guy's dreams but he kept waking up." I was a bit confused, what new guy other than Jacob? Who was he talking about. Right when I was about to ask, Sky sat down on the grass and sighed, "But if you don't believe me, I'll leave you alone..." He turned away and muttered, "You can just leave, I promise I wont follow you or bug you..."

I turned to leave but then I heard his singing under his breath,

__

"Why do you ask him,

through heaven and earth,

to prove his love has worth?

Would he walk on water?

Would he run through fire?

Would he stand before you,

when it's down to the wire?

Would he give his life up to be all he can?

Is that how you measure a man...?"

I think he knew I was there, but I wasn't sure if he cared. I had stopped and stood there, still in awe by his voice. He looked lost and so honest and innocent. I knew I shouldn't have but I looked back at him then muttered, "Listen Skylar, you're really nice, but how can I trust you a--"

"After James and the others?" he finished for me. He didn't look back at me, just looked off into the trees. "Bella... My best friends are dead. I killed my girlfriend. I killed the two people who were looking out for me. I learned to hunt for myself. I have no where to go, and I'm alone in the world... What would I gain by hurting you? The pain of all of that together made me realize that no one should be hurt like I was... When I saw how you and Edward were before all of this I felt bad for you... That you were being pulled away from the part of him you love...

"I don't know how I can make you fully trust me, but just believe me when I say that the cliff will help." Skylar stood up, glancing back at me. Pain and sorrow tore at his eyes as he looked at me. I felt a wave of pity for him stir inside of me. "If you ever need me, just come back here and shout m--"

Then he was gone, leaving a blur and a stir of leaves in his wake.

"Wh-What was that!?" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I looked back and saw Ace standing beside the tree with wide eyes, paler than he normally was. The bandages and bruises were standing thickly out on him as he stood beside a large tree-- frozen in fear. His hair was wet and he had a backpack, showing the evidence he got out of the shower.

I quickly thought of a lie and calmly said, "There was nothing there." I smiled and then started walking back to him, then stopped before him. "Why are you out here, Ace?" I asked, smiling like everything was perfectly normal.

"I-I heard," he started, still shaken up, "I heard singing... It was amazing... So I followed it and y-you were here." His eyes hadn't moved from the spot that Skylar had taken off at.

My hand set on his shoulder as I formed another lie, "I was on a morning walk, I wanted to just explore this part of the woods. I was singing to myself." I grinned, starting to walk.

I heard him tripping over his words then run back and catching up to me. "B-but it sounded like a guy's voice!"

I closed my eyes, thinking of the only thing I could. With a glare I looked at him and said, "Are you saying my singing sounds like a boys?!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes and walking along again.

"N-no! No, Counselor Bella! I just... I'm sorry! It scared me!" Ace shouted, chasing after me. He stood at my side, his head reaching up to my shoulder. "I'm really really sorry!"

I sighed, a bit excited inside. "No... No it's fine, Ace." A thought sprang in my mind, that maybe he could help me with Edward. I went back to the tree I had been at earlier and picked up my bag, the two of us walking back toward the Cabins to drop off the bags.

"Ace," I asked, not looking at him, "has Edward acted any differently? I remember you two being pretty close at the beginning of this mess." I tried to look sophisticated, but I knew that my excitement was showing since I kept glancing down at him.

Ace looked away, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Yeah... Yeah he has. All of the sudden he and Jacob are best friends and he's really peppy and hyper. He's not the same." He looked back forward, his face straight, "I'm not sure what's wrong with him but... He wasn't like this before-- was he?" Ace asked in a bleak voice, glancing at me from the corners of his eyes, reminding me of Edward so much.

"No... He was more like you..." I whispered, my heart in pain again. "Think about what Skylar said about the cliff... Use it to help..." I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "You know, the one place that Edward acts normal is up at that cliff... I was going to try to get him to go up there. Wanna help?" I smiled at the teenager, trying to look innocent.

Ace smiled softly, and then asked, "What did you have in mind?"

I looked at the nearing cabins, then placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him as I stopped the walk. "I want you to convince your counselors to go up there, okay?"

Ace nodded, and said, "Okay, Bella. I promise I'll try." He smiled then let a brief moment of silence before asking a new question,

"How do you get a girl lik--"

"ALL CAMPERS TO THE MESS HALL!" boomed the voice of Mr. Jeills.

I rolled my eyes, looking back at Ace, but he was already out of my slip and rushing to set his things back in his cabin. I went to my cabin and did the same.

Alice was standing at the door, waiting for me, with a smile she said, "Hello, Bella. You're late. The others wanted me to come check back here for you." I slipped inside, tossing my bag onto the bed and then walking back to the Mess Hall with her.

"Thanks, Alice. I was just talking to this g--" I stopped, wondering if I should tell her just yet. I decided against it for now. "To Ace."

Alice brushed her bangs out of her eyes and that's when I noticed it. A black sweatband around her wrist with the a heart that was shattered by the arrow that people normally drew if they were in love. I grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Alice... Why are you wearing that?!" I asked.

Alice puled her wrist away and scoffed, "It's freakin' cool, that's why." She pulled back the black sweatband, showing a press-on tattoo of a skull on her wrist. She was smirking at me, her other hand going to her hip.

"Where did you get that?" I demanded, eyeing Alice. "You hate press-on tattoos and you never wear black or sweatbands for that matter! What's going on?!"

Alice glared at me, then looked away, "I happen to love press-on tattoos! And black is amazing so shut the hell up!"

I stared at Alice as she walked with her head held high toward the Mess Hall.

It was official-- I was in hell. I placed my hands on my head, starting to tremble. "Oh god, oh please not Alice... Not this. Not now!" I pleaded. I looked at the Mess Hall, noticing the last people to head in. "Why?" I muttered, falling to my knees.

__

"Bella,"

the new whisper came, clearly from Skylar. I couldn't talk, I was still shaken up. A set of cold hands grabbed my sides, lifting me off of the ground. In less than a blink of an eye I was at the Mess Hall doors and they had opened and I was shoved lightly inside.

I looked back to yell at Skylar, but he was gone. With a sigh I walked pass the dismissing tables who were getting breakfast as I went to the counselor's table. Edward had a seat saved for me between him and Jasper. "Thank god!" I though happily. I went and sat down, being welcomed by Edward hugging me and laughing.

"You're here! That's great! Isn't it great, Jasper?" Edward exclaimed, looking at Jasper.

Jasper gave a small nod, leaning against the table. Edward swarmed my cheek in pecks over and over for kisses. I winced and then heard him chuckle, "You wanna do something later? We could go swimming or... Or we could go on a walk or go pick flowers or go talk about butterflies! Anything you want, Bella!"

I frowned and then patted his head, "Er... Sure. How about later today we look at clouds?" I asked hesitantly. Edward grinned and nodded vigorously, looking like an over excited puppy.

Today would be so long.

****

Thanks everyone. Great predictions to the people who thought they all changed personalities but I'm not giving anything away. Though I will tell you, that's not right. Sorry. Spring break ended today and I'm working on Chapter 12. Thanks again!


	12. Leeches

**Well, everyone. I just wanted to say there's a bit of a problem happening. I can't find any pictures of Skylar, so, if you think you see a good picture of Skylar, send it to me please? Thanks!**

_**I do not own Twilight!**_

**APOV**

I smiled as I sat beside Cam as we waited for Amanda to come sit with us. I looked at Cam as we discussed what the counselors were going to have us do today. I still was a bit tense and jumpy after what I had seen in the forest. That blur... It just seemed so weird. That singing wasn't Bella and we both knew it. It was like when Edward ran down the hill and stopped me when I didn't even notice him. Odd...

"They'll probably have us go look for berries or something... How's your arm?" Cam asked as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

I looked down at the large bandage and shrugged. "It's okay, it still hurts a bit, but what can you expect?" I responded as I opened my carton of milk. I looked over at the kitchen, seeing Amanda walking out towards us. I smiled and gave a small wave as a recognition.

The smile fell over her lips, making her look innocent and gorgeous. I felt my cheeks turn red as I looked back down. "Damnit, Ace-- you had better tell her soon." I heard Cam whisper across the table.

"No! She's a friend!" I whispered back.

"You like her as more!"

"I've known her for three days!"

"It takes one day to get a crush, two for a real liking, three for love!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"It was on my older sister's Myspace."

"Oh! Because a Myspace picture by teenage girls are always right!"

"Well it co--"

"Hi, Boys. Whatchya talking about?" Amanda asked, sitting next to us. I smiled at her, then took a drink of my milk. I saw Cam glance at me then over at Amanda, giving me a clear sign. Luckily, she was too busy opening up her milk to bother with us.

"Cam is debating over a Myspace, wondering what to put on his background. I was suggesting daisies," I said with a smile to Cam, smirking teasingly.

He responded with a cold glare and a freaked out look from Amanda. "Okay... Personally, you should get a Facebook. It's much better. Oh-- you should get daisies rather than tulips; more manly." She said sarcastically.

I laughed and then shook my head. Cam chuckled falsely and then said, "Gee, thanks you two." He muttered, biting into his toast.

I looked to Amanda and then said, "So, we were talking about what the counselors were going to set up for us today, what d--"

"Hey, Amanda." Came another voice from behind us. All three of us turned to see Chase smiling at Amanda. He handed her a noe with a lilac taped to it. At once I became jealous, wanting to tear up the note.

Amanda looked at the note then the flower and chuckled, "Thanks, Chase. But--" She looked up at him and smirked, "there's one problem," She put on an innocent face and said, "you're an asshole." Amanda shoved the note into her pocket, turning away.

"Amanda... Just read it... Okay?" Chase asked. I glared back at him and then looked back forward.

"I hate Chase," I muttered, looking down at my food.

"So do I," Cam agreed.

Amanda smiled at us, "Don't worry. He'll back off after a while. I know it." She turned back to her food, starting to eat her breakfast.

I hated Chase for several reasons. First of all, he beat up me and Cam. Second of all, he's a stuck up snob. Third, he beat up Cam. Fourth, he's not good for Amanda. I didn't even want him to be near her. He was nothing but bad, which would lead Amanda into it. I looked up at Cam, the hate clear in my eyes.

He glanced up and smiled, surpressing his laughter. "So, uh..." he started, looking at Amanda, "Are you going to read that note?"

Amanda looked up and then down at her pocket. "I was just going to throw it in the lake," she glanced back up, "_Should _I read it?" Amanda asked, looking up at us.

"_No! You should go kick him in the groin and tell him he needs to leave you alone..." _I wanted to say.

"Yeah! Let's hear it!" Cam cheered on.

Amanda looked at me, eagerness in her eyes. I wanted to tell her to throw it away, but she look so excited and anxious to read it.

"Go ahead," I sighed, looking down.

I heard the sound of paper unfolding as she bagan to read aloud. I glanced up, watching her read.

"Dear Amanda, sorry about earlier I ju-..." Her voice stopped, a red blush creeping over her cheeks. She bit her lip, then glared at the paper and thrashed it back in her pocket. "Fricken Chase... Messing with me like that... who does he think he is?! Toying with me like that... Oh that... What a sick joke!" She looked back at Chase, then looked forward at her tray. I was a bit shocked she didn't do anything like pour milk on his head or yell at him or something.

"Well, what'd it say?" Cam asked bluntly.

Amanda sharply looked up and muttered, "My buisness, not yours." Before looking back down.

I stared at her, then looked at Cam. My stomach twisted with a sudden jolt, still staring at her. Just a few moments ago she was happy to read it. I could feel jealousy tearing at me as I glared behind me at the back of Chase. He didn't notice me, just kept joking with his friends.

I turned my attention to Amanda who still was blushing. "_Who does Chase think he is?! Toying with Amanda like that!" _I glared down at my food, my hand curling into a fist. Jealousy was raging through me. After all, Chase was being an asshole just a few days ago-- and now he's Romeo?!

"_Romeo..."_ I thought, staring blankly forward.

I looked down at my bandaged arm then at the Edward. He was sitting at the Counselor's table, talking non-stop to Bella. That would have been okay, except that Bella didn't look at him, barely responded, and in her expression, she looked lost, sad, not how she normally was when she was with Edward. Three days ago-- when we all first got here-- she loved to be with Edward for every moment of the day, and she would be smiling around him. Edward's sister Alice had gone punk-emo-goth-type thing. Even _I_ knew that wasn't right.

_"What is going on?" _I thought, staring at them.

I rubbed my eyes, making sure I was seeing this right. Inside, I was wishing it wasn't. But, when I looked again, it was still the same picture. I turned back to my plate, staring blankly at my food. _"I don't get it... Maybe Bella knows what's happening... Or maybe she's crazy... What happened in the woods... What to do? What to do?" _I looked back over at her, standing up.

Amanda grabbed the bottom of my shirt, staring up at me. "Where are you going, Ace?" She smiled at me, making me debate wether to still go up to the Counselor's Table or not.

"Just have to ask Counselor Bella a question. I'll be right back."

And with that, I started walking up towards the Counselor's Table. I could feel other campers staring at me, wondering what I was doing. As I got closer and closer, the counselors started to be more aware of my presence.

"...a gorgeous blue! Bella, you would have loved it! It was like a flying puff of cotton candy!" Edward kept saying, the only one unaware of me.

I cleared my throat, stepping up to Bella. With a smile I asked, "Bella, may I talk to you alone? I want you to explain something to me."

Edward looked at me, his face stern. His eyes were a bright green as he looked at me with a warning. That's when I knew I must be going crazy; because I saw his eyes shift from a bright green to an light almond, then a dark almond, then back to green. My eyes grew wide, just staring at him uneasily.

"Have her back in no less than five minutes." Edward said in his regular voice. Not the happy-go-lucky Edward. "Or else you'll be in big trouble, silly!" He added, smiling brightly. With a grin he waved for Bella to get up and go.

Bella was in as much shock as I was, although it seemed like she was about to cry. Slowly, she stood up, going over to Jasper and whispering something in his ear. At once, he stood up following her out of the door. I looked at him then said, "May I speak to Bella alone. Please?"

Jasper ignored me, still coming with us. The moment the cool outside air hit me, Jasper and Bella turned to me, arms crossed. Instantly, worry rushed over me as I stared up at the two.

"What do you need, Ace?" Bella asked softly, staring at me.

I shook my head and then said, "Is... Is Edward alright? He's... Uh... Different."

Jasper answered me quickly, "He's fine." Calmess washed over me, but I wasn't calm.

I shook my head quickly and then explained, "But he's all happy. And Bella! You aren't! And then that Alice girl is goth. Or punk or... One of those other things! And Edward's eyes! They went from bright green to almond to brown and back to green! And the singing in the woods, Bella! What's going on?!" I don't know why I just exploded like that, but it just all poured out.

Bella glared at me, Jasper whipping to her, raising an eyebrow at her. "What singing is he talking about?"

She looked at Jasper, smiling and raising her hands, as if she were innocent. "I have no idea."

"Liar." Jasper and I said in unison.

Bella tucked her hair behind her ears, and then ignored the last part. "Edward and Alice get different in the woods. Okay? Now stop going places you shouldn't be."

Jasper looked at me, bending down a bit to meet me eye-to-eye. "Listen, Ace. We're glad you're concerned, but you really shouldn't be. We're all okay. There's nothing wrong. Go relax."

I shook my head and muttered, "No... Listen, whatever secret you have, whatever it is, I can keep it... Wait--" I thought back to what Chase had been saying about Edward earlier. The whole fight.

_"That bloodsucker? He's dumber than a rock! And he's a leech!"_ I remembered Chase telling me.

The possibilities raced through my mind. Edward a a giant leech in human form. A vampire. A tick. Or it was a clone of Edward. Then there was the real possibilities, as in he was just hormonal. But _that_ hormonal? No. That couldn't be possible.

"Are you a family of giant leeches in human form?" I asked, staring at him.

Jasper started laughed, as Bella started chuckling, shaking her head. "You need to stay away from the comic books, Ace," Jasper chuckled, turning for the door back to the Mess Hall.

Bella started walking towards the door, but I was rooted to the spot. "Tell me what's going on." I ordered, looking back at them. They both stopped, looking at me with darkened eyes.

"Nothing," Bella hissed, walking into the Mess Hall.

I stared at the two heading inside, then followed with a glare at the ground. I parted from them after we walked inside, heading back to my seat with Amanda. As I settled back down, I heard Mr. Jeill's shouting for order. The Mess Hall dimmed to a quiet at his voice. My eyes were settled upon Mr. Jeill's, as were everyone elses.

"Now, campers! Today we have something special for you! A little contest!" He smiled, making my skin crawl. Something about that man just made the room chill once you got a good look at him. But I guess it might just be me. Still, he continued, "The rules are quite simple. Each of you will go with one counselor, which we have aleady picked, out to the woods. Each of your cabins have a selected spot in the woods and you'll try to find your way out there and back. We've left clues with your Cabin Numbers on the clues along with a flag with your assigned colors. The first cabin to get back gets a surprise prize!"

The Mess Hall erupted in a roar of delight, people quickly talking and throwing smack talk already.

"Silence!" Mr. Jeill's shoued, his face growing a bit red. Again, the Mess Hall dropped to a silence. Mr. Jeill's gave a satified nod and then pulled out a folded peice of paper from his jeans and unfolded it. "For Cabin 2, Jacob. For Cabin 4, Sadie. For Cabin 6, Emmett, and finally for Cabin 8, Bella."

I sighed in disappointment. I was hoping it'd be Edward to come. Maybe then he'd calm down and go back to his normal self. My eyes closed with disappointment, listening to te rest of what he was saying.

"You'll have a compass, and packed lunches, and then you counselor will have an emergency walkie talkie and a pocketknife." He finished. The older man clapped his hands together and then looked at Emmett and whispered something. The largely muscled teenager stood up, walking towards the doors. When he passed me, something made chills run down my spine. I looked up at him. His eyes were serious and a dark brown, dark circles around his eyes like he hadn't slept in a long time. He was actually, a very gorgeous man. No, I don't swing that way. But he just looked like an angel. In fact, all the Cullens and the Hales looked perfect.

_"And all of them are acting weird... Excepted that Jasper one..." _Ace thought while Mr. Jeill's rambled on about what to do incase of a bear attack.

"_Let's see... There was the lullaby, the counselors sudden change in attitudes... Bella and Edward changing... No fighting between Edward and Jacob..." _Of course those were all dangerously suspicious, but what made Ace the far most curious was the lullaby he'd heard.

Finally, Emmett came back with a large cardboard box of pappersacks (which most likely had our lunches and compasses in it) in one hand and then another, smaller, box of walkie talkies and Swiss Army Knives. He set them before Mr. Jeill's before returning to his seat like a robot.

"_What's wrong with Emmett? He used to be so cool! Now he's strict and all..." _I heard a boy from Cabin 6 by the name of Shawn complaining to another one in his Cabin named Dean. I started paying closer attention, wondering if I could pick up any clues for the way the counselors were acting weird.

"_Even Jasper is more childish than Emmett now..."_

_"No kidding! If it weren't for Jasper, Emmett would have us be doing that mile run at midnight... Where was Jasper again? He just came in from the woods or something... Why wasn't he in bed?"_

_"Who knows... Maybe the crapper or something?"_

_"Yeah... Maybe."_

Intresting... I looked up at the table to Jasper, curiousity ripping at me. Where was Jasper during that night? What would he be doing? And was it just him? Or his entire family?

_"I'll try to ask Jasper... Or Bella..." _I thought with a slight frown.

"...it'll provoke them." Mr. Jeill's finally ended. I was pretty well knowledged with how to _not _provoke a bear. Just don't anger them. I also remember reading a bit about them, not much, but a suitable amount.

"Now, counselors-- each of the ones that aren't going, please hand out the lunches to the campers in your cabin, and one for yourselves. Campers, once you get your lunch, go dump your breakfast and return to your cabins."

Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Alice stood up, each taking out tree paper sack lunches per hand and going to the campers in their cabins and setting the lunches before them. When Edward came over to me, I said, "Hi, Edward." All he did was glare at me, sending a chill down my back, befor leaving.

"Woah, what's up his ass?" Cam asked, looking at Edward.

I shrugged and looked down at my paper sack. Amanda was rummaging through hers, and then pulled out a small compass on a keychain. She hooked it onto her belt loop and smiled. "There. Easier to get to now."

I didn't notice the people going with their trays a leaving, I guess my thoughts were too wrapped up. It wasn't until Amanda shook my shoulder when she was standing was when I noticed.

"Ace, come on!" She said.

I shook my head, grabbing my lunch in one hand and my tray in the other. I followed the two. My mind still enclosed in thoughts.

**BPOV**

Oh! Just my luck! How come _Alice _didn't have to go? I shook my head, going into my cabin, holding all the junk I needed. "Alright, everyone get a bag to hold your lunch in." I said, a bitt pissed. I went over to my stuff, grabbing my shower bag and emptying everything onto my bed. I shoved the stuff in there and sat on my bed.

That was when Alice came in. I took a glance at the door, then looked away. I looked back at the cabin girls and then stood up, zipping my duffel bag. "Girls, line up," I grumbled, moving into the middle of the room, I closed my eyes and started going by memory of their names.

"Amanda?" I said, remembering her's first.

"Yup."

"Jackie?"

"Hey."

"Dylan?"

"Mhm."

"Claire?"

A giggle was a clear response.

"Anne?"

"Howdy."

"Okay girls," I said, smiling falsely at them, "Head outside and I'll meet you guys there, just wait over by the edge of the woods."

I gave a small nod as the girls walked out the door, chattering and carrying their bags with smiles. I turned my attention over to the new, punk rocker, Alice. She wasn't paying attention but just sitting there, looking blankly into the air as if she were thinking. Her eyes were a bright green. Then an almond before tuning and back again.

_"__And Edward's eyes! They went from bright green to almond to brown and back to green!" _Ace's words echoed through my mind, repeating over and over. My mouth fell open a bit, just staring at Alice. Ace was right. Maybe he knew more than I thought...

I shook my head and looked away from her, walking to the wooden door of our cabin. I looked back once more at her and said, "Alice... I'll see you when I get back. Okay?"

That snapped her back. She shook her head then rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She looked away from me, crossing her arms and laying back on her pillow.

I gave a small nod, going out the door with my bag and back outside. The girls were standing in a small group by the edge of the woods, their backs turned to me as they looked up at the sky. I sighed and went over to them, with a shake of my head I looked at all of them and noticed there was only four. "_Dylan, Claire, Jackie, Amanda... Where's Anne?_

"Where's Anne?" I asked them. I looked up to where they were looking.

"ANNE!" I shouted. She was in a tree, the 8 on the back of her golden shirt giving her away. Anne smiled down at me, giving a wave and turning to cimb higher.

"GET DOWN HERE!" I shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT!"

"I'll be okay! I just want to look at a few things!" She shouted down to me. I frantically looked up at her, wishing she'd just come down.

"She'll be okay," Amanda calmly assured me. But no. It wouldn't work like that.

As if on que, I heard a _snap _of a branch. Claire let out a scream, and I saw Anne in a blur, falling down to the ground, a branch following her. Panic locked me up, just left staring. It was a straight shot to the ground, no branches in the way.

A cold set of hands grabbed my arms, pulling me forward towards under Anne. She was close to the ground now, only 15 to 10 feet away. The cold set of hands held under my arms, securing them. The coldness went to the top of my arms now, ready to catch Anne. The girl fell into the arms above me, stopping the fall. The arms slid away, letting Anne drop into my arms now. I looked over, seeing a smile then a flash and the coldness left me, my arms still there.

I looked down at Anne, who's eyes were closed tightly together. She peeked one open, staring up at me.

"Bella!" Shouted one of the girls behind me. I looked behind me to ee the girls all in schock, staring at me.

"H-How did you move that fast?!" Jackie asked in astonishment. Her hazel eyes were locked upon me, as were the out girls.

"I... I was close by. I just reacted." I lied. I set Anne down, going back over and pinking up my stuff. When my back was turned to them, I grinned and glanced at the trees.

_"Thank you," _I mouthed towards the trees.

I think he got the message.

**??POV**

I have done terrible things. I have sworn to serve revenge and hate. I have obeyed the hate and scorn I've felt for so long and even if I wanted to leave now, I couldn't. I have betrayed and tried to kill everyone that meant anything to me. I have killed parents, turned children into newborns, welcomed the thirst for blood I've felt. My Master thrives on the hate and revenge as well. They have done terrible things I know of. And I know I will do terrible things in following My Master.

I have sworn to revenge and hate.

And I don't regret it.

**Omfg it's finally done. I am so sorry it took so long. But, it's done now!**


	13. A New Friend

**I don't own Twilight. And my cousin rocks!!**

**BPOV**

As the girls and I met the other campers from cabins in front of the Mess Hall. Mr. Jeills was talking with Jacob, Sadie, and Emmet. All the counselors that were going. Which meant I was late. I looked a the girls, giving a false thumbs up and running towards the others. I stopped, standing beside Emmett. All four of them looked at me.

"Nice of you to join us, Bella." Mr. Jeills said in a cold tone.

With a smile I gave a small shrug and asked, "Now, what did I miss?"

"Not much. Now," he reached into his pockets and pulled out four folded up pieces of paper each with a cabin number, "the X is where you have to start. Come back before sunset. Even if you don't get all the flags, okay?"

I gave a smile and took the folded paper with an "8" scribbled on it. The other counselors took their papers as well. I opened mine up to see a birds eye veiw of a topographic map of everywhere around Camp Bosalwakee. A red X was printed out at the base of the large cliff Jacob and I were at a few nights ago.

"When you get to the X, there will be a clue with your color and a flag. Your teams flag will each have your cabin number, and a note stapeled onto it, giving you a riddle where to go. There's seven flags per cabin. Now, each cabin has a different color."

Mr. Jeills looked at Emmett and said, "Blue."

He looked at Sadie and said, "Yellow."

He looked over at Jacob and said, "Green."

Finally, he looked at me and said, "And you're red."

Red. That would be easy enough to find. Or at least I hoped so.

With a smile, I folded back up my map and put it into my pocket. Mr. Jeills gave a small wave of his

hand, turning away from us. "Off to your campers," he said in a snooty tone. I looked over to Emmett with a grin.

"What a snooty bastard." I said, nudging Emmett's stomach, trying to make him smile.

He shot me a cold glare and hissed, "Don't talk about him like that." His voice scared me, along with the dark overcast in his bright green eyes. He turned his back to me, shoving a camper out of his way and going back to his cabin. They all looked terrified, standing in a line and straight up, perfectly quiet.

_He has the eyes..._

"He has the eyes," a voice said from my side. I looked over to see Ace frowning over at Emmett. "They were also originally almond..."

I placed my hands on my hips, glaring at him. "Didn't I tell you not to go places you shouldn't be going to?" I tried to look intimidating. Clearly it wasn't working because he was giving me a sarcastic look. I looked away from him with a scoff, trying to just ignore him.

"Bella... You need my help... If you just tell me what is happening I can help you," Ace said gently. I was almost tempted to tell him, but I was easily against it.

_"I really wish you could help, Ace..." _I thought, walking away from him. I went towards the edge of the woods, looking up into the trees. The clouds had everything darker, making the woods look gloomier. I frowned and wished Skylar was here with me, but no.

"I'll tear you to shreds!"A voice growled from behind me.

I looked back behind me, to see Ace behind held up by the front of the shirt by Jake! I instantly ran over, a crowd still and watching. Amanda was faster, already tugging at Jacob's arm. "Let him go!" She ordered.

Jacob looked down at Amanda, eyes narrowed. "He called her a bitch." He didn't say who was her though.

Amanda looked up at Ace, then barked, "Let him go!" Jacob obeyed, dropping Ace. He landed on his feet, giving a small grunt.

I stared at Jacob and then moved up and was ready to give him an earful, when Ace stopped me. His hand grabbed my arm, giving a small tug. "I got what I needed, Bella..." Ace said smiling.

_What is this boy up to?_

I looked up at Jacob then at everyone staring at the four of us. I looked at them and shouted, "Go back to what you were doing!" I have to admit, I sounded a bit intimidating. They all went back to having individual conversations. I looked at Amanda asking Ace questions on what he was doing.

I glared at Jacob, crossing my arms and then hissing, "Jacob! Why did you do that to him?!"

"I told you!" He barked at me. At once he looked away, but I had noticed already. My jaw dropped, eyes widening, and my knees started to buckle. It felt as if I was being beaten in the chest, my breathing becoming shallow.

"Counselors! Go to your campers!" Mr. Jeills shouted at us. Jacob moved to where his campers were, Ace following behind him. He didn't even look back to tell me what we both noticed.

He had the eyes.

**SkylarPOV**

I sat in the tree, hitting my head repeatedly against the tree trunk. "Stupid. Stupid. So so stupid! Why'd I risk my cover like that?!" Again and again, I hit my head. It didn't hurt but just a reminder of my stupidity. I sighed and then rested back on the tree branch. Sure, I was a good 30 feet in the air, but I'm pretty much indestructible.

Imagine yourself in an Army Tank, as Superman. That's kind of what the indestructable feeling feels like for me. Sure, I could get ripped to shreads and the pieces burned, but I think I could win in a fight.

I sat back up, looking towards the way of Camp Bosalwakee. I could see the cabins from where I was, looking over the other trees. The campers were leaving, going to hike out in the woods. My mind started to drift to Bella.

A nice girl. She smells delicious... But I can contain myself. I know it. She attracts bad luck, though. A lot of bad luck.

4 groups all went different ways at the blow of a whistle. I gave a smile, jumping down from the tree and landing securely on the ground. After so long in these woods, I knew almost everything about them. When it wasn't summer or when it was sunny, I would head into the cabins and stay there. Sure, I got lonesome and I even started talking to the animals by talking to them in their dreams. Okay, maybe I'm a bit crazy from being alone, but too bad.

The forest was dark, the clouds were hiding the sun, I could hear the other campers going through the forest towards the destination that was picked for them. I half debated on going to make sure Bella was okay. I knew why I was so protective about her. It was that she acted like the girlfriend I had killed.

Memories swarmed my mind, my heart aching. I can still remember what she looked like, that happy smile, her gentle brown eyes, burgundy hair. Then I remembered the tears streaking down her face, the scream she had let out, how many times I tried to kill myself, only to find I couldn't drown, to find that jumping off a building didn't have so much.

I turned my head to the side, closing my eyes together and clenching my jaw. I try to forget. I really do. But it always manages to come back. I shook my head, shaking the pictures of her from my head. I wish I could see her one more time. To tell her I'm sorry. To beg for forgiveness. To kiss her one more time. To beg for forgivness. To just tell her I lover her.

I shook my head, trying to think of something else. _Anything else. _I looked forward again, to realize where I was. Standing behind a bush right before the camp. I remember the cabin number I was in. I looked around the camp, seeing no one around in it. I ran to my Cabin, and I was there in no time.

I looked at the Cabin number on the door. Cabin 6. I closed my eyes and glanced inside, not seeing anyone there.

"_Must be busy doing something..." _I thought.

I pushed the door open, slipping inside and going right to my bed, I looked at how clean it was, perfectly made. I smiled, running my hands over the top cover. Itchy, a bit scratchy. I smiled a little bit, but it was washed away. I could feel someone looking at me, because I instantly became selfconcious.

I spun around, to see a blur rushing toward me. Another vampire. I did my first reaction and jumped to the side, falling over and landing on my back in the Cabin. A weight started to press on my chest, I gritted my teeth and looked up at the firgure. Blonde hair, almond eyes, teeth barred. I recognized him from Jacob's memories.

"Jasper...?" I whispered to him, breaking into a small smile.

The pressure kept building on, I thought it might just push through me.

"How do you know me?" He asked in a reasonably calm tone.

I struggled a little bit and then held out my hand to him and said my name, "I'm Skylar." He didn't reach down to shake my hadn, so I pulled it back. "I'm a friend of Bella's..."

The pressure came again. I curled my hands into fists and said, "I know she told you about me. Singing in the--" I grunted a bit at the sharp pain, "--In the woods!"

The pain started to lift, his foot sliding off my chest. He glared at me and then growled, "What do you want?"

"To help Bella. To help you all."

His eyes narrowed, teeth barred. "Why?"

Again with the why. I brushed my shirt off and I said, sitting up a bit, "Bella reminds me of someone I used to love... She's gone now and I feel terrible about it. I want to make up for it... Besides, people come here now and they act different... You've noticied, haven't you?"

He glared at me, turning away and clearly debating. "Jasper... If I could have hurt Bella earlier, don't you t--"

"Quiet!" He barked at me. I instantly became quiet, looking down at the ground. He rubbed his chin, his back turning to me. I looked down at the ground then stood up and kept waiting.

"What do you know about the changes in personalities?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

I stayed as calm as I could, but I wasn't a prisoner. I knew I wasn't, I shouldn't feel so on the edge. "It's happened almost every year... I've endured it before. If you get far enough away from the camp, you can break out of it."

"What causes it?"

"I don't know... Something or someone in this camp makes people act different. Bella is immune to it. I don't know why you aren't affected."

He seemed disappointed and upset with the answer. With a frown and an angry glare he looked back at me, turning around. "Why does Bella trust you?"

I shrugged and muttered, "Maybe it's because I haven't killed her, and I don't intend to." '_I won't... I won't...' _I tried to convince myself. "Because I'm tired of the changes, of seeing people getting hurt..." Jasper didn't look convinced.

"To redeem myself..." I muttered quietly, the most honest answer I had said. He raised an eyebrow at me, his arms crossing. I turned my head away, staring blankly out toward the camp. Then I remembered a few things about Jacob's memories.

"Where is everyone else? The other counselors are vampires, right?" I asked, turning my attention to Jasper. He gave a curt nod and went to stand by my side. I almost felt accepted by him.

"I don't know." He glared at me and then turned away from me and muttered, "Tonight there's a bonfire... Stay closely in the woods... Don't show yourself." Jasper ordered, walking out of the cabin. I watched in silence, waiting for something else for him to say.

"I'll be watching you... Very closely." Jasper said with a warning, before vanishing. I looked at the spot he vanished from and gave a small grin. I think I just made another friend!

**Okay, I had to wrap this chapter up before Breaking Dawn. It's coming out in 2 days. I'll still be going on the other books. Not Breaking Dawn. Okay? ****I know it's short. Sorry.**


	14. Pirate Tales

**I do not own Twilight. And like I said, I am not following Breaking Dawn. Okay?**

**BPOV**

The large fire crackled as we all sat around it, sitting by the woods near the lake. The sky was covered by the night, the moon not completely full because it was missing a little strand. Gibbous is what they called it, if I can remember right. Yeah, I'm pretty sure. It was a pretty night out, no clouds in the sky, everyone acted like there were no problems in the world. Everyone but _me _that is. Everyone seemed just so happy about everything.

I sighed miserably, leaning on a log away from the fire, trying to get away from Edward. He was playing with some girls by braiding there hair. Emmett was scolding the kids who had roasted marshmallows wrong. Alice was teaching some frightened little girl how to sing hardcore metal and get the note that high. Rosalie was helping Edward braid and making daisy chains for the kids. And Jacob was trying to be Sadie's little slave puppet dog.

I looked back at the trees, wishing that Jasper would come back from hunting now. He had gotten really hungry and gone off. So now there was no one with me. All except Romeo. He was sitting beside me, glaring non-stop at Chase.

_"I wonder if this was how Edward acted... Some kid from La Push trying to make..." _I laughed as I let the rest o the thought wander off, then shook my head. That did not make sence. None at all. But just in case.

"So... What do you think of that Chase kid?" I asked, smiling down at Ace.

His glare became more intense, his hand raking across the ground. "I hate him..." He rolled his neck, giving one or two pops. "But," he started, taking a deep breath, "if she likes him I won't stop her..." Ace looked over at me with a sigh and then a shrug. "Why do you ask, Bella?"

_"Is that what... Yeah... Yeah it is..."_ I sat there in shock for a moment, then snapped back to reality. "What? Oh. Sorry. I was curious." I glanced over at Chase, who was talking to Amanda while grinning and smiling. The worst part was, she was smiling too.

I looked at Ace again, who had his head turned up to the stars, trying to block the world out. I looked for the right words to say, unsure of what to tell him. "Ace... I--" I was cut off by a pebble being whipped at the back of my head. It didn't hurt as much as shocked me. I looked back the way it came, to see a brief glimpse of Jasper before he vanished into the woods.

I glanced down at Ace, then stood up and brushed the dirt off the back of my pants. Ace looked up at me, and asked, "Bella, what are you doing?"

Of course I wasn't going to say, _"Oh, I'm just going to go see my boyfriend's brother who's hiding in the woods who just got back from hunting a mountain lion or something for dinner. Be back in a second!" _But my first response was easy enough,

"I have to pee. Be right back."

I stepped over the log, going back for the woods. I didn't even think about the holes in my lie. I kept going through the woods, looking back every ten steps to check where the fire was. It kept getting smaller and smaller till I couldn't see its glow anymore. I looked around the dark woods, stopping by a large tree. "Jasper." I whispered loudly.

"Bella, you never told me about you're little friend..." He said, appearing before me in a casual stance, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

_Uh oh. _"What li--"

"Heya!" Skylar's voice chirped from behind me. I jumped a little, startled that he was here. He went and sat down in front of me, acting like nothing was wrong. I looked back at Jasper, who was smirking a bit.

"Well Bella? Was this what Ace was talking about? The singing?" Jasper asked, obviously knowing the answer.

I rubbed the back of my head and then my neck. "Uh... Well... Yes." I smiled at him, hoping he'd stop asking me questions like that. I looked at Skylar, who was smiling and having some fun with it. I shook my head, "How do you know each other?"

"We met earlier today." Skylar said, looking up at the black sky. I shook my head and started to think about what was going on again.

"Now that we're all here," Jasper said, standing up and moving up to the two of us, "tell us about what we need to do to put an end to this." I looked over at Skylar, who was focused back on us.

"Well... Normally people come here and ever since I was bitten I stayed in the woods or hid out in the cabins or something... But when kids come here there's always something that makes people act... Different. But if they get far enough away from the camp then normally they act normal. Like how they did before. When I got into Jacob's memory, it only went up to the incident with the Bug Juice before it went fuzzy and then blacked out."

I could recall that night. It was a really weird night. Edward was laughing at something really romantic, then kissed me, even though I had thrown up. Then the next day he was... Out of it. I looked at him with a frown and muttered, "Jacob was with me that night... They bother were..."

"Yeah. Jacob was. After you went with Edward, Jacob went to bed, but got up later that night... He went to get a snack from the kitchen and then it all went fuzzy and dark." Skylar finished. He sat straight up, taking his black shirt off. I gave a quick glance then looked back at Jasper. Both of us seeming to have the same question. He answered it before we could ask.

"I like the feeling of the moonlight to be honest... It's not so much a _feeling _but... It soothes me."

I shrugged, turning away as Skylar flinged his shirt to land by my side. Jacob gave another nod and then started to pace, "Okay, we just have to head to there and try to sni--"

"Won't work. You can't smell anything but food and pine in the Mess Hall. Even traces of something or someone would be stale and gone by now," Skylar muttered.

I shook my head, pissed off about this whole problem. "Look why don't we just take Jacob out far enough away and see what he recalls. Okay?" I looked at them both, at their perfect faces, searching for an answer from one of them. They both stayed very quiet, very still, for a long moment.

Skylar looked up at Jasper, giving a bright smile and chirped out, "That's a good idea. Why not?"

Jasper's eyes stayed locked on me, making me shift a little bit. I rubbed my hand over my arm, still watching his stone face with a look of slight hope. He looked like he was far away, daydreaming or something.

The silence ate away at me for a good forty seconds before I started to say, "Ja--"

"How do you intend to get him up there?" He asked, still looking blank.

I looked at him then at Skylar. A plan blurting from my mouth, "I could just drag him up or have Sky lure him or something..." Silence stuck back to our conversation, Jasper debating something in his mind of course. I glanced over at Skylar, who was watching him, still and not minding it. A chorus of _Our Song _from Taylor Swift came from a group of girls back at the campfire, accompanied by the groaning of boys in protest.

At last, he spoke, "Fine... But Skylar, stay close and be prepared if he tries anything odd. Bella, you'll have to go so that Jacob doesn't kill Skylar-- alrig--" He stiffened, standing straight up and scrunching his face, leaning forward to me. He turned his head, so his ear was facing to me. I glanced at Skylar, who was quietly walking past me. He stopped right behind me, both listening intently. Skylar gave a soft sniff, tasting the air for a moment. I felt rather stupid-- being left completely without anything as they tried to get what they were looking for.

There was a large breeze, a coldness upon my shoulder, and then I was alone. I looked around the clearing, in a daze and oblivious at what had just happened. I turned my head to where they were looking, seeing ace standing there with his eyes locked upon something on the ground.

"Hi, Ace!" I said with a bright smile, moving up to him. He glanced up at me, reaching out with his bandaged arm and pointing at the ground. I turned my eyes down and my stomach dropped, breath being snagged. Skylar's shirt was at my feet, visible to all to see.

Ace moved by me, picking it up and dropping it with a slight gasp. Then a sigh of relief and picking it up again. He looked up at me, confusion strewn over his face. "Bella... Who were you...? Who were you talking to? Who's shirt is this and why is it freezing?" He rolled it around in his hands then looked up at me again.

I gave a false smile, and then chuckled, "You don't know the story of..." '_Think, Bella! Think!' _I yelled at myself. "You don't know the story of Carlisle the Pirate? It's how camp Bosalwakee was made." I said, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and shook his head slowly. I grinned, now trying to think quickly on my feet. "Well... A long time ago this lake was apart of a river that connected to the ocean. The river was called... Renee River." This story is so messed up, but I kept going.

"Anyway, Carlisle the pirate sailed the river, pillaging villages and suc--"

"Weren't those Vikings?" Ace asked, looking at me skeptically.

_Crap. _"He was 1/4 Viking on his mother's side." _Smooth.. Real smooth. _"Anyway, Carlisle fell in love with a girl who was on his ship. A beautiful and caring girl named Esme. But she lived here where camp Bosalwakee is now. When Carlisle got here, she fell for him at first site. But the villagers were trying to kill Carlisle. Well, because the ocean was polluted from over population of seals, they kept having problems. The seals would wake them up and the kids would drown trying to catch them. So Carlisle said that he and his crew of pirates could make section this part off from the river by putting a bunch of ground into it."

"That is not possible, Bella," he said coolly.

"It's what happened!' I said quickly, then continued my story once more. "Now anyway, Carlisle started to use trees as dams, which was working but they were cutting all the trees down. And the river was flooding with water and seals fast. One night when it was extremely rainy, They had no choice, Carlisle ran his boat right into the damn, making a huge blockade. He survived, but since the seals couldn't get through, they mountain lions came and they started to eat the children who interrupted all the time. Carlisle and Esme ran away together,but they say their souls still haunt these woods, sending a cold chill to the unsuspecting." I finished, smililng at the terrible, terrible story.

Ace looked at me, raising an eyebrow with a darkish look. "You expect me to believe that?" He asked curiously.

"It's what happened." I said again, taking the shirt.

"So how'd the camp get it's name?" He pushed.

Another quick lie! "They had a pet parrot named Bosal... Wakee."

"And what does it have to do with cold shirts?"

"Esme knew how to do laundry, okay? No more questions!" I started to walk by him, going over and taking the shirt from him. I walked quickly, blushing violently. Ace was quiet, following me like a puppy. His eyes burned into my back, and something told me:

He knew I was lying.

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry it took forever and that story made NO sense. Lol. I loved writing it. I'll try to hurry. I have a lot going on right now, okay? Sorry. Bye! PS-- If you have any ideas for Skylar (picture wise) send them to me, please?**


	15. Dawning

**Hey everyone! I tried to make this chapter longer. So, I'm happy with that. Anyway, I hope you liked Carlisle the pirate. I know I did. Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for reading this and again-- if you have an idea of Skylar, send me a pic of what you think he should look like, please.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**APOV**

**11:57:29 PM**

The watched kept going as I stared at Sage's watch. My head hurt like hell. Mostly from trying to piece Bella's story together-- correction-- trying to piece THE NIGHT together. I couldn't pull my mind off of Bella, but most of it was wrapped around Amanda. I turned my head so my face was buried within my pillow. Who knows? Maybe the lack of oxygen would make Bella's story make sense. Or maybe that would make me realize what exactly I needed to do with Amanda. I don't know. But either way, I could still get some air through the pillow-- and I'm not sure if that's disappointing or a good thing. The cold air nipped at my chest, which I suppose was my fault. I didn't want to wear a shirt to bed, just my sweatpants. I don't know why I don't wear a shirt or anything. Maybe I'm lazy, or maybe I'm used to the cold. Which is true. The cold never really bothers me too much.

Bella lied to me... That story was such a fraud. What is she hiding from me? Whose shirt was that she had? What is going on? My thoughts wrapped me up, lulling me into a bit of drowsiness.

_Creeaak..._

The sound made my eyes flash open, my heart jumping a little. I kept still, before hearing the door open a little, but there wasn't even the sound of footsteps. I started to count in my head. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1." I jumped up, jumping to my feet and looking at the door, it was still opening. My eyes quickly adapted to the darkness, taking in every aspect of the cabin. My eyes turned to the two that would most likely be gone at this time; either Jacob or Edward.

And to my utter dismay, Jacob was the one asleep.

I glared at the empty bed, giving a shake of my head before turning to my bag, pulling out one of my grey hoodies and throwing that and my tennis shoes on, forgetting to put my right sock on, but putting on my left half up my foot. I didn't waste anytime, quietly opening up the door and slipping out into the brisk night. The moonlight trailed down from the sky, falling down onto the trees leaves. It looked a bit magical if I had to say so. I looked around the outside of the cabin, searching for Edward. Searching for someone!

There was no one there.

I clenched my teeth together, and then looked over at Bella's cabin. That made me think of only two people to turn to. The only two I could turn to at this point. Instead of heading to Bella's cabin, I turned to Jasper's cabin, my eyes narrowing as I watched the path ahead of me. My hands curled into fists as I approached the back of their Cabin. I listened closely, closing my eyes and using my hearing to determine who all was asleep.

One snore was deep, loud, irritating. "One," I counted. The next was a grumbling and a mutter about clocks. Again, I scored it in my head, "Two." I heard a soft snore that sounded quite feminine, "Three." I heard another, louder, more obnoxious voice mumbling gibberish, "Four." And finally, another sound of a snore that sounded like an old man snoring away. "Five." I told myself, going to the front of the Cabin. I opened the door a little bit, being very slow and only opening it up enough to see inside. 5 boys were asleep in the bunks, one empty bed, and then Jasper laying there, seeming to be asleep. I gave a mental nod, sucking in my stomach and slipping effortlessly through the crack I had made for myself with the door. I looked over at Emmett's empty bed as I entered the Cabin, shutting the door with a barely audible noise.

I crept over to Jasper's bed, keeping my eyes locked upon the boys, because if one seemed like they were going to wake up, I'd drop to the ground, in an attempt to hide. Thankfully, none of them did. I made it to Jasper's bed, reaching down and touching his shoulder to wake him up. His skin was freezing. I winced a little, but still gave him a tiny shake. It seemed like only half a second before he was rolled over, propped up on his elbows and watching me with bright almond eyes.

"Yes, Ace? Something you need?" He asked in a soft whisper. His voice was so soft and smooth. I stared at him dumbly for a second or two before regaining my senses.

"Edward is out of his bed... Do you have any idea where he went?" I asked, feeling almost desperate.

Jasper sat straight up, staring at me with a piercing glare. I shifted uneasily, but kept my eyes locked on his.

"Edward is probably just taking a bathroom break. Okay? Just re--"

I pointed at Emmett's bed, raising my eyebrow with suspicion. Jasper took a small glance over then back at me.

"So? Emmett's just being Emmett. Go back to bed, Ace."

I stood firm and ready, demanding answers. "Who is Carlisle?"

He clearly wasn't ready for that question. His eyes stared into mine, shock within them. At once I felt a wave of relaxation clawing at me. I let my shoulders slump a bit, but quickly straightened back out, watching him closely. I still waited for an answer, calm, but not enough to leave yet.

He stood up, placing one freezing hand on my shoulder. It was a little tight, but not too hard. At once, Jasper started to pull me outside, back into the night air. His eyes were still illuminated like flashlights and I knew where he was taking me, back to my Cabin. I gave a pull on my shoulder, pulling back from him and then watching him, my teeth barred a little. "Jasper... I want an answer. Bella mentioned him and said he was a pirate with Esme. But her story made absolutely no sense."

Jasper looked at me, a smile forming over his lips with a tiny laugh. He muttered under his breath, "Carlisle a pirate...?" He shook his head, the frown falling from his pale face to be replaced with a tiny smile. I kept a lock on him and then looked at the woods. My mind drifted back to the memories of where I heard the lullaby, to where I found Bella with the shirt, to the leeches comment, back to everything and anything I found odd about the Cullens. I took off in a dart to the woods, making it into the trees and running as fast as I could. Back to the spot. The only spot that made everything feel normal.

"ACE!" Jasper called after me. I didn't stop, I didn't look back. I just kept running. Swerving around tree roots and jumping over logs. My mind was set on one place, back to that cliff. I heard a noise behind me, but paid no attention. It wasn't till a set of cold arms caught me and wrapped around me that I realized Jasper had been right there. He stood, holding me back. I struggled, but that was pointless. I stopped struggling, looking up at him. He wasn't even focused on me anymore, but looking with a bit of fear and longing at the woods in front of us.

I turned to their, seeing a bright set of eyes staring at me. My heart jumped and I moved a little backwards. A cougar prowled out into the moonlight, its fangs bright and illuminating. If I would have gone further, I might have just been dead. I looked up at Jasper, whose eyes had narrowed and his hold had gotten a bit more protective over me. He looked down at me and then hissed, "Run back to camp, I'll be there soon. I promise. Now g--"

"Jasper I am not leaving you," I whispered back.

He glared at me, then the cougar and started to beg, "Please, Ace... Please just get out of here. I can handle myself. You'll get hurt if you stay here." He sounded desperate, and an explosion of fear hit me, making my knees hit together. I looked up at him again and shook my head.

"Jasper... You'll get hurt."

He looked at me again and then the cougar, before picking me up over his shoulder and ordering, "Close your eyes!" I did for a brief moment, the ice cold of his skin biting me. A yowl from the cougar faded away from us until it was completely out of sound. I opened up my eyes and gasped, everything was moving at a sickening blur, the only thing that seemed still was Jasper and I. I looked down at his feet, and he was running. Then back at the trees, then at him.

He skidded to a stop, still in the woods but now setting me down. I stared at him, falling to the ground with wide eyes. Everything seemed like a blur. A nonexistent blur. I looked up at him again and my mouth opened a little bit, unsure what to say.

Jasper looked at me and gave a smile, before his voice went velvety, "Ace... Calm down..." And I became calm. "You're dreaming..."

I reached down, slapping my injured wrist with a wince then looking back up at him, a glare falling over my eyes. "Explain." I hissed, standing up and balling my hands into fists. What was going on? Why was all this happening? Who was Carlisle? Why were the Cullens acting so strange? How did Jasper do that?!

Questions swarmed my mind, overloading it, taking in too much at once-- and then I passed out. Not fainted. Passed out.

The echoing drum of my heart I could hear in my head. It was like a metronome, but a little off. Because when it dawned on me that it was my heart, the pace quickened up as I focused on trying to open my eyes or find out where I was. I felt something somewhat soft and something warm too. My head was rested on something soft and something light and a little itchy was on top of me.

"Open them up... Open them!" My mind shouting at me. I moved my arm, thinking it'd be much harder to do-- so I accidentally added a little too much force into it. My arm whipped up above my head, hitting the post of my bed. It stung a little, not too much but enough for my body to react and make my eyes flash open. I was staring up at the bottom of a bunk bed. A hand draping over the side and the light patter of rain welcoming me with its melody. A small roll of thunder echoed back at me, and then I listened to everything. I heard breathing all around me, my heartbeat, the rain, the light thunder, and footsteps squishing in the mud outside.

I turned onto my side, throwing my feet over the side of the bed and touching the ground, shuddering at the coldness. I flinched a little before re-settling my feet down on the ground. I stopped, trying to think about last night. I remember blurry images of a little of it. Jasper running, leaving at night, Emmett and Edward gone...

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I held my stomach, feeling like I might puke. Jasper had gone out with me, I was heading for the cliff--and a mountain lion, and he saved me... Then he was running and it was blurry and then I passed out that night... Or maybe it was a dream?

I shook my head, standing up and looking down at my feet, confusion striking me. There were no socks on my feet. Something just felt wrong about that... I don't know. Something just felt off. I turned back up, looking at the rest of the Cabin. Jacob and Edward were both gone to start the day, and most everyone else was sleeping. Except Danni that is. He was sitting on a top bunk above an empty bunk, his feet hanging off the edge, his back to me as he looked at his lap. My first thought was confusion--till I saw the headphones in his ears, and his arm moving slightly over something.

_"He's writing..." _I realized. I turned away from him, pulling up my duffle bag and pulling out another of the Camp's provided shirts, a black hoodie, and a set of khakis, putting them on quickly-- as well as socks and my shoes.

My eyes strayed back to him, curiosity eating away at every part of me. I raked my teeth over my lip, standing awkwardly and hoping he'd look back at me. Seconds, which felt like centuries, passed by, and he still was writing. My body was finally taken over by curiosity. I walked over, careful not to make too much noise, slowly walking over to him and standing before him. His eyes didn't move up from the notebook, a smile over his face and dark circles from lack of sleep tattooed under his eyes.

I glanced at the paper, a large heart staring at me upside down, and a poem or song under it. I tapped his knee lightly, which shocked him back to reality. He looked at me, a wild blush racing over his face and tucking the notebook behind his back. One hand went up, to pull out his earphones and pause his iPod.

"H-Hey, Ace," he stuttered, forcing a grin.

I smiled still and then placed my hands in my pockets and looked up at him. A soft reply slunk from my mouth, "Hello..."

He rubbed the back of his head, placing his iPod beside him and then placing both hands on his legs. Desperately, he tried to shift the subject. "Nice weather?"

I laughed mentally; it was terrible weather-- and a pathetic attempt.

"Yes... It is," I said, looking up at a window, rain trickling down it. I glanced back at him and smiled, "Who was the poem for?"

Shock filled his face for a brief moment, but replaced by a false cheer, "Poem? Pfft. Poems are for babies and girls... I don't write poems."

I smirked a bit and then sighed, "Would you call it lyrics?"

Danni was silent, knowing he was caught. He looked away, the cheer falling as he pulled a black notebook from behind him, setting it beside the iPod. "Yeah... I'd call it lyrics..."

I smiled, stepping on the bottom bunk and standing up to be a bit more of his height. "Was it for a girl...?" Danni didn't look at me, inhaling a deep breath and then nodding.

"Just..." he said, a beg in his tone, "Don't tell the others. Okay?"

"Why not? It's really sweet."

"Because... They'll laugh at me..." Sorrow and regret filled his eyes, showing clearly as he looked at me. I looked back at Sage and glared at Chase, a frown coming over me.

I turned up to him and then gave a nod. "Deal..."

He gave a slight smile and said, "Thanks... And I owe you."

An idea ran through my mind-- he could help me with Jasper and everything... Try to get something out of Bella. I smiled at him and then said, "Actua--"

_SCREEEEEEEEECH!_

The sound came like nails on a chalkboard, making my blood curl and fall from where I stood, gritting my teeth together as I landed on the ground. The sound woke up the others, covering their ears as they shouted in protest. I stood up, plugging my ears with my fingers. Danni was covering his head with a pillow, groaning and trying to block out the sound. A loud thud mixed with the sound, which just made my day-- the sound of Sage falling from his top bunk and landing on the floor. Finally the screech ended, my fingers coming from my ears to be greeted with the sound of someone shouting-- I knew the voice.

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU WAKE PEOPLE UP! IF YOU WANT MY TO SMACK YOU WITH A __**GLASS BOTTLE**__ I WILL YOU IDIOT!" _

I couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little. Of course-- it was Amanda. I grinned a little then shook my head, and caught someone else chuckling. At once the smile was slapped from my face as I looked at Chase, a jealous look forming over me. He tried to catch my eye, but I had already averted my eyes.

"What... The fuck... Was that?!" Sage shouted, crawling up from the ground with a very pissy expression. This day just kept getting better and better. I shook my head at him, stifling back a smile of glee before heading for the door. I heard a groggy version of my name from Cam was he attempted to get out of bed. I threw him a wave over my shoulder, not looking back as I went for the door. I threw my hood over my head, opening up the door and walking out into the chilly day. Rain fell on my hands, chilling my slightly. I kept my eyes locked on the ground, the rain picking up a little. It wasn't cold to me-- just wet.

My mind was coiled around this madness, trying to comprehend it. But it was as if I was thinking at how large the universe was-- you just can't possibly imagine it. My eyes strayed about the camp-- but I wasn't thinking about anything I saw, just taking it in.

Until I saw Jacob and Emmett conversing by the flagpole. Each had a solid look on their faces, looking extremely annoyed. I slowed my walk, trying to catch of what they were saying. I heard merely bits and pieces.

"...them," Jacob's voice whispered

"Obliterate."

"Soon."

Jacob looked over at me, his eyes narrowed and a bright green. My eyes locked with his, my walking falling to a stop. I kept looking at him, forcing to keep my face like stone. I kept my eyes upon his, searching for something within the unnatural color.

I could see Emmett turn at me too, and my eyes flicked to his for a second-- just enough time to catch his green eyes. My body stiffened, a silent gasp emitting from my lips. A quick flashback slapped my mind, making me lose sight of the rest of the world.

'Edward looked at me, his face stern. His eyes were a bright green as he looked at me with a warning. His eyes shifted from a bright green to a light almond, then a dark almond, then back to green.'

I was pulled back into reality, my heart lodged in my throat. Their words re-dawned on me.

Obliterate

And

Soon.

Those two words together made for one terrifying thought. I looked at Jacob again and then turned my head away, walking quickly forward and away from them. Their glares burned into my back, making me walk quicker.

_"They... I have to tell Bella and Jasper. I HAVE to."_

I made a turn for the Mess Hall. I stole a look back, watching the other two. And as soon as Emmett and Jacob looked away-- I started running as fast as I could, a grin spreading over my face.

**BPOV**

Stress was eating me away-- hell I might as well be a zombie. I looked at myself in the steamy mirror of the bathroom. Dark circles stained under my bloodshot eyes, I seemed paler than normal, and I could even see the worry in my eyes. I ran a hairbrush through hair once more. With a large yawn, I grabbed my bag.

"Day six..." I whispered to myself, heading out of the Shower House and back outside. Rain fell down on my head, but my head was still a little damp from my shower, so I didn't mind in the least. I walked in silence, my thoughts overwhelming me.

"_One more day… Just one more day and I'll go home. I'll have my Edward back. I'll have everyone back... Alice, Emmet, Rose… They'll all be back." _I smiled at the thought—the first smile of hope I've had in a while. I blocked out any doubt, trying to enclose myself in happy thoughts. For the past while, I was surviving off of memories and dreams of _**my **_Edward. Not this fake Edward that was there. The one that was much too… Bubbly to be Edward Cullen.

"_I cried out with no reply,  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here, _

_And I'm never alone_

And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen…"

The melodic lyrics had made me come to a stop, getting lost in the wondrous voice. I felt my heart pang, realizing why he was singing that. I took a deep breath and then ran my hands through my hair, choking back tears. I managed to keep them locked back, but I kept that bitter feeling inside me, knowing it'd spill out sooner or later. I turned my head down, dropping my bag to my feet and then taking a deep and shaken breath.

A set of freezing arms wrapped around me, hugging me closely into a cold black shirt. I didn't resist, I just set my head on his shoulder and tried to keep myself composed. I looked up at Skylar; he had his eyes closed with a look of distress on his face. I knew who he missed.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, giving him as tight of a hug as I could. I turned my head up at him again and then forced a smile. He didn't open up his eyes. He was lost in memories already. I was prepared to wait as long as need before Skylar to come back, he was in pain, I could see that effortlessly. He was back in seconds, his arms slipping gently off me. Too bad most my weight was set on him. I fell forward, giving a large gasp. At once a set of the ice hands was grabbing my shoulders, just as I was about 5 inches from the wet ground.

"Clumsily little human," Skylar teased. I started to rise back up, being placed back on my feet to see his bright smile. His hands folded over his chest, giving me a smirk as if he just made a point.

I picked up my bag and laughed, "Did you just notice?" I shook my head and then started walking, turning off the dirt path back to camp, planning to go the long way. He followed by my side. Another depressing thought dawned on me, making my stomach jolt.

I stared up at him for a long minute then asked, "What do you plan to do after camp ends…?"

His expression went solemn, taking a deep breath and shrugging a little bit. He hesitated a little bit before actually replying. "I suppose I'll stay around here still…"

I looked away for a moment and then back up at him. "You know… You can live _forever._ Do you realize how long that is? If there was a nuclear Holocaust you'd still be alive. You can do whatever you want. You can go to Rio or Paris or the Maldives or something." I smiled a little, preparing to use the nuclear Holocaust ploy against Edward maybe.

Skylar gave a harmonious chuckle and scratched his arm. "Well… If you put it like that it makes me seem like I'm not already dead."

"You're just dead. Not _dead._ But dead."

Skylar shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What do you think I should do after camp?"

I tapped my chin, thinking about something to do.

"Oh! You could go spend some time in Greenland. Or try to find other vampires." He looked at me with wide eyes and almost stopped.

"Other… Vampires?" He stuttered, looking away, a bit squeamish. "I'm not really… This is basically my first time interacting with vampires…"

I stared at him in a bit of shock, but quickly shook the face and smiled. "How about… You meet Carlisle and Esme when we return? Just come back with us and I'm sure they'd want to meet you."

He glanced at me, trying to hide a smile. "Really?"

I nodded and then smiled happily. He grinned a little and then muttered, "Thanks… You really do remind me of her… But more like a friend. No offense."

I shrugged, and then we both grew silent. After several long moments, I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Who was she…?" I asked quietly.

Skylar's face softened and then turned grave. I didn't think he was going to tell me. He just grew so silent. I let it drop, turning away from him.

"Her name was Laura Avery Paile… World War 1 just started… My mother had died already and my father died four years before my transformation. So, I was with my Aunt and Uncle for a while… They were a wealthy family… And Laura was also wealthy. My Aunt wanted me to marry her…" His eyes were hazed over, lost in memories.

"I was going to propose to her. I had it all planned. I was going to take her up onto a hill of flowers, and hand her a tulip, and tell her to pluck off the petals. And in the middle of the flower would be the ring. I had it all planned out. I was going to do it right when I got back from counseling at Bosalwakee…" He closed his eyes, holding himself together.

"I was walking through the woods with my best friend… Lillian Terra. We were letting the other two counselors take our spots while we went on a walk. Laura was at home, waiting for me to come back after counseling… We went up to the cliff and we were sitting on the edge. Lillian was someone I think I could have spent my life with… I miss her… A lot… She was gorgeous." Skylar gave a chuckle, then shook his head again and then started up again. "The rocks slid and I was caught in the landslide… Everything went black. I heard her sobbing and then I felt extreme pain. Like… I was on fire…

"When I woke up it was several days later and Lillian was gone. When I came to camp, they didn't recognize me. And I wasn't still there… I was sharing my mind with something—or being controlled so to say. But when they found out it was me, I already was having so much of a blood thirst. I couldn't stand being around all those wonderful smelling people. So, I decided to run home…" It started to sound like he was sobbing, but he didn't look like it.

"W-When I got there… I couldn't hold myself… I killed them all… Laura was so mad at me, she hated me, she told me so many things and then told me that she had been cheating on me… I killed her too." Skylar kept his eyes averted, but continued talking. I wondered how much longer I could stand this story without crying.

"So, I came back here and it was deserted… I started to search for Lillian… She was long gone… Somewhere in Canada…" He shook his head and then forced a little smile. "She was… A vampire… My best friend… And I lost her…"

I stopped in my tracks, staring at him and gasping a little. All this time, I thought he loved Laura… But he had loved Lillian. She saved his life and now, she left him.

I stared at him; he had stopped, but didn't look at me. I reached out, but withdrew my hand, tears trying to get into my eyes. "Go find her…" I whispered.

He looked back at me and then muttered, "I don't know where to start… Or if she's alive… Besides, she left me. She doesn't want me around her… Why else would she just leave like that?" Skylar gave a sad chuckle and then turned to face me completely and said, almost into a sob again, "Sometimes… I still think I can pick up her scent… But I can't… She's gone… She was the one that made me feel alive. She kept me living. She was my best friend." Skylar bit his lip tightly, holding his breath. I shook my head, unsure of what words to use.

He looked at me, desperately searching for hope. But I couldn't do anything. I wasn't a wizard or something. Skylar ran his hands through his hair and let the silence eat away for a moment or so.

"Sorry," he whispered, starting to walk again. I followed, walking by his side again.

"Don't be… I'm sorry that happened, Skylar… I honestly am."

"Thanks… Maybe that's what I'll do… I'll try to find her and apologize."

He looked at me, smiling a bit—but it was him trying not to depress me. "Silly little human girl… You're going to be late for breakfast. You're little Ace friend had a very eventful day already. I heard him storming around last night… And a few other things."

I watched him, wondering why he didn't mention it sooner. He merely smiled and then took my bag with a smile. "I'll tell you later or tell Jasper." Skylar picked me up as well, holding me like an injured child and then starting to run. I closed my eyes to try not to watch.

My feet touched the ground, making my eyes open. The Mess Hall was just a little through the woods and Sky was behind me. He held my bag with a grin and explained, "I'll take it back. Now, go have fun with your Gatorade."

Confusion struck me. "Gatorade? What do you mean?"

He looked at me, sharing my confusion. "Don't you know? When Gatorade came out, they replaced the Fruit Juice with Gatorade and called it Bug Juice for camp spirit." He laughed a little and rolled his eyes, "Silly girl." And then rushed through the woods, vanishing from my sight.

That's weird.

Mine didn't taste like Gatorade.

**Hope this is good. It was 11 pages. Happy belated Halloween! One day… But thanks! **


	16. Lies

**I've done it! This morning I woke up and I was in a mood to write. And many of you have asked for a Skylar picture, so I started to look for one. Alas, I've failed. I was thinking of several people—but they're either too old or something. So, I'm going to look for Ace first. But, I'm still looking. If you have any ideas, send them to me through reviews. It's much easier. Thanks.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Day 6**

**BPOV**

I slipped into the Mess Hall, and thankfully it was still empty. Jacob, Sadie, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Mr. Jeills weren't there. But, there were two who were. I sighed, hearing Ace's gibberish as I came through the doors. At once, he and Jasper looked up to me. A look of almost fear was on Ace's face, but replaced with hope as I came in.

He rushed up to me, taking my arm and pulling me quickly to Jasper, quickly saying something about Jacob and Emmett that I didn't catch.

"…andtheyhadgreeneyeslikeEdwardsandIdon'tknowwhattodo! I'mworried! Whydotheyallhavegreeneyes?! Itwasneverlikethat! Tellmethetruth!" He shouted at me, making no sense. I stared at him in utter confusion, but Jasper seemed like he caught it. Jasper could sense my confusion of course.

Ace released my arm and then Jasper picked him up by the shoulders and held him at eye level with him. Ace kept going on and on, even while he was being dangled in the air.

"Andtheyweretalkingaboutsoonandobliteratingandyoureallyneedtotellmewhatthehellisgoingon!"

Jasper put his hand over Ace's mouth, finally shutting him up. Jasper calmly set Ace back on the ground, his hand still firmly over his mouth. His expression was very strict as he watched him, then took a long breath, smiling a little.

"Now..." He whispered calmly, closing his eyes for a moment. His eyes flashed open again, his teeth clenched tightly together. "Tell me _calmly _what you're going on and on about." Jasper pulled his hand away slowly, his face still and stone like.

Ace rubbed his mouth, his lips quivering a little bit from Jasper's coldness. He looked at both of us and said slowly, "Emmet and Jacob..." he whispered, trying to piece himself together. My heart was stuck in my throat, about to burst any moment.

Ace shivered a little and took a seat on one of the table's wooden benches. He looked up at us, his mouth half parted open. Again he tried to talk, "Emmet and Jacob... Have green eyes... Eyes like Edward has." I clenched my teeth tightly together and looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to hear this.

"They... They were talking about obliteration and then soon..." I heard him whisper. My eyes shot back to him, frozen upon his sullen face. I waited a moment, locked in fear and hoping him to say something like he was kidding or something. But he didn't say it, he just kept his face lowered to the ground.

Ace turned and looked at Jasper, as did I. He was standing how he had been earlier-- completely stonelike. A gentle chuckle came from his lips, his hand settling on the back of his head. Confusion struck me light lightning, my arms crossing with confusion. Ace stared up at him, just as confused as I.

"It's a video game! Land of the Zombie Dead 2," Jasper said, his voice cool and calm. I gave a wide grin and then nodded. Ace paid very little attention, his eyes locked on Jasper.

"You know? Obliterate the zombies! And if you don't do it soon enough you die. They take the game very seriously," Jasper continued, smiling brilliantly at Ace.

I closed my eyes, holding in my laughter at this lie, and then scratching the back of my neck.

"What?" Ace said, his eyes filled with confusion.

"It's a _game, _Ace. They weren't actually serious!"

Ace searched his face for a trace of lying, but failed. Jasper had on a flawless smile, as if nothing was wrong.

"I can tell you're lying..." He whispered, standing up, his back to me and looking at Jasper.

Jasper's face retreated back to his stone-expression, his arms folding over his chest. "Now tell me... What do _you_ think the truth would be?"

Ace froze, his shoulders slumping a little.

_Maybe he'll give up... _I thought hopefully. He didn't.

His shoulders came back up and under his breath he muttered, "Leeches... Bloodsuckers..." Trying to put it together. I bit my lip, praying he didn't put it together. I reached down, lightly placing my hand on his shoulder and smiling. His head turned, his bright green eyes piercing me with suspicion.

"Ace... You're stressed," I muttered, giving him a smile, my heart raced and I tried to look as convincing as I could.

Jasper gave a curt nod, placing his hand on Ace's head. "Now," he started to say, "go make sure your cabin is waking up."

Ace turned back at him, and my hand pulled away from him.

"You..." He said softly. "Last night... You saved me from... From a mountain lion... You were amazingly fast and... And I just... Why? How?!" Ace nearly shouted.

_He saved him?! _I thought worriedly.

Yet again, Jasper was smooth. He put on a confused look at asked, "What are you talking about? I was asleep last night."

"W-What? No. No you weren't!"

"Yes. Yes I was, Ace... Please go sit down. You've been dreaming and you're stressed."

"No! I know what happened."

"Ace..."

"No! I know what I saw!"

Ace spun to me, his eyes wide and full of plead, "Bella. You have to trust me."

_Silence..._

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered, my stomach queasy from the lie.

Ace frowned, looking away sullenly. He sulked past me, giving a soft sigh. "You'll tell me soon... I know it... Just, for now... Debate about telling me..." He walked slowly from the Mess Hall, his words looming in the air.

I looked over at Jasper and then bit my lip. "Should we tell hi--"

"No... If we honesly need him, we'll tell him... He's safer not knowing anyway..."

Safer.

No ones ever safe.

**??POV**

My stomach twisted as I finished off the deer. The taste of an animal. Something I've been trying to get used to for the past century. I sighed, tossing the corpse into the tree. My eyes scanned the area, listening for anyone coming near. I was too far away from camp for anyone to really be out here. Why would they be anyway?

I sat in the cool grass, laying back and folding my hands behind my auburn hair. With a close of my eyes, I started to think. To think about my duties, about the deals, about him...

I opened my eyes again, wishing I could just stab myself and die already. Damn immortality. I could kill myself, but I can't do it by myself and no one would kill me. With a scowl I looked over at the tall pines surrounding me. The sky threatened to start raining on me, and I could hear a few animal scurrying about. None of it mattered.

I looked up at the clouds, my mind pulling me into heavy thought. The clouds were dark, which reminded me I was dark. That I was a bad creature. A monster... I chose to serve the dark, and repay what I've done, it was bad... I can't say I regret it. But... I can't say I don't miss what I had.

I wish I could freeze time... But that's not my ability...

A giggle sounded through the air, making me stand up. Now I was focusing. I could hear them coming. 10 miles... 8...

I stood up, crossing my arms and waiting.

3...1...

"Hello, Sunshine!" The giggle laughed, the beautiful girl coming from the woods. I grumbled, looking away and glaring at the ground. The other one came out from the trees, grace also stunning her. I turned away from the both of them, staring down at the ground.

The cruel hiss of my Master made me step back a bit.

"We've slashed the buses... It'll be about... Another week if we play it right," she hissed.

I looked up at her. Her silky black hair was pinned up in a pony tail, her bright red eyes were staring me down. I wish I hadn't looked up to be honest.

"Well. Don't just stand there. Do what you're supposed to!" She hissed. I sighed and then closed my eyes and held my hand out. I could feel the heat burn up my hand and then in a flash of coldness, it was gone.

I re-opened my eyes and saw them in their disguises, prepared to go back into the camp. After 2 days, the disguises would fade and I'd see them again. They'd act like perfect humans and blend in. Then make their strike and the plan would happen.

And just like that, they were gone. And I was still a prisoner.

**APOV**

I sat at the table, watching the other students pour into the Mess Hall, going and getting breakfast. All I had was my Bug Juice sitting before me. I was so confused on this camp, I couldn't eat. I was worried to... But at least there was only one day left. Only one more day...

I looked down at the bandage on my arm, reaching down and peeling it back, looking at the scratches and bruises. It looked much better. In fact, I was basically fine. Just a scratch with a bruise around it. And the scratch wasn't even too bad. I pulled the bandage off completely, setting it on the table with a sigh. I looked over at the Counselor Table. Bella, Jasper, Alice, Jacob and Sadie were all sitting there. Alice looked gothic punk again, Sadie looked like she always did, Bella and Jasper were talking to each other under their breaths, and Jacob was dogging over Sadie.

A wave of sadness rushed over me at the sharp memory of falling. My heart stung as I closed my eyes, holding my head in my hands. One more day...

"Uhh... Are you okay?" A soft voice said from behind me. I recognized the voice and my heart fluttered. I forced myself to stay calm as I pulled my head up from my hands and looked back. Perfect hair, worried expression, so innocent and delicate, yet fights for what she believed in. Amanda...

I smiled gently and turned around, swinging my feet over the bench and facing the other side so I could face her.

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine. Just a little sad, that's all," I explained. She sat down at the bench across from me and frowned.

"Why sad?" Amanda asked, tilting her head and giving a smile.

I thought my chest was going to explode then and there. I managed to keep calm though, reaching back and grabbing the bright red Bug Juice. I didn't drink it, just needed to distract myself from being an idiot.

"There's one more day left..." I sighed, frowning and then looking up at the wood ceiling.

"Oh..." She said softly. I caught her staring down at the floor, a sheepish and sad look coming on her.

_No... I upset her... _I thought to myself, quickly panicking and then taking a drink of the Bug Juice, chugging nearly half of it before I couldn't handle it. I set the little plastic bottle back down on the table behind me, still trying not to look idiotic.

"We'll make this the best day ever," I said with a smile. A pathetic attempt to cheer her up, but she did look up at me with a wide smile.

"Good!" She chuckled, standing up and then pointing at the growing line. "Let's go get breakfast. I see Cam up there and he's saving us a spot... Or just wants to hold two extra trays." I looked over and sure enough Cam was leaned against the door that lead into the kitchen, three trays in his and and a smile as he looked at us.

"Er... You go ahead. I'm not hungry," I told her, gesturing over with my head at Cam. She stood up, a hesitant expression staining her face, but went off into the line. I saw her say something to Cam, who gave a small shrug then start to talk as they vanished behind the kitchen doors.

I smiled up at the ceiling, a giddy sense about me. I smiled widely and then closed my eyes. For a brief moment, I felt so happy, and it all felt perfect for once at Camp Bosalwakee.

"Wipe that god damn smile off your face," a hiss came from in front of me. I opened my eyes, and the smile faded by itself. Chase and Sage stood there, both looking extremely pissed off. But Chase was the one who was talking. Fury scorched his eyes as he glared at me.

"What do you two want?" I muttered, matching their glare with mine.

"I want you to stay away from Amanda," Chase growled, his hands coiling into fists.

I stood up, anger pulsing through my veins. "Excuse me?" I asked, glaring at them.

"You heard me. Stay. Away. From. Her." He repeated. I barred my teeth, clenching them together. My heart raced with the anticipation of a fight.

"No."

Chase pulled back his fist, preparing to hit me. The punch was thrown, but I was much faster. I ducked, crouching down and then coming back up, hitting him with an uppercut. He was thrown back, hitting the table and falling back onto it. He was staring at the ceiling, blood dripping down from his lip. I stood up, and the Mess Hall was deathly silent. I glanced over at the Counselor's Table and saw that they all were staring at me. I looked over at the Mess Hall doors and saw Edward just entering.

I turned back, preparing to sit down at the table. I heard a loud yell and then turned around sharply, prepared to be hit. Something had blocked the punch and was standing in between Chase and I. I could tell by the bronze hair that it was Edward.

He glanced over at the Counselor's Table, and I looked over. Bella was standing, half way in tears and Jasper was staring at him with shocked eyes. Alice was glaring at Edward and I was lost in awe.

"Alright! Back to how you were!" Jasper shouted. At once the Mess Hall erupted with whispers and the moving of feet and trays.

"If you're so disrespectful to hit someone when there back is turned, I'm supposing you have the courage to hit me?" The smooth voice hissed out. I stepped out from behind Edward and saw Chase with his hands balled into fists and frozen in mid step. Chase was gawking at Edward, and I could tell they were both scared.

"I-I..." Chase stuttered, looking at me for help. I looked at his lip bleeding and then looked up at Edward. His eyes were almond, but a tint darker. Not by much really. But, they weren't green. I grinned and then looked at Chase.

Chase let his hands drop and then stared at Edward, his face stained with fear.

"Yes?" Edward hissed.

"I-I'm s-sorry. H-He h-hit me f-first."

Edward gave a crooked smile and shook his head. "Except for the day you and your friend here beat him up earlier. And you threatened him..." He raised his chin and glared down at them.

"S-Sorry, Ace." Chase squeaked.

"Yeah. S-Sorry, m-man," Sage chirped.

They both scurried off into the breakfast line like puppies, and I gave a wide grin. Edward spun, bending down a little so he was eye to eye with me. Amber eyes, bright amber... Not the dark tint they just were... Were my eyes playing tricks on me...

"Ace... Listen to me. I need you to tell Bella that I love her and to tell her and Jasper that they shouldn't tr--" he gave a sharp gasp, his mouth opening and a blank stare coming over him. His eye gave a twitch and his breathing started shaking.

"Wait... Wait Edward. You have to tell me what's going on. Please. You need to tell me," I tried keeping my voice low and calm, but I could feel the worry and confusion seeping through my voice.

I grabbed his shoulders, the icy coldness stinging my hands.

"A-Ask... Jacob..." he muttered, looking away and grabbing his head. Edward gave another gasp and then stood up, his eyes closed and his posture re-standing. He opened his eyes...

They were bright green again.

**Okay, now... ??POV and ???POV are two different POV's. Just had to clear that up. So... Hope this was good! Reviews are always nice. :) Thanks.**


	17. Revenge

**Previously in Ace's POV:**

_"Wait... Wait Edward. You have to tell me what's going on. Please. You need to tell me," I tried keeping my voice low and calm, but I could feel the worry and confusion seeping through my voice._

_I grabbed his shoulders, the icy coldness stinging my hands. _

_"A-Ask... Jacob..." he muttered, looking away and grabbing his head. Edward gave another gasp and then stood up, his eyes closed and his posture re-standing. He opened his eyes..._

_They were bright green again..._

**Yup yup! Edward saved Ace and Ace hurt Chase and wow. OH and the little trio of vampires from the previous chapter... It's kind of bad if they can change their appearances, huh? :D Gooood.**

**I don't own Twilight! :) Stephanie Meyer does.**

**APOV**

Edward looked over at me, a grin staining his lips. I was gawking at him as he giggled, "Whatchya staring at, silly?"

My stomach lurched as I saw him go off to the table. Bella stared at him, looking shocked, pained, and sad again. A tear dripped down to the table, making my heart pain. I almost thought I was my fault.

I looked over at Jacob, feeling more determined. As I turned to walk over the doors opened and a loud whistle shattered the air. I cringed, looking over and seeing Mr. Jeills in a huff.

"Campers! It seems we'll be here for an extra week!" He shouted, concentration staining his face.

Gasps and whispers filled the air, confusion about all of us.

"Something is wrong with our engine. We took a look at the bus last night, and the tires were ruined. Another set of tires can't come out here for another week. We've called all your parents and explained it to them," Mr. Jeill's walked past me, going to the Counselor's Table and sitting in the center.

Something felt wrong… But everything was these days.

"_So!_ I suggest you all get used to Camp Bosalwakee!" He shouted before finally shutting up. I looked over at Jacob again, and he was laughing with Sadie.

I sat down reluctantly, back at the spot I had been at. I looked down at the Bug Juice and shook my head.

A tray hit the wood table from across me. I looked up and saw Cam grinning at me and Amanda sitting beside me.

"Ace! That was amazing! You could so kick his ass!" Cam cheered, sitting down and shoving an apple over to me.

I gave a slight smile and pushed it back, shaking my head with a smile. "No thanks... But, if I could I would but I didn't."

Amanda grinned and asked, "So, why were you guys fighting?"

My heart skipped a beat, lodging up in my throat. A lie slipped gracefully from my lips, not able to look her in the eyes "He called me a pansy..." Lie.

"And you hit him for just that?" She asked.

"Yup." Lie. I was almost expecting her to call me out on it; I could feel her staring at me, forcing me to look away.

Cam gave a small laugh and said happily, "Well we have another week. If he talks to you again, punch him in the mouth." I grinned a little bit. At least we got to have another week at Camp Bosalwakee. Which meant another week to solve the mystery, save the Cullens (and Jacob), and to win Amanda. I took a deep breath and then stood up and looked over at the Counselors.

Edward was being a girly-man, or whatever, to Bella. Jasper was looking down at the table. And Jacob was talking to Sadie.

"So, Ace… Cam," Amanda said, "any plans for later?" I looked over at her with a small smile, feeling my heart race in my chest. Her cheeks turned a bright pink, and quickly corrected herself, "You know… After the little thing the counselors plan for us… You know! The hiking or the… Yeah…" she looked away, biting her lip and trying to avoid our looks. God she was adorable.

"Nope! Maybe go walking around," Cam said with a slight smile. They both looked at me, awaiting my answer.

Of course I wanted to go. Of course I _couldn't. _I had to go talk to Jacob. I looked at Amanda with a frown and then looked away, "I have plans. Sorry." I balled my hand up into a fist. I just wanted to punch myself in the head for not being allowed to go with her. I looked over at her again, and wished I hadn't.

Her bangs were in front of her eyes, she was staring blankly at her tray with a sad look in her eyes. My stomach dropped, my eyes instantly went back up to the Counselors table. Guilt was pooling in my stomach, making it nearly unbearable to be near her.

I stood up quietly, about to make my way from the Mess Hall and go outside for some air or something. But no; now Mr. Jeills decided to speak up. "Campers! Today we have a little gift set up for you. So, everyone go put on your swim suits and meet at the lake in 10 minutes!" He smiled, leaning back in his chair. I looked back to the doors, walking through them as the moving of trays came from behind me. The cooler air slithered over my face, making my eyes sting a little from the brief change of atmosphere.

Around the camp was empty for now, no one was walking around besides me. The tree's shadows kept drawing my attention though. Every now and again, my eyes would just slowly drift over to the trees for a moment. Each time, I could almost swear I saw something move around in the shadows. My heart quickened in my chest, my steps gradually sped up, but I couldn't stop myself from looking constantly over at the trees. Shadows moved from within shadows, as if something was following me.

I snapped back, realizing I was boarder-line running through the camp and my Cabin was only a yard or so ahead of me. I closed my eyes for a moment, rubbing the heels of my hand in my eyes; trying to clear out that image of something moving in the shadows. I pulled my hands away and looked back at the shadowy trees. Relief, confusion, and curiosity brewed inside me. I was relieved in a way to find nothing was haunting me. I was confused because I could have _sworn _I saw something. I was curious to know if I really did see it, or if it was a trick of light.

With a grumble, I walked into my Cabin, a bit annoyed now from not knowing if I was insane or not. I quickly changed into my red trunks, kicking my shoes off and grabbing the dark red towel my mom packed for me.

The squeak of the door came from behind me, making me bolt and look behind me. Cam smiled brightly at me and went over to his bed with the smile forming into a smirk.

"Are you gonna tell me?" he asked, glancing at me from over his shoulder.

"Tell you what?" I asked, leaning against the post of the bunk-bed, crossing my arms.

"What was that fight _really _about?" Cam asked, pulling his shirt off.

I kept a stony face, as if we were talking about death.

"I could tell you were lying. You didn't look at either of us in the eyes as you talked. So, tell me—and turn around while you're at it." Cam continued, unbuttoning his pants.

I spun around, and looked at the ceiling. Not like I can avoid it now. "He told me to stay away from Amanda."

A silence pinched at the air for what seemed like eternity. Finally, he shouted out, "What the frickin' hell?!" He shouted, staring at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, stupid. I know," I sighed, looking at the ground with a bit of anger. Stupid Chase and Sage. I wish they'd fall off a bridge.

"Don't take that shit from them!" Cam said as the sound of someone jumping came from behind me as Cam put his pants on.

"Did it look like I did? I hit him, didn't I?"

"Then Edward saved you." The thought hit my like a brick.

"Well… Yeah. Yeah he did," I muttered beneath my breath.

"You were lucky to have him there."

"I know…"

"He looked stressed afterwards or sick or something. What'd he say?" He persisted.

I had to lie. I had to. "He said that if they try it again, punch him in the gut and knock the wind from him. Fighting tips, you know?"

"Awesome! And you can turn around now," Cam chuckled.

I turned back around and he was standing there with neon green shorts and a white fluffy towel under his arm. I smiled a little then we walked out of the Cabin. On the way back we were talking about what the Counselor's might have us do. Races, kayaking, fishing, chicken—even water polo came up. Just as the lake came into clear sight, my two least favorite people walked toward us, deep in conversation. I grimaced and glanced at Cam, who looked ready to jump at their throats.

The two of them glared at us, stopping whatever conversation they had going. They glared darkly at us, and we returned the "kind" gesture. Cam looked fine now, no sign of blood or permanent injuries. As they got closer, all of us seemed to slow as if time was slowing down like in Baywatch. Hatred burned into my skin, making me want to break away—but I refused.

"Leeches' boy," Cam hissed, referring to Edward.

"Sissy," Cam retorted back.

"_Mistake,"_ Sage growled at Cam. His glare fell to a look of hurt, looking at the grass. Sage grinned in triumph.

"So you _were _a mistake? I knew it. No one would ever love—no. No one could ever _like _you. Even leech boy probably doesn't," Sage hissed at him.

I wanted to hit him, but kept it in and took Cam's shoulder, and snapped back, "Leave him alone, Sage."

His eyes turned to me, raising his chin a little bit and crossing his arms. "Excuse me, _leech. _I didn't realize that you and condom bust we--" he didn't have time to finish his ridicule; Cam had already launched himself at him, tackling him to the ground and about to hit him.

The two started to scuffle, Cam looking like he wanted to kill him. I let my body react instead of analyzing the situation like I should have. I dropped my towel and jumped out, tackling Cam and pushing him to the ground and off of Sage. I quickly maneuvered myself so I was sitting on his chest, holding his arms down.

"Let me go! I'm going to murder that idiot!" Cam barked, writing under me. I held as tight as I could, gritting my teeth together.

"Cam! _Cam! _Stop it! It's not even worth it!" I shouted at him. After a moment, he calmed down, to where he was calm, filled with pain and anger. Sage was up again, Sage by his side.

"You're a freak! Both of you!" Cam barked at us scornfully before he and Sage walked off. I turned my attention back down to Cam and waited a moment before sighing and readying to release my grip.

"Cam… Can I let you up now? You won't go after them—right?"

He looked at me and then gave a slight nod, pain in his eyes. I stood up, brushing the dust off and offering my hand up to him. Cam grabbed it quietly, and pulled himself up. He walked quietly over and picked his towel off the ground, brushing off the dirt.

I did the same, feeling an awkward silence tensing the air.

"Cam, you're not a mistake. Not at all," I said, trying to assure and calm him. I turned back to him, and he was standing with his back to me, still brushing off the towel. I walked smoothly over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, then moved so I was standing before him. He was looking down, looking as if he couldn't even hear me.

"Cam… Cam you're not a mis—"

"Yes I am, Ace" he muttered softly, looking up at me with tears stinging his eyes. I opened my mouth to try and tell him he's not, but he beat me to it.

"When I was born… My mom died. My older brother, Zack, has been taking care of me. He's 23… My dad walked out on us a long time ago, even before I was born. My aunt took care of us until Zack turned eighteen… It's my fault she died… I was a mistake…"

My mouth hung open, staring at him sadly. "I… I'm sorry."

Cam looked up, the tears almost pouring out. I looked down for a moment, and then wrapped my arms around him, embracing him for a moment. He returned the hug, and then we both parted after a moment. He gave a nod, and then forced a slight smile. "Thanks…" He muttered. A silence rippled through the air for a moment as I searched for the words I could say.

I smiled, hoping to distract him from this. "I'll race you to the dock!" I said, giving him a cocky smirk. He grinned and bolted off before I even said go. I laughed and chased after him.

We raced all the way to the edge of the lake, where he barely beat me. Came grinned and chuckled, "Don't even try to outrun me; it's a waste of energy." I chuckled, and then looked over at the dock. All of the counselor's were already there in swimsuits, Mr. Jeills (who thankfully wasn't in a suit), and a few kids already.

We approached with smiles, and merged with the kids. Several girls were drooling over whichever of the counselor boys they liked most. A few boys from Jasper's Cabin were talking and looking at Jasper try to talk to Alice. And then there was Jacob staring at Sadie. I watched him closely and then looked at the other Cullens.

Emmett was glaring at the water in his trunks, with his arms crossed, hatred boiling in his eyes.

Alice was standing by Jasper in a black suit, ignoring everything he said; even though he was at the point he was talking about shoes.

Edward was in grey trunks, droning on and on about how amazing water is and how beautiful it was outside.

Rosalie was making flower bands in a red swimsuit and talking about how she never wants kids.

"_What did he mean? Ask Jacob why they're acting weird? How?! He's stuck to Sadie like Velcro!" _I thought, my eyes narrowed at Jacob again.

I kept my eyes locked on him, replaying what Edward had said earlier. I felt Cam elbow my ribs, but ignored it. Then he did it again, and I did look over to where he was looking. Amanda was sitting on the edge of the dock, swinging her feet gently back and forth and back and forth. Soft blue bathing suit… And she wasn't really paying any attention to anyone else.

I looked over for Cam, but he was already on his way over. I quickly followed, ignoring Jacob and the Cullens. Cam and I each sat on the other side of her, dangling our feet off the edge.

"Hi, Amanda," Cam chirped.

"Hello, Amanda," I said with a smile. She looked at the both of us, smiling brightly at each of us,

"Hey boys," she looked over at me again, making my heart flutter up to my throat. She was gorgeous…

I took a deep breath and then looked at the water again, "Beautiful water, isn't it?" I said stupidly. After I caught my stupid mistake, I became flustered and looked away. She didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, it is pretty," Amanda said nicely. I looked back over at them, feeling not as idiotic as I was supposed to.

Cam grinned and then rolled his shoulders, several pops sounding out.

More kids poured in, and then Mr. Jeills blew a very loud and very annoying whistle, signaling everyone to shut up. We all looked over at him from where he blew the whistle, standing in the middle of a sea of kids.

"Kids, today is a free swimming day! Go play in the lake and do whatever you'd like. Counselors will be the lifeguards basically. Now, go on!" He said with a grin. Kids cheered with delight, running and jumping over Amanda, Cam's, and my head. I laughed as others went calmly into wading from the shore; others went and merely lay on the shoreline. I set my towel behind me and stood up, Cam and Amanda following my lead. I grinned and then was about to go, but Amanda flew past me, running out and jumping into the lake without any trick to it. Cam rushed after her, performing a cannonball and making a splash. Both resurfaced laughing, and waved me to come in. I chuckled and grinned, running on the dock and jumping into the air and diving into the lake.

Murky water overcame me, and I found the lake was pretty deep; I didn't even hit the bottom. I swam up, resurfacing a few feet behind the two of them. I grinned because they didn't spot me yet and splashed them with water. They laughed and turned around to see me and grinned. I gave a mock bow and chuckled slightly. We all shared our laughs and then got into a splashing war. It was a good swim to start with.

Finally, after about a half hour in of swimming, wading, and splashing, a Claire girl came up from behind Amanda and invited all of us over to their little group for a race. I looked over at the group and saw it was a mix of groups and guys—but I wasn't a fast swimmer, I didn't want to anyway because that's when reality settled back in. I looked over to the counselors and saw they were all randomly swimming around.

"Sounds fun!" Amanda said with a grin. Cam agreed with a large grin, and then it was my turn.

I smiled and then shook my head, "Sorry, but I'm going to go swim around for a little bit, relaxing swim." I grinned, making it look like I actually wanted to. I looked over to where Jacob was. By a dark area that was surrounded on three sides by trees, talking to Sadie. I grinned over at my friends and then started to casually swim toward Sadie and Jacob. Amanda looked a bit sad and upset, making me feel bad.

"I'll ref later though," I told her, trying to cheer her up. She gave a tiny smile, and nodded. "I'll see you then!" I added, starting to swim away casually. The three of them started swimming toward the group of kids, which was a cue to take off. I started swimming quickly through the water (well, as quick as I could), making my way to Sadie and Jacob. Sadie turned toward me, smiling warmly as I approached. I looked at both of them, and then across the lake at all the other kids. I was really far away from them actually and the race had just started.

I turned back to Sadie and Jacob and smiled, "Hey, Sadie. Hey, Jacob… Uh, Jake, could I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" I smiled faintly, as if trying to hint something was wrong.

Jake smiled widely, his eyes illuminating a bright green. "Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of Sadie," he beamed.

I mentally sighed and then muttered, "It's a guy thing… A little private… Sorry." I looked at Sadie, who was smiling blankly.

She giggled and then said kindly, "Go ahead, Jake. I'll just go for a swim by myself." Sadie turned and started swimming gracefully off, every now and then looking back at Jake and winking before vanishing under the water for a while and coming back up, then going back down.

He smiled dumbly after her, not realizing I was there anymore. I sighed and then snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Uh… Jacob?" I asked, snapping him out of his day dreams. The La Push boy looked at me with a smile and stared at me for a moment.

"Yes?" he asked, still not completely focused on me.

I quickly cut to it, "Jacob, I need you to tell me all you know about Edward. What does leech mean? How can he move so fast? What's going on?" I stared at him hopefully.

He smiled brightly and then laughed, "I don't know what you mean, kid. Sorry!" He turned to swim off, but I launched another question at him.

"Do you not care about Bella? Or Edward or any of them? They could be in real trouble Jacob. Please… I need your help."

His eyes flashed from bright green to brown, and his face froze for a moment. His jaw slacked as he stared off like he was daydreaming. I gazed at him, about to say something—but I didn't need to. "Don't trust them…" he whispered, staring into space.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"Deceiving… Bella… Trust her..." His eyes kept flashing from brown to dark green and back and forth. "Jasper… They want him…Blood suckers…Civil War…Husband…They'll kill anyone…In their way…" Nothing made sense. Who would kill anyone? Why'd they want Jasper? What does the Civil War have anything to do with any of this? Who was deceiving?

"What do they want with Jasper?" I asked calmly, staring at him, searching his flickering eyes.

"Revenge…" I reached out to grab his shoulder. But the moment my hand touched him, he winced back, his eyes clenching together. I withdrew my hand and stared at him for a moment as he seemed to freeze again. His eyes fluttered open to be bright green again.

Jacob stared at me for a long moment and then grinned and looked around, "What am I doing here? I was…" He looked out at the lake and then grinned and swam off, leaving me alone and confused out of my mind.

I grumbled and then shook my head, treading in the water for a while, trying to piece it all together. I sighed softly and then looked at the sky. "What should I do?" I asked myself.

Something cold wrapped around my ankle through the water and squeezed and pulled down. My first reaction was a scream, but It didn't get out before the water overcame me. It poured into my mouth as I filled my mouth was the air I had stored. Water rushed up, pulling me further under. I opened my eyes to the murky water, trying to kick the cold grasp off. They grabbed my other ankle and I knew I was close to the bottom now. I kicked ferociously and felt my head getting light. My mouth opened, the air flowing out and water filling my mouth. The water moving about me stopped, and something grabbed my wrist, another cold grasp.

"_They're going to rip me in two!" _I thought panicked. The grasp around my wrist pulled me up, and the other down. For a moment, there was no pulling, but moving of water around me. I closed my eyes, feeling myself about to completely die from no air. Water went by me, the grasp on my wrist gone and water now was rushing down, meaning I was going up. The air burst around me, engulfing me as a set of arms wrapped around me and landed back on the ground. I gasped for air, turning on my hands and knees and coughing up water. A hand patted my back softly—a cold one. I blinked a few times, shuddering and looking up at from where another presence was beside me.

A blonde teenager was on his knees by me, watching with concerned eyes. "You okay, Ace?" He asked softly. I coughed up another bit of water, shaking uncontrollably.

**:] Finished. Thanks, and reviews are always nice!**


	18. Unfolding Secrets

**Hey everyone! In the last chapter, a lot happened, so go back and read it and this is instantly after it. :) Thanks everyone!**

**And I'm sorry for the delay. I got a new laptop and it didn't have Mirosoft Word on that one and with school and all. Sorry everyone! :[**

_**Not Twilight do I own**_

**APOV**

The gorgeous blonde haired boy frowned at me, still patting my back gently. I looked back at the grass, the shaking gradually calming to make me steady again. I had stopped coughing up water, and I had stopped shaking too within a few moments.

So, there I was, on my hands and knees with some random guy who knew my name next to me. I looked up at him, and studied him for a moment. Dark golden eyes, freezing hands, a pale and narrow face with scars on his jaw, a wet black shirt, wet jeans, and soaked black converse—obviously a teenager.

I stared at him, my eyes steadily rising in shock. "Who… Who the hell are you?" I managed to squeak out. I couldn't make myself run away.

The blonde boy stared at me with alarm, then calmness again, "I'm a park ranger." But that was a lie, I could tell.

"You're too young," I retorted.

"I'm a professional hiker,"

"You're wearing converse. Those aren't hiking boots."

"I'm a photographer."

"Where's your camera?"

"I lost it."

"How?"

"Bears."

"Bears don't eat cameras."

"I was running from a bear and dropped my camera."

"How'd you escape the bear?"

"I'm a Power Ranger, okay?!" he shot at me. Frustration was slowly filling his eyes at my persistent questions.

I kept my eyes locked on his, and then something else dawned over me. "How'd you know my name?"

His eyes clenched together for a moment before he opened them once more and replied to me, "I heard Jacob say it."

"How'd you know his name?"

"I… We went to high school together."

"Where are you from?"

"La Push."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

I stood up, and he mimicked my action.

"When did Jacob say it?"

"Earlier."

"Why'd you save me?"

"You were drowning."

"Well… Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it… Anything else?"

"Why are you here?"

He turned to leave and started walking away, ignoring me completely. "Fine. I'll go then."

"_Ace, don't be stupid. Look at him… Who does he look like?" _My thoughts told me. I stared at him, and then it clicked together.

"You're pale… And cold… Like the Cullens," I said after him. He stopped, his back to me, hearing what I had to say. With a wave of his hand he calmly said,

"I don't know them."

"What's a blood sucker?" I asked quickly, finally thinking I might be able to get some sort of answers. The blonde teen turned back to me, an amused smile settled on his face.

"You know what… I'll play this. How about a deal? I'll tell you if you're right or wrong with your guesses, and in return, you stop asking questions," the blonde boy said to me, sitting on the grass floor, still dripping wet.

I didn't sit—I had to be ready for anything. "First, you have to tell me your name. You know mine. It's only fair." I raised my chin, trying to look older then I actually was.

He smiled coyly, and then chuckled musically and nodded, "Fine fine. That's fair enough. I'm Skylar or you can call my Sky. Some people do I guess. Alright, time for guessing."

Skylar crossed his legs like a child waiting for story time. I bit my lip for a moment, pacing nervously. "I…" I started once, but closed my mouth.

"Leeches… That's what Chase called them… Leeches are blood suckers… What else is a blood sucker?" I looked to Skylar for some sort of answer, but he just kept grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat.

I kept pacing, looking at the ground for a moment. "Blood sucker… Drinking blood…Blood…Sucking blood…" I stopped and looked over at him, crossing my arms and sighing.

"Alright. There are three possibilities," I said finally, dying to know if I was right or wrong.

"One," I started, feeling myself become less and less confident by the second, "you are the missing link of evolutions between chuppacabras and humans." I waited, and Skylar burst out laughing, which told me that idea was completely out. After he stopped laughing after a moment, he became quiet, smiling still.

"Two," I continued, "same thing, except with leeches," his reaction was almost the same, except the fact that he didn't laugh as long, just a brief chuckle and sigh before calming down.

"And finally… You guys are vampires, or Dracula's kids, or something," I waited for the laugh, but he didn't. With a flash of a grin he nodded.

My face went pale and my eyes widened, staring at him with confused eyes. He had to be kidding. He had to be! That couldn't be possible.

"Y-You're kidding," I piped out and stared at him, searching his face for some type of joke. But Skylar just shook his head. "You're insane!"

Skylar stood up, and then said softly, "I know that you and a few others at the camp are having some… Issues… And, well… I can prove it to you… And explain everything about my kind. Do you want to hear this, or not? It might help with this problem... You have to swear not to tell though."

My brain was screaming to run and hide, but my gut and heart were already speaking for me, "Yes. Yes, I do want to hear… I won't tell a soul."

***

**BPOV**

Jasper sat by my side, both of us equally depressed. He couldn't even cheer himself up, and he wasn't making me sad. That was my own doing. My legs dangled off the dock, my head held in my hands as I stared out after Edward. God how I missed _my _Edward… Not this imposter. He wasn't even Edward. He was like Anti-Edward or something.

Jasper was upset from Alice doing the same. What the hell was wrong with them?

"Jasper," I started with a sigh, "this sucks… I want to go home…"

He nodded silently and then muttered, "I do too… Did you know Alice said she hated shopping now and that she was going to shave her head?"

I stared at him with wide eyes and he merely nodded, his face grave.

With a groan, I looked over at the Anti-Cullens playing in the murky and cold water.

"This is s—" I started, but Jasper cut me off.

"Shh…" He shushed me. I whipped my head over to him and saw him looking intensely forward at something. I looked out but didn't see anything, or hear anything. But, he was a vampire.

Jasper's almond eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened a little in shock. "I… That _idiot_!" he hissed. He stood up on the dock and then started panicking.

I stood up and worriedly gazed at my friend, "Jasper?"

"He's telling him our secret," he hissed bitterly.

My eyes grew a little wider before confusion pulsed through me.

"Wait… Who is telling who the secret?"

"Skylar is telling Ace."

And just like that, I was in a frenzy of panic too. "_What?!_" My mind was in a mess. Why would he do this? What was going on between them?! Why get Ace involved at all?

Jasper started walking quickly off the dock, having me trail behind him. He was walking quickly, which made me almost have to run alongside him. But the moment we were hidden by the trees, he put me on his back and jetted off through the woods. I held on tightly to him, my eyes clenched together. Finally, he stopped abruptly, and I could hear the rips of something. I opened up my eyes to see Ace staring at Skylar who had a good sized trees ripped up from the ground by the roots. I jumped down from Jasper's arm and stared at them.

"What the hell?" Jasper growled at him.

Both of them snapped over to look at us, Ace much more surprised than Skylar was. Jasper shook his head with anger and said to Skylar, "Why would you do this? What in your right mind would think this is okay to do?"

Skylar set the tree down and stared at him for a moment. "Jasper… He needs to know. You should have seen his dreams… I think he can help with the problem… "

"The last thing we need is some human running around with our secret, Skylar!"

"He swore not to tell."

"You can't take oaths from people so easily."

"We can trust him."

"How do you know?"

"He's a good kid. He can keep this secret."

"Just because you sa—"

"I won't tell anyone." Ace said with confidence, staring at the two quarreling vampires. Jasper stared over at him, and I could see the hint of distrust in his eyes. I kept quiet, not sure what I should be doing.

"I can keep this secret… I want to help," he added, not breaking eyes with Jasper.

I studied his face for a moment, my eyes narrowed and a headache twitching at my head. "Why would you want to help, Ace? What can you gain from this at all?"

Ace's eyes changed to me, confidence still in them. "Look, Edward has been great to me… He's my friend and I want to help him. I don't want to blackmail you or anything of that sort… I just want to help." He looked at me, and then over at Jasper and Skylar. "That's all."

Jasper stared at him, then back at Skylar. A long silence replaced all of the fighting as Ace watched them without a look of fear or worry or anything. Jasper finally broke the silence and looked at me, "Bella… It's your call… Trust him? Or not?" All eyes were on me, and I felt the pressure swelling on my back.

If I said no, he could either turn around and betray us, or walk away like nothing had happened and live with the secret for the rest of his life.

If I said yes, he could take our secrets and use them against us and want something in return. He could be throwing his life away by my choice… But either way, he would be learning a secret not a lot of people know…

"I think we should trust him," I finally declared, silently hoping I was making the right choice. Ace grinned and looked at all three of us with confidence.

"I won't let you down… We're going to get them back… All of them," he turned to Jasper on the last part, and finally looked back at Skylar. To me it seemed like we were growing an army or something. But, against what?

Jasper cleared his throat and looked back at Skylar. "Alright… Alright, well, we should probably fill you in on what we know. First off, how did you two meet?"

Crap—that thought didn't dawn on me. I looked at the two of them like they were kids getting in trouble and Jasper and I were the parents.

Ace's eyes widened with fear, and stared blankly at us. "Well, you know his morning when Edward helped me out with Chase and Sage? Well his eyes went from bright green to dark and he told me to ask Jacob and that he loves you Bella." My heart fluttered. _My _Edward was still in there; I had to fight off a smile and a blush, and weakly managed it.

"So, I swam over to Jacob and asked him, and he… He was saying some crazy things I didn't really get. He said things like 'Don't trust them', 'Deceiving' ,'Trust Bella'… And something about bloodsuckers… Something about the Civil War, they want revenge on Jasper..." Ace looked up at Jasper, his green eyes filled with curiosity. "But then when he swam off, something grabbed me and was pulling me underwater and Skylar saved my life…"

"Woah… Wait," I said before the other two could fit a word in. "What about Jasper and the Civil War? What pulled you down? How did you get them to snap out of it?"

Jasper started pacing, biting his lip and worry traced over his face. Jasper was in the Civil War… Some vampire wanted revenge…

"All Jacob said was that they want Jasper for revenge, bloodsuckers, Civil War, and that they'll kill anyone in their way to get what they want." That last part made Jasper stop in his tracks and stare at Ace.

"Oh crap…" Skylar muttered, his eyes wide. "Ace, I need to make sure I know what I smelled… What did it feel like when you were being pulled under?"

Ace closed his eyes for a brief moment before replying with wide eyes, "Cold hands…"

And then it clicked together. All of it. The hand, the dreams, the freakiness… I'm pretty sure I was the last one to fit this all together. Jasper was already looking at me like a deer in headlights; Skylar had a look that lit up his face in realization. Ace even was staring at me with a look of fear and awe. My breathing snagged for a moment as I held my stare at the others. Panic and tension sliced through the air, making my body go numb.

"There are others in the camp…" I muttered, my body trembling now.

Jasper's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing. "How'd we not notice?"

"Because… The smell," Skylar whispered under his breath, "The trees are so thick for vampires coming here. I smelled other vampires while you all were with the camp… But I thought it was you guys…" He sunk to the ground, his knees up and holding his head in his hands. "It's all my fault," he muttered.

I stared blankly at him, feeling bad for him. It wasn't his fault.

Jasper quickly shook his head and ten glared back toward the lake. "It's their fault… But if they wanted revenge why not come for me?!"

My mind wandered back to James holding the video camera. Goosebumps prickled under my skin, making me turn my head to the ground. "It's a game," I muttered, glancing up at him. "Take your loved ones and then… Use it for their game."

Skylar closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "Alright," he looked up, his face with a raw determination, "so we've found out that vampires wanting to get back at Jasper are doing this… It must be a talent one of them has. And they've taken over everyone except us four. They didn't to Jasper because he's the main of it all. They didn't do it to Bella because," he shrugged, "I honestly don't think they can," he pointed to Ace and said, "You're just a human. I don't think they know about you. And as for me, I don't think they even know I exist."

"So how do we find them and stop them?" Ace piped up.

The question loomed in the air for several moments. The truth was—we didn't.

Skylar stood up, brushing himself off. "Well… The way I see it, there's a few options. We can follow the others around and see if that helps. We can try and comb the forest for the people. We can call in reinforcements. Or we can just follow anyone suspicious."

Jasper raised his hands in confusion, shaking his hands. "I'm sorry, did you say _reinforcements?"_

Skylar rubbed the back of his hand and nodded a little bit. "Uhh, yes? Why?"

I stared blankly at him. A bit shocked that he knew anyone else really.

"You didn't even _think_ about calling them for help?!" Jasper said a bit angrily, gawking at him in confused awe.

He replied with a small shrug and muttered, "I didn't expect this to happen. It's not like whenever some little thing goes wrong that I call people in for favors."

I stood up, hoping to try and calm the two of them down. "Skylar, who all do you have?"

Skylar ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the sky and starting to count on his fingers. "There's Alec, Melanie, Ever, Jace, Damien, and Erin."

With a wave of his hand, Jasper nodded, "Call them all."

"Wait!" I interjected, nervousness crawling through me. "What if they get taken over too?"

Ace walked over to me and then smirked a little bit. "Well, if they don't know they're here, they can't take them over, can they?"

I looked between the three of them, still a bit uncertain.

"Are they the non-vegans?" I asked softly, looking at Ace to wonder if he knew what I meant.

Skylar smiled and nodded, "Yes. They have the will not to eat human flesh, Bella. Just don't go around cutting yourself, alright?"

"When will they be here?" Jasper mumbled.

***

**APOV**

Dinner was awkward. Very awkward. Sky had gotten a hold of everyone and they were supposed to be here around 8 and it was already 7:30. Amanda and Cam kept talking, but I was more wrapped up in what was happening with Bella and such.

"Ace? Ace!" I heard Cam shouting from beside me. I pulled myself from my thoughts and turned my attention to him. He had a concerned look on his face—but he had no reason to be.

"Hm? Sorry, I'm just really spacey," I muttered honestly. He gave a small nod then looked over at Amanda with a small smile.

"So, how was your guy's day?" Cam asked brightly.

I wanted to say confusing, eye-opening, and how I couldn't believe no one knew; instead I just said, "It was long."

Amanda smiled a little and shrugged, "Oh you know, just another day." She had a smile on her face that told it was better than just another day though. I didn't have enough room in my mind to add more stress on right then though.

I stared at my tray, picking at my food and constantly checking the clock hanging up by the door.

"Waiting for someone, Spade?" I heard a voice say behind me. I saw Cam turn around and Amanda look up—but I already knew who it was.

"It's _Ace_," I curtly said, not bothering to turn and look at Sage. "Now go away."

He didn't though.

"You know, you're little protector is being a little fruity, don't you think?" He egged on. If only he knew the truth.

"I think you need to shut your mouth," I muttered, still not looking back. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he turned me to look at him. He had a glare and a sneer on his face and Chase had moved himself to sit by Amanda.

With a dark grumble he said, "Didn't your mom ever teach you to look at the person who's going to kick your ass?"

I gave a mock laugh, throwing my head back and smirking up at him. "Oh, like you did last time?"

That really pissed him off because his grip on my shoulder tightened and the glare became darker. "At the tree? Oh yeah, that's where you met your boyfriend, Cam."

I glared at him, knowing a few people were looking over at us. No, I didn't want to be the center of another fight—but I didn't want to seem like I couldn't defend myself.

"Oh yeah!" Cam interjected, flashing a bright smile over to Sage, and speaking extra loudly, "That's where we saw you and Chase making out, right?" I grinned a little and saw a few people staring over in bewilderment.

Sage's face flushed as he turned on Cam, obviously wanting to hit him. Chase had the same look and Amanda had a large grin on her face.

"Why you little…" Chase snarled beneath his breath.

I stood up and then calmly said, "Look, Sage, Chase… I think you two should go back to your table without a huge scene. It'll be good for us all."

"Why, Spade? Afraid to get your ass handed to you?" Sage cockily said.

"Language, Sage, jeez!" Amanda said, crossing her arms and standing up. "Besides, you should be running along. Because you see those guys over there?" She pointed to a group of boys from Jasper's table glaring over at the two boys, "There's a boy over there named Leo—and he said if anyone gives me crap, he'll get his cabin to beat the living crap out of them. And I can easily say you were bothering me and," she gave a small shrug, "you know." She gave a small wave to the table, which Leo responded with a smile.

"Got it?" Amanda said bitterly to Sage. He glanced over at the table then glared back at me.

"Having her fight your fights now? Wow, it seems everyone has gotten into a fight with you that you let them defend you in. Good job, coward." He gestured his head and Chase followed hesitantly, constantly flashing smiles back at Amanda.

"I hate them," I muttered softly.

"Same," Cam mumbled, but Amanda just sat down and sighed.

But, just as quickly she perked up and asked, "Hey where'd you go today? You said you were going to referee one of the races and you never showed!" She frowned a little and took a sip of her Bug Juice. My stomach churned with guilt as I prepared a lie.

"I went swimming and I crawled up on the bank and I fell asleep…" I frowned and looked at her with a truthfully apologetic look. I was sorry. "I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you guys! We'll have a day where we do nothing but fun stuff, okay?"

Amanda smiled widely and nodded as Cam lightly shoved my shoulder and teased, "Oh my! Thank you for blessing us with your company!" I rolled my eyes with a laugh and shoved him back. That was when two girls came up and sat on both sides of Amanda. I recognized one as Anne and one as Claire.

Claire grinned in a bubbly manor and giggled, "Heya, 'Manda!" Anne was a bit calmer, giving a small wave and smile.

"Hey, guys," she laughed a little in return, looking between the two of them.

"So, Annie and I—"

"Anne please!"

"_Anne _and I were planning on taking a walk before a campfire or whatever they have planned starts," she kindly smiled over at the two of us and giggled, "You guys can come too." I caught Anne eyeing over Cam a bit shyly, and quickly looking away as if she hadn't been. "We also invited Brandon." She said brightly, a bigger grin spreading over her lips.

I nervously looked at the clock and then heard Amanda say, "Yeah, I'd love to!" I looked back over as she looked at us and asked, "Want to?"

"Sure!" blurted out Cam, smiling softly at Anne.

"Ace…?"

"Sorry, I can't," I sighed, "I already promised to help Jasper collect wood for the next campfire. Again, I'm really sorry." I looked down at my tray, knowing I kept blowing them off.

"Well then, another time?" Amanda asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded to her.

"Yeah, totally," I replied with a grin.

"Campers!" the bellow of Mr. Jeill's came. Our attention turned to him, the room falling silent. "Tonight there will be a series of games for all the campers to play! So, get ready because they start when the sun goes down. Report down by the lake at 8 o' clock sharp! Don't be late! Make sure you all wear your Cabin color as well! Your Counselor will tell you that at 7:45—so be at your Cabins by then! No, off you go!" He smiled brightly, his arms spread out.

The room quickly cleared out, and Amanda took Leo instead of me--which was better than Sage or Chase, really.

I sat at my table, only a few others in the Mess Hall. I felt someone come and sit by me, and saw Jasper on my side. "That's not right, Ace," he calmly said. "You should be with your friends—not hanging around us." I stared at his face, a bit confused.

"But, Jasper… I can help. Whoev—" he cut me off with a dark look and lightly shook his head. I remembered what Skylar said about hearing and then shut my mouth tightly.

"Look, Ace… I really appreciate your help, but you're throwing away your life because of this. Doesn't that depress you?"

That thought never really crossed my mind. Now I knew something I obviously wasn't supposed to know, and now, life would never be the same. I sighed, shaking the confusing thoughts away. I knew one thing that I know I wanted to happen.

"Jasper… In 18 years, promise me you'll find me… And," I thought about the hearing thing and then replaced what I was going to say with, "_change_ my rank." By rank I hoped he'd get my idea; to change my rank on the food chain from human, to vampire. The thought made my stomach knot, but it was the only idea that I could find.

"If something else comes up before then, you'll tell me and we'll have to stop your _makeover_."

"Promise me still," I demanded, staring at him with a determined look.

After a long pause, he sighed and nodded hesitantly.

"I promise."

**Alright. It took forever and I'm automatically starting on Chapter 19. :] And I don't own the OTHER characters either. I just make the alterations to them. Oh, and try and guess what books they're from. I didn't get to add in Harry Potter though! :[ Reviews and please don't yell at me for not updating. Thanks!**


	19. Capture the Flag

**I don't own Twilight or any of the other characters from the books mentioned!**

**BPOV**

I felt a bit nervous to meet the other vampires. Now there were two humans and not one that could be dinner. I knew Jasper and Skylar would protect us—but it didn't help the nerves at all. After Jasper had the talk with Ace, he came and pulled me away from Edward, saying that we needed to go get stuff set up. I always felt bad lying to him, but in another way I suppose it wasn't even really him.

Ace, Jasper, and I were told to meet back where we had been before. Skylar was already waiting there for us, lying in the grass and staring at the dimming sky. We all approached silently, but I knew he would hear us. He didn't stir actually, but I could see his unneeded breathing when his chest rose and fell. As I got closer, I could hear him singing,

"_It's colder than it ought to be in March  
and I still got a day or two ahead of me  
till I'll be heading home,  
into your arms again.  
And the people here are asking after you.  
It doesn't make it easier.  
It doesn't make it easier to be away,"_

Calmly, I approached Skylar and sat by his head. Ace stood right beside me, obvious unsettled. The singing stopped a small chuckle coming out. "Peaceful, isn't it?" he asked as if I knew what he meant.

Peaceful meaning what? Everything was falling apart. Edward wasn't with me, Alice had gone punk rocker, Rosalie was being overly sweet, Emmett was being serious, and I was losing my mind. I followed his look up to the sky to see the stars start to show. Pretty, yes. Peaceful--no.

"Where are the others? " Jasper butted in, pacing before us. Skylar propped himself up on his elbows, a coy smirk painted on his face. I felt a wall or worry hit me from what Jasper felt. My nails dug into the ground, hoping he'd calm down.

"They're trying to hunt… I told them they're on a strict non-human diet. So, they're trying to get used to it," Skylar explained.

I closed my eyes for a moment, still a bit uncertain. My previous encounters with non-vegan vampires hadn't gone so well. After a few deep breaths, I was a little calmer, but not entirely. I opened back up my eyes just in time to see Jasper tense up and back up a little bit. He turned around to a wall of trees and snarled a little bit.

"Oh look, they're done," Skylar chuckled. I jumped to my feet, prepared to even try to run if needed.

From the shadows a lean and muscular boy with golden hair stepped out, a smug smile on his face. His eyes were blood red with a tint of gold to it. He wore a totally black suit and along his body he had faint white scars everywhere.

Next to come out was a bright blonde girl about the size of Alice. She was smiling brightly, her red eyes instantly snapping over to Ace. Her smile instantly fell once her nose wrinkled, turning now more to a hungry look. I glanced at Jasper for a moment, seeing him still tense.

After the blonde girl, a tall tan girl came strutting out, looking the most normal that I've seen. Her skin was a tan, her hair was long and dark, and again, blood red eyes. She gave a wide grin at me, worrying me a little. I stole a quick look to Skylar, but he was totally at ease.

Another boy walked out, taking my attention. He was a bit taller than the blond boy, but his muscles were more discreet. His eyes weren't as red as the others, in fact they were almost totally almond, but there was still a hint of red in them. His hair was jet black and he seemed pretty reserved. Just like the blond guy, he had little white scars over his body. The boy walked over to the blonde one and crossed his arms, staring down at the ground.

The last to come out was a set. There was a young girl with sandy blonde hair and blood red eyes. A scar ran from her hair line down to her temple, but she still was gorgeous. She was standing next to a shorter boy with spiky brown hair who was beaming. His eyes were somewhere in between red and brown—I wasn't quite sure, actually.

"Bella, Jasper, Ace… These are my friends," Skylar said, finally standing up. He smiled at us then at the others. He pointed at the blonde guy and said, "Jace," then to the black hair boy next to him and said, "Alec," then at the little blonde girl, "Erin," next he pointed at the tan girl, "Melanie," then to the other blonde, "Ever," and finally to the smiling boy, "and finally Damien." Skylar then turned to us and grinned.

"Bella," he said, pointing at me. "Ace," he pointed to Ace who gave a sheepish smile. "And Jasper," Jasper didn't react, just kept glaring.

"And you guys are planning on helping?" Jasper muttered, looking at the small group.

The blonde boy, Jace, stepped out and gave a wide grin, "Why yes. Yes we are. You're welcome. We know we'll do great."

Ace piped up, "How are you so sure?" He raised his chin, looking completely unafraid of the vampire in front of him.

Erin gave a small giggle, stepping up to Ace and said, "Well… There's a group of really skilled vampires that wanted us to be a part of their army and we all said no. We're really special!" She gave him a little wink, and I could see the blush on his face already.

"Wait… You all were asked to be in the Volturi?" Jasper asked with an incredulous look. Erin gave a nod and grinned back over at him.

"Yes-sir-y!" she chirped, giving a thumbs up.

Skylar laughed and said, "Erin can manipulate water. Jace can fly. Alec can make illusions. Damien can manipulate air. Ever can see people's past. And Melanie can make copies of herself. They were all offered positions in the Volturi, and said no. Okay?" He sat down on the grass again and then gestured for us all to do the same.

I sat back down for a moment, Jasper slowly walking over and sitting next to me and Ace on my other side. The set of vampires fell so we were in a large circle, all eyes on Skylar.

He cleared his throat and smiled, "First of all, you guys should know what's going on. There's a bunch of vampires here. Not meaning you guys. They're Jasper and Bella's family. They're acting different—really different. And there is something going on here… There are other vampires that are doing this. And we need your help to end it and get everything back to normal. If you're too afraid you can go now, no strings attached." Skylar paused, waiting for anyone to stand.

I glanced nervously around the circle, but they all still looked like statues. I couldn't help but smile a little, glad that we had some others on our side.

"Second of all," Skylar said with a grin, "no eating any of the humans. None." He smiled and said, "Especially these two. We're going to protect these two. Now I guess I should tell you, Bella has a gift that no vampire ability works on her. So Alec, your power won't work on her, and Ever, yours wont either."He gave a slight shrug and murmured, "Sorry." Alec didn't seem to care, but Ever's eyebrows raised, her eyes locking on me. I shifted nervously, looking down at the grass.

"Alright… So, that about wraps it up. But what I want to do first is make two separate groups. One will be in charge of Bella, and one group for Ace. And the groups are going to be silent, not let anyone see you, look for anything weird, and protect them. Okay?" Skylar continued. It was weird but he looked more like a leader rather than that vampire that I saw singing in the trees that day.

"Team A will be with Ace. I want Damien, Melanie, and Alec with him," he commanded.

"Team B with Bella will be Jace, Erin, and Ever," he added. Erin clapped her hands together happily, flashing me two thumbs up and a wide grin.

Skylar gave a small smile and then said, "Okay, great. I'm going to go do a quick hunt. So, you three," he glanced at Jasper, Ace, and I and grinned, "Go on with your day and just pretend like they aren't there."

Again, he turned to the circle and chuckled, "I'm sorry that I'm dumping you all off here, but I do need to go hunt. So play nice, kiddies!" And just like that, he was gone. Leaving us totally exposed to an uneven match against the other vampires.

I shifted a bit uneasily, not sure if we should go or what to do. A moment of awkward silence passed, no one saying anything.

"Well!" Jace said, standing up and rolling his shoulders. He walked over to me, and I could feel the tenseness that Jasper was feeling. I stared at him, refusing to show him that I was pretty scared. "I guess we should be doing something. Little Mermaid, Mind Freak—come here."

Erin stood up, her tiny hands coiled into diamond hard fists. "_Excuse me?!" _she hissed. Jace raised an eyebrow, smirking a little.

Erin looked over at the lake that was only a few yards away. Her eyes narrowed as she sneered and rolled her right wrist. The water from the lake rose up in a stream, rushing over to Erin's side and coilding like a snake around her arm. She giggled and then glared over at Jace. "Teach you to call me The Little Mermaid," she scoffed. The water lashed out, hitting Jace square in the chest and sending him flying backward into a nearby tree. I jumped, looking at the tree that was now peeled totally of bark where Jace hit.

Jace stood back up, his hands now in fists. I saw his back seem to grow, but everything suddenly stopped as Jasper sent out calm and soothing feelings to everyone. Erin gave a small smile, walking over to the three of us and smiling, "Sorry about that." Jace sulked over, still obviously holding a grudge.

Last to come over to me was Ever. She still was staring at me, searching my face. I averted my eyes, standing up as well to meet my protectors. Jasper and Ace also stood up.

Alec was the first to approach Ace. He didn't say anything or make a scene like Jace and Erin, but just gave Ace a small smile and stood by his side. Melanie was the next to come over, but she did it with a wide grin. Her eyes flipped over to Jasper for a moment, then to me.

Finally, Damien went over and joined Ace's side, only giving him a brief smile before looking down at the ground.

"Okay, everyone know their groups now?" Jasper asked, looking at the others. They all nodded and I forced myself to muster a small nod as well.

"Good. Okay, we have to get going. Now," he pointed at the setting sun and said, "We have to report for the games and all." I clenched my teeth together, knowing that meant reporting for heartbreak once more. I stole a glance at Skylar, who was scanning over the vampires with a tiny smile before his eyes flashed to Jasper for a brief moment.

I felt a freezing hand on my shoulder as Jasper slowly started to turn me away. "Let's go," he said. I gave a little shrug, and turned like he directed, Ace quickly following along with us.

"Games?! I wanna play!" I heard someone chirp behind me. I glanced back to see Erin jumping up and down and tugging on Damien's sleeve. I smiled a little, looking forward again at the setting sun. Somewhere, deep under the waves of depression and anger, there was a little bit of hope.

***

**APOV**

As weird as it seems, having people watching me and like protecting me—kind of made me feel really important. I kept smiling a little, glancing at the trees just to see if I could catch a glimpse of them. Finally, we were with the other campers who all were talking and mingling into one giant buzzing sound.

"Hey, Ace!" I heard a voice through the buzzing. I looked around, but only saw small groups of kids talking together. With a small shake of my head, I tried to clear out the imaginary voice. I just needed to find the other people in my group.

"_Ace!"_ I heard the voice again from behind. I stopped and spun around, just to get embraced in a hug. My face flushed for a moment when the realization of the voice came upon.

"H-Hi, Amanda," I said with a small smile. She pulled back with a wide smile, and that was when I noticed she had on a set of sunglasses. I raised an eyebrow, pointing at her face.

She gave a small smile, and said, "They're lucky. I'm going to need them for games anyway!" I gave a soft nod before glancing around once more.

I heard her give a small giggle, shocking me even further. I quickly looked over at her, seeing her hand running though her hair. "Nothing nothing… It's just… Your smile is kind of crooked." I blushed a little bit, giving a tiny shrug as if I always had known.

"Oh… We—" a sharp ringing bell cut me off. All heads turned to Mr. Jeill's standing with a wild grin on top of a tree stump. He threw his arms out and pointed at the setting sun.

"Dear Campers!" He said merrily, his eyes scanning the mass of us. "It is time for the classic war game to tech you all a thing or two about warfare. Capture the Flag!" The mass of kids burst into wild cheers, acting like savages about the game.

Then he said the thing that probably damaged my eardrums for ever from the screaming of joy "Girl's against boys!"

I rolled my eyes a little, knowing just how this was going to play out. Badly.

"Boys over here, girls this way!" He said, pointing to the left of the stump, then the right. I looked over at Amanda, who was wearing just as wild as a grin. She looked over at me with a bit of a rabid look and giggled.

"My dad and I used to play this. I'm the Queen of strategies!" She said. With a grin, she threw her arms around me in another hug.

I don't think I really understood what happened next until camp was over, but I remember what happened. Amanda pulled back and planted a kiss right on me. Shock overwhelmed me, and my knees started clicking together as she flashed a flirty smile.

"For good luck!" She had said with a sly grin.

Blood pumped to my cheeks, a goofy smile coming over. All I could do was nod and watch her as she went and joined the girls' side. I think I stood there for a few minutes, replaying it over and over in my mind. Amanda—the Amanda I was head over heels for—kissed me. Not Sage, not Chase—_me._ I was in such shock I didn't realize that Jasper was pulling me to the boys' side, flashing a hint of a smile. He placed me right next to Cam who was talking to Leo about soccer and walked back to the other boy counselors. I was staring at her still. Watching her talk to the girls in her Cabin with the same grin she'd had earlier. God she was perfect.

I probably was staring for a few minutes because I heard Mr. Jeill's blow a sharp whistle and the boys and girls darted to two different sections of the forest, the Counselors following behind closely. I stumbled for a moment, the last person there, before darting off after the boys. They moved back into the forest, Jasper, Emmet, Jacob, and Edward leading. I ran up to Cam's side and said,

"Uhhh where are we going?"

Cam laughed a little and said, "To our flag. We have the guy leaders on our side and the girl's have their counselors. We are so going to win!" I nodded a bit, but my mind was still half gone.

The flag was across a small stream, placed on some rocks on the other side.

"Alright, gather around," Emmett said in a stern and cold voice. All the boys crowded in a circle around him as he started to instruct us.

"The girl's flag is at the base of the cliff. Get the flag bring it back to Camp and we win. I will _not_ tolerate failure. This isn't a game, kids—this is war," he growled, glaring at each of us for a moment. I glanced up at the trees for a moment, wondering if my "squad" was watching.

An annoying voice filled the air—no longer Emmet's strict, metal voice. "Now, I want half of you going on offense. We'll need half of those guys to distract the girls and hold them off while the other squad retrieves the flag. Then, we need defense. Long range and short range. Simple, and quick," Sage said strategically. I had to admit, he was good with plans.

"Ace, Cam, Leo, Chase, and myself will be the retrieving team. Chase and I will get the flag while you three distract. Dean, Shawn, Danni, Brandon, and Don will stay back. Shawn and Dean go on long range and the other three by the flag. Got it?" Sage pressed. We just nodded and went along with it. A loud whistle rang out, the signal to start.

Sage took the lead, directing the other four of us to where the girl's flag was. We stayed low, crouched in the grass and making ourselves scarce and silent. Why did Sage choose Cam and I though? None of us got along and we all kind of hated each other. But I kept quiet, at least it was something.

About half way to the flag, we heard a snap of a twig from our right. All of us froze and looked nervously around. The anxiety was palpable, and none of us dared to breathe. For a moment, there was silence, but then a loud cream. Five girls surrounded in on us, closing in with strings of yarn in their hands.

"_Scatter!"_ Sage barked. I dove to the left, right in between a blonde haired girl and a burnet. T blonde turned to me with a wicked smile only a girl could have. She let out a war cry or something and dove at me again. I scrambled out of the way as she fell to the ground. I looked back, seeing the Cam, Sage, and Chase, scrambling under a pile of girls. They had lipstick smeared over their lips already with more on the way. A red head and the burnet turned to me and at once ran after me, laughing and saying that they just wanted to beautify me.

I gave an apologetic look to the pile of boys and ran through the trees. I heard the girls quick on my tail, laughing and following my line. I made a sharp turn to the left, barely jumping over a log in the way. I heard one of the girls trip over it, but the other girl was still close. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I did not want any make up. I made another sharp right, and then a pair of freezing hands grabbed me and the floor vanished beneath me. For a moment, I was about to scream as the ground got lower and lower. A hand clamped over my mouth as I felt myself sitting on a branch about 50 feet up. I spun around, seeing the blonde boy, Jace, grinning at me from earlier--the one who was supposed to be with Bella. But he looked different—very different.

A set of white wings were sprouted from his back and he didn't have a shirt on. He grinned and me and glanced down, a blonde girl running by. With a tiny thumbs up he whispered, "You're not far from the flag. It's right over that hill. There are two girls over there who are scared of their shadows and the rest are going for your flag. Hurry up and get it!"

I stared at him for a moment and asked, "You're supposed to be with Bella, right?"

He shrugged and explained, "She's right over there," and gestured over to his left. "She's being watched by the other two. But I have to go with my manliness and help a guy out." Jace smiled and peered over, then grabbed me under my arms and jumped off of the branch. For a moment, I thought I was going to die, but Jace's wings prevented that as he glided forward, putting me even closer to the flag.

"Go!" He said with a grin and thumbs up before jumping and soaring back up into the tree tops. I smiled a little before running forward with a newfound confidence. Or at least for twenty feet. A solid mass hit me, nearly knocking me over. I swiftly regained my balance to see Leo staring back at me, his shirt half torn off and his hair messed up.

"Jesus Christ, Ace!" he whispered, though looked relieved. "I just ran away from a massive makeover. Don't scare me that way." He sprouted a smile and ran a hand through his hair.

I smiled a bit and said, "Yeah same here. Must have a guardian angel or something." Sorry, corny but I had to say it for my personal benefit.

Leo smiled and chuckled, "Well, hopefully he'll watch us. A few more yards and we're there." He gave a tiny nod and looked forward to where the flag was. "Let's go."

He started first, running pretty fast. I grinned and chased after him, right at his side. The flag was right through a few trees, shining a bright pink (go figure). We stopped just where the line of trees ended, seeing two petite girls sitting right by the flag and biting their nails.

"Shit what if it's big foot?" one of the squeaked.

"Dude. No. Don't say that!" the other cried, holding her arms closely. I smiled a little, looking down at the ground for a moment. Just what I needed was sitting right there, a large twig. I stepped on it hard so a loud _crack! _Rang through the air. The two girls screamed and didn't even wait, just bolted away, crying at the top of their lungs "Bigfoot".

Leo laughed and said, "Well, _Bigfoot,_ shall we win this?" I laughed and nodded and the two of us walked out to the flag. He stopped right by it and gestured, "After you."

With a grin, I yanked the flag out of the ground and said, "We win once this is at camp!" I handed it to him and nodded, "You carry it. You deserve it." Leo took the flag with small thanks. He really was a pretty good guy and pretty nice—but a faster runner I bet too.

A glimpse of white caught my eye. I flashed around, just in time to see a blonde girl with abnormally pale skin smirking at me before vanishing. My blood ran cold and the smile fell to a grave look.

"Leo, take it to camp. I'll catch up with you," I said softly.

"What?" he muttered in confusion. "We did this _together_, Ace. I don't want all the credit. Seriously, let's go."

I shook my head and then looked back at him, "Seriously, I have to see something. Just go because if the girls come and catch us, we'll lose. Now _go!"_ I could feel the sternness perking into my voice. Leo gave a small nod before running off through the trees.

I looked back at where the girl had been, slowly approaching.

"Come out from hiding," I muttered softly, even though I was terrified.

"I'm not hiding," a squeaky voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around, seeing a girl looking at me with wide almond eyes—fear clearly in them. I stared at her for a moment, backing up slowly. She had pale, flawless skin, and gorgeous blonde hair.

Four bodies sprang in front of me, separating me before the girl. Damien, Melanie, Alec, and a girl that looks exactly like Melanie again. They were all crouched in attack position, and I could hear the snarls coming from their mouths.

The blonde girl backed up, the fear increasing. "No! I'm not trying to fight him!" she said quickly.

Alec stepped up first, growling and still looking ready to kill. "Then who are you?" he hissed, his fangs barred.

"I-I'm Lillian."

**Thank you! Sorry it's been forever. A lot of issues. Sorry sorry. I'm working on the next chapter already. And yes, Terra is back! Put it all together.**


	20. NOTE

**NOTE:**

**I have moved to a new account, and I am sorry to announce I will not be continuing **_**Camp Bosalwakee.**_** After everything that has changed in my life, I can't continue it any longer. Thank you to those who alerted me and kept me going for so long. Thank you so much.**

**I did, however, put up one little story—as sort of an add on to **_**The Truth Behind It All. **_**It's called **_**The Ship of Dreams, **_**and it's under the account DMCxWTF. Again, thank you all very much, and I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting.**


End file.
